The Disease
by Rowenforever
Summary: When the world is plagued by a disease that doesn't kill but turns it's victims into man eating, rotting fleshed monsters, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth join up and try to survive. On the way will they find the source of this disaster? Find the cure? Will relationships spark? And who will make it out alive?
1. The Beginning

They traveled in a large group, the strongest on the outside and weaker on the inside. This was what the strategy team came up with before they sent a small group to enter the cave. This was their most used traveling plan, but there were extras. This plan stayed the same when they added more people to their group. So far they found four guild. All of the guilds masters were killed for already getting infected by the incurable disease. It affected everyone, but it was their master's wishes. They didn't want to turn on their guild members and infect them.

Sabertooth barely survived. Everyone had the infection and was on the verge on turning, but Wendy and Chelia came and healed all of them. They were all pissed for relying on others, but were grateful for saving their lives. They left the guild knowing that it was unsuitable place to live in for so long. When they discovered the enemies that awaited for them they reluctantly joined the large group. Some of the people in the guild died because of how many there were, but nevertheless they gave it their all.

Fairy Tail brought everyone together. Their master and Porlyusica were the first affected. Before Porlyusica found a cure she and the master turned. Wendy tried to heal him, but her efforts were futile. Before anyone realized it he was crawling out of bed trying to nibble on the closet hand. They knocked him out and restrained him to the bed. Before his mind completely collapsed he utter his last few words.

"I don't want my brats to get hurt, especially by their own father. Please put me out of my misery, so that way I don't hurt you." He said as yellow tears flowed down his green cheeks. No one could take the burden of murdering their own master. He closed his eyes as if he he died, but all to suddenly they flew open. He gave Laxus a hungry stare, then looked down to were his hand was in his. He quickly raised it up and tried to bite it. Laxus quickly pulled away and with his own normal tears flowing down his face, put his hand over the masters forehead. He looked away as lightning erupted from his hand and the masters fell limply over the side of the bed.

Porlyusica suddenly burst through the door with the same hungry look on her face. Since Wendy was in the corner behind the door crying and muttering under her breath, "I'm so useless." Porlyusica attacked her. Wendy looked up in time to see the pink haired old woman snatch her. Her tears turn from those of sadness to fear. Porlyusica opened her bloody red lips to reveal yellow teeth with blood stains. It was obvious that she ate on the way over, but how many people died and how many turned? The rest of what was left most likely turned into them.

Just before Wendy's shoulder was bit and torn at, Natsu came with a lighted fist and smacked her across the face, successfully breaking her neck. Even when you're practically the living dead, you need blood to flow to your brain so you could function. The guild looked at the dead pink haired healer and white mustached master in silence.

"We should bury them." Lucy said as tears silently flowed down her face.

"They would appreciate that." Levy said.

"First we should all get healed." Gildarts said.

"Shouldn't we let Wendy get her strength back?" Erza pointed out.

"I'll be fine Erza-san. The oldest go first." Wendy answered.

Everyone lined up in order from oldest to youngest. The line moved slowly at first because Wendy needed to figure out where the source of infection was. Eventually she got the hang of it and went through the line quickly. When she finished the tips of her fingers were green and she fainted. Asuka went up to Wendy and pointed out her green finger tips. People started to freak out at the thought of loosing Wendy. Lamia Scale entered the guild and Chelia- being Wendy's friend- healed her. They quickly noticed the dead old people and gave them sympathy.

"You too huh?" Jura asked.

"Yeah." Natsu answered for everyone.

"So, which of you had to... you know." Lyon asked.

No one answered but the distant look Laxus had as he sat in the chair next to the bed explained it all. Jura walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Laxus didn't respond. It was hard, having to kill your grandfather. Especially when he took care of you when your father abandoned you. No one could understand what Laxus was going through but they were there, his family so they would be there for him.

"At least let's keep a journal of this for future reference." Levy recommended, trying to ease the tension.

"That's a great idea Levy!" Lucy agreed, knowing what she was trying to get at.

"So bunny girl and shrimp are writin' in a journal about all this shit?" Gajeel asked, trying to wrap his head around the topic.

"Yep," Levy said.

"I wanna write it." Gajeel said.

"But Gajeel-," Levy barely said.

"If he's writing it I want to do it better!" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy came and smacked him hard on the head. "No, Natsu! Me and Levy are writing it! No one else!"

"That's right!" Levy agreed.

"Aw," Gajeel and Natsu moped.

Unannounced guests entered the guild hall of Fairy Tail. They slowly crept into the infirmary room, trying not to make loud noises. No one realized as they entered the guild hall until a high pitch scream erupted from the back of the Lamia Scale group.

"What the hell is that!" Toby yelled.


	2. Save Chelia!

"What the hell is that!" Toby yelled looking towards the scream. Everyone turned around to see a large ape-like creäture holding on to Chelia. The odd creäture looked happy at his new catch, pleased with her struggling. His blue face turned into a large toothy grin as he held her over his head and bolted out the guild.

"Chelia!" Yuka yelled.

"Damn it! Just what the hell is that thing!" Gray yelled as he started to chase after the beast.

"It smells familiar but it's so different looking now!" Natsu yelled following Gray and everyone else.

"I thought only humans were affected," Lucy said, exasperated.

"Oh Lu-chan, now there's something interesting to write about!" Levy said cheering her up.

"Your right!"

The large group chased after the fleeing beast. Chelia was to afraid of getting infected to try to stop it.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura yelled. The rocks appeared in front of the ape-like creäture. It ran into the wall, then stumbled backwards.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled. The creäture stepped backwards on to the ice and slipped.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled. Ice eagles shot out and hit the creäture's head, causing dust to block their view.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled. He punched it in the chest, hearing bones breaking on impact. He grabbed Chelia then jumped back. The dust cloud cleared, revealing a dead ape.

"Thank you, everyone!" Chelia said as tears poured down her face.

"It's no problem." Natsu told her. Chelia smiled up at him, only to look down at his hand. "What's wrong." Natsu asked as her face twisted up in horror. He looked down at his green hand.

"Let her go." Lyon told him menacingly Natsu put her down, then looked at his oozing hand. He touched it with his other hand and a green sticky, substance pulled away from the source. It was still attached.

"Does this mean that Natsu gonna-" Lucy said shocked.

"No. It smells...irony." Natsu said sniffing at it.

"Irony?" Chelia said. Everyone looked back at the creäture. The spot where Natsu punched had bones sticking out in places, covered in the green substance.

"It's blood." Wendy said. "The infection turned it green."

"That's so cool!" Happy yelled.

Natsu wiped his hand off on his pants, leaving a green smudge on the side. Everyone turned around, planing to go back to the Guild when Wendy fainted.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled. Chelia turned around and saw Wendy's green hand.

"That's right! Wendy-chan can't heal herself." She said as she got down next to her. Blue magic circles appeared by her hands as she started to heal Wendy. She closed her eyes to focus, leaving everyone on edge. When she opened her eyes she smiled down at her friend.

"T-thank you, Chelia-chan." Wendy said quietly. They smiled at each other, then looked at her pale hand.

"Healing people is Manly!" Elfman said giving her a hard pat on the back. Chelia sweat dropped.

"Alright let's go back, we still have to give the master a proper-" Gildarts stopped when everyone's faces dropped. He looked around for the blonde lightning mage to make sure he didn't hear what he said. "Where's Laxus," he asked everyone. They looked around and couldn't find him.

* * *

After Wendy had healed Laxus, he sat back down in the chair next to his grandfathers bed. He stared at the green face of the master expecting him to move. When nothing happened, Laxus looked at the ground and a tear slid down his face.

"At least let's make you look like the old man again." He said and got out of the chair. He walked out into the guild hall and searched for Reedus's paints.

He found the paints seconds later and brought them back to the infirmary. When he opened the door, he hit something. He edged in and looked at the object stopping the door. There lay a green old women with pink hair and red, blood-shot eyes on the floor. Laxus sighed and moved her next to the bed. He then closed the door, and opened the paint. He closed her eyes, then took out a paint brush and started to paint her green face tan.

Laxus had just finished painting her when he heard a loud moan. He stood up and looked at the bed the master was on. He heard the moan again, but louder. The master was still there, un-moving. He looked towards the closed door of the infirmary, only to see it get shattered to pieces. Green hands fell on the floor, as the owners they belonged to walked in. They looked at him then at the woman on the floor. Seeing that it was easier to attack her, they flew past him, only to get electrocuted. More and more of them tried to get into the small room. The door was crowded by many of them, so others starting breaking down the walls.

One got past Laxus and saw the master. It quickly scooped him up and took ripped off his arm. Laxus cringed at the noise of ripped flesh, and looked behind him. To his horror, the beast chewed on the master's arm. He grabbed it by the head and used his lightning. It screeched in pain, then stopped. He dropped the creäture only to start getting dragged into the huge crowd behind him. He started to fight back, but there was too many of them. They dragged him down into the huge mass of infected.

* * *

The group charged back to the guild, hopping to find Laxus there with the master. When they got there, the build had sparks flying all around. Loud, inhuman screeches erupted from the building.

"Laxus!" The Rajinshuu yelled. They started to charge towards the building when Jura stopped them.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't you realize that lord Laxus is in danger!" Freed yelled at Jura.

"If I let you go there now, you would get electrocuted to death." Jura informed him.

"Then I'll check to see if his soul is still there!" Bixlow said. "Figure eyes!" He yelled pulling off his mask. His eyes turned green as he scoped the building for Laxus's soul. He let out a sigh of relief, letting others know that he was okay.

The lightning around the build died, and allowed a free entrance. The Rajinshuu charged into the building and saw Laxus lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, panting. When he heard footsteps he looked back, and saw a mess of green. When he felt massive weight upon his stomach he light up in lightning again.

"LAXUS!" The electrocuting Rajinshuu yelled.

** I really hope you enjoyed this and if you did, leave me a review! Please?**


	3. Crime Sorciere

**The cover of this story is the book I kinda based it off. Of course there are some differences, but it's kinda the same (not really). **

"Laxus!" The Rajinshuu yelled. Laxus stopped his magic and looked at the smoking mages on top of him. Freed was at the bottom, then Evergreen, and finally on top of them all, was Bixlow.

"You should really change your dress Ever, I thought you guys ever trying to attack me." Laxus said bluntly, resulting with a hard smack to the head with her fan.

"You should pay more attention! Dead don't yell peoples names!" She yelled back at him. Bixlow had a huge grin on his face.

"No, but people doing it do!" He said showing off his tongue lolling grin.

As fast as lightning, Laxus was out from underneath them and standing up. Freed landed with a loud thud on the floor, and they got off of him.

"L-look at the guild." Max said shielding his eyes from the horrible sight. Everyone looked around. The windows were in tiny pieces, most of the walls demolished, and the worst of all, infected lied everywhere.

"I'm surprised you killed that many zombies." Gildarts said while admiring how many corpses there were.

"I-I wouldn't call them zombies." Wendy said hiding behind the brown-haired S-class mage. "They never really died."

"Yes they did." Chelia informed her. "That brief second that their eyes are closed, they died. When they opened their eyes they were the living dead."

"O-oh." She whispered, not quite believing.

"No need to feel scared Wendy, Laxus is a friend." Lucy said to the cowering bluenette.

"That's not why I'm afraid Lucy-san." Wendy said starting to shake. "L-look." She turned around to see a male and his two comrades enter the somehow stable guild

Their cloaks covered their mouths and nose so only their eyes could be seen, but their bangs allowed no access to see them. Once they were right in the middle of the guild, they abruptly stopped. Erza started to walk towards them, but stopped when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She looked back and saw that Natsu was the one to stop her.

"It could be a trap." He told her. She looked back at the mages.

"Alright." She said and looked away.

The three mages fell to the ground, causing Erza to pull her hand away and rush to male's side. She turned him over to see that the left side of his face was green. She sighed in relief only to suck it back in.

_He's affected pretty badly. I wonder how his comrades are._

"Excuse me Erza-san." Wendy said as she knelt next to him. Blue magic circles surrounded him.

Chelia had went to Ultear and started to heal her. When Wendy finished she went to Meredy who was almost completely green. She started to heal the pink haired mage but she only turned greener.

"It's not working Chelia-chan." Wendy said and stopped her magic.

"Let me try." Chelia said and went up to Meredy.

"Stumm." Jellal mumbled looking towards the duo.

Chelia started to heal Meredy, causing her to turn an even darker shade of green. Chelia and Wendy started, watching as her complexion only turned a darker shade of green.

"Gup awumm." Jellal mumbled inaudibly.

"Let's try together!" Wendy said putting her hands close to Meredy.

"Right!" Chelia said as they started to heal her.

"Oi Gajeel, you smell that?" Natsu asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah, where the hell is it comin' from?" Gajeel asked.

"It smells like it's coming from..." They both started to look towards Wendy and Chelia. They had their eyes closed in concentration as Meredy became extremely dark green, she was practically black.

"Wendy stop!" Natsu yelled as he and Gajeel started running towards the two.

They silenced everything out and continued to heal her. That's when Wendy smelled it and opened her eyes, only to see flames enveloping around her and Chelia who also opened her eyes. Both girls let out a shrill cry.

"Chelia!" Lamia Scale yelled.

"Wendy!" Fairy Tail yelled at the same time.

"W-Wendy." Warren said as he outstretched his hand, reaching out to her even thought he was too far away to even help.


	4. Meredy

**The Fairy Tail movie ****is coming out tomorrow, English subbed! I'm so excited! But, my nephew is coming out tomorrow so it's going to have to wait, but I'm still excited for both!**

"Chelia!" Lamia Scale yelled.  
"Wendy!" Fairy Tail yelled at the same time.

Nobody knew what was wrong until the explosion. They still stood there, looking at the ongoing flames, hoping that they were alive.

"That wasn't Meredy." Jellal spoke to the entire group. They immediately looked in his direction. "It's a long story but what you need to know is, they can use magic." They looked at him, unbelieving. But they had evidence.

A familiar sound came from the explosion, causing Lucy to turn around. She gasped as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"L-Levy-chan, look." She said making everyone look in towards the disappearing flame.

Gajeel had his back towards the flame, hugging Wendy and Chelia to his chest as he crouched down to reach them. Natsu was on the other side eating the flame, which were now gone.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled. He smirked.

"A little explosion ain't enough ta kill me." He said, weakly. He let go of the two and fell momentarily unconscious.

The two cowering healers opened their eyes. They looked around and saw everyone with shocked expressions and teary eyes.

"Chelia!" Lamia Scale shouted and ran towards the girl.

Levy ran towards Gajeel. She turned him on his back causing him to wince. Wendy walked over to her and Gajeel and turned him back over onto his stomach.

"Pick a God damn side." He hissed.

Levy was about to turn him over again when Wendy stopped her. She lit up her hands and proceeded to heal his burnt back. She shook her head as she healed him, causing Levy to wonder.

"Hey Wendy, is something bothering you?" She asked.

Wendy sighed. "It's just that, I failed as a healer." Tears came to her eyes.

"Why would you thinking that?"

"I couldn't heal Meredy-san."

"That wasn't Meredy." Jellal interjected. Levy smiled at Wendy when her face lit up.

"It wasn't?" She said cheerfully.

"No it wasn't." He smiled at her. Wendy then looked confused.

"If that wasn't Meredy, then where is she?" She looked up at him, who looked away.

* * *

She stared at the ceiling, thinking of a way out. Something slid past her arm, but she didn't move. She was too weak to move, but she screamed and shook on the inside. She had been here for three days, waiting for someone to save her. The infection had been slowly eating away at her and it hurt. Her pale skin become a light shade of green.

Like any other disease she had symptoms. Her eyes felt itchy, she had an unbelievable strong headache, her stomach twisted itself into knots, and she had a horrible rash. She couldn't scratch. No, if she did it would only spread quicker.

Her mind drifted to her team mates. She hoped that the sacrifice she made would allow them to get somewhere safe, maybe even healed. A tear trickled down her pale cheek. She was never getting out, no matter how much hope she had. By the time someone did, she would already be one of them. She would try to eat her friends.

That's when she heard screaming. It was an inhumane screech that was close to making her ears bleed. The door -that she didn't know was there- flew open and a gust of wind blew her long pink hair. A man with ginger hair came up to her and smiled. She studied every feature of his face. Spiky ginger hair, partly green skin like her, and brown eyes. On the left shoulder of his suit was a Blue Pegasus symbol. Two more men walked in shortly afterwards.

"We are the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. What's a beautiful lady like you, doing in this hell hole." The first man asked.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Even if it wasn't someone she knew, they were still from a guild.

_I'm saved. _She thought.


	5. Forests

"I really don't know where Meredy could be." Jellal explained. "We were in a forest when they ambushed us. They could've dragged her off somewhere."

"I couldn't believe you would just leave a nakama like that." Erza scolded him.

"It's not like we wanted to." He let out an annoyed sigh. "She..." He trailed off as his look grew distant.

"She sacrificed herself so we could leave with our lives." Ultear interjected. She walked over on shaky feet as tears trickled down her face. "That Meredy was given to us by them. It was a dead zombie that had magic infused into it. We were helpless, there were so many." She wiped the tears away from her eyes and made a determined look. "We're going to save her before it's too late. We would never leave a nakama!"

"Yosh!" They all yelled. They walked out of the guild, dragon slayers in the front, in search for Meredy.

* * *

"I'm sorry for making you have to carry me." Meredy said to Hibiki. He smiled at her.

"It's no problem, Onee-san." Eve told her.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, Onee-san."

"If you're in a guild, where's the rest of it?"

HIbiki stopped and looked at the ground. The air surrounding them became heavy with sadness.

"O-oh! I'm really sorry for bringing it up." Meredy told them.

"It's okay, you were just curious." Hibiki told her and they continued.

"How come you all have so much strength, even with the infection?"

"I thought everyone was like us." Eve said.

"Clearly not, I'm really weak." She pouted.

"Onee-san don't make that face, it's too adorable!"

"Is it bad, to tell right off the bat, that you're playboys?"

"Nah."

"Hey where are we going?" She asked, suddenly getting curious.

"We need to cut through the forest to get to our destination." Hibiki answered.

"Which is where?"

"You sure are full of questions." He said and smiled.

"Well I am a female around a bunch of playboys," she pointed out. "How do I know if you're going into the forest to have you're way with me, then leave me to die?"

"Under these circumstances? That's really hurtful," Hibiki answered, feeling offended.

"We're heading to Fairy Tail. I get the feeling Sherry's there." Ren spoke up for the first time.

"Fairy Tail!" Meredy almost shouted in excitement.

"Do you know someone there?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, when I was in Grimore Heart, we attacked Tenrou Island and I meet Juvia. She was really kind. After that we set Jellal free and started an independent guild to atone for our sins. Then we ran into Er-chan and her and Jellall almost kissed. Ul unlocked their second origin allowing them to win the grand magic games, so yeah I know them," was her answer.

They all stopped in their tracks and stared at her.

"Y-y'know y-you could've just said 'yes.'" Hibiki told her, afraid she might attack him.

"I'm not evil! I was just..." She paused searching for the right word.

"Naive?" Ren asked.

"Confused." She told him.

"Well it's getting late, maybe we should stop and camp here." Hibiki said, looking at the dark night sky.

"No! I mean, we shouldn't." Meredy said.

"Why not?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Well you know how you found me in that place...," she started to play with her fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Well I did, at one point, have teammates." Her voice became softer as she spoke.

"What happened to them, Onee-chan!?" Eve asked, scared.

"Well we camped in the forest thinking it was safe, when we got ambushed. They knew magic and I fought them all off, hoping my friends got away safely. I think they may have encountered more along the way though." She said softly.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll take shifts." Hibiki said.

"Okay. That would be smart. If anything happens sound an alarm, or wake us up," she instructed. He nodded in response and set her on the ground. Ren pulled out three sleeping bags and zipped her up in one and gave the other to Eve.

Once they were asleep Hibiki found a small spot on the ground and sat down. He activated his archive magic and kept a hawk eye surveillance of the entire forest on one screen. He pulled up another and started to look through alarms he could use. Finding a suitable one he clicked it and had it ready for further use. Looking back at the main screen he saw movements towards the East. Seeming as they were in the West part of the forest, he didn't let it bother him.

He heard something rustle to his left and looked towards it. His finger was close to hitting the button when something pink jumped out. He quickly pressed the button and had the alarms downloaded to their heads. When it went off, they sprung to life. Ren and Eve covering Meredy, who was still on the ground.

"Meredy!"


	6. Surrounded

"Meredy!" Ultear yelled happily, tackling the girl into a hug. The Trimens stood there dumbfounded. Natsu came out of the bush, followed by Gajeel and Wendy.

"Ultear! I'm so glad you're okay!" Meredy said. Using the little strength she had left, she returned the hug.

"Hibiki-san, your green!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't have a healer in our guild," he told her.

"Here let us help!" Chelia said happily, coming out of the bushes.

Wendy and Chelia sat down the Trimens and proceeded to heal them. Once their complexion returned to normal, they stood up. Wendy looked towards Meredy. She was hugging Ultear, her face still an abnormal color. She quietly walked over and healed her. When she finished, she wiped off the sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief.

"So where's the rest of your guild?" Natsu asked.

The air around them became tense. Hibiki clutched his knee, Eve looked away, while Ren looked at the sky.

"Only one person remains, she couldn't move though so we hid her." Hibiki answered.

"What? I thought everyone died." Meredy said.

"No, we just didn't want to tell you. I thought that you might want to go and save her, but we weren't capable." Hibiki explained.

"Well not only are you capable, you practically got an army with you." Lyon spoke up.

"So, who's the mage?" Lucy asked.

"Jenny." Eve answered.

"Oh, it'll be really fun to see her again." Mira said, a dark aura surrounding her.

"I think she's still mad at her." Hibiki whispered.

"Ren-kun!" Sherry yelled, pushing her way to the front. Ren looked towards the sound of her voice when something tackled him to the ground.

"Ren-kun, I thought I lost you!" Sherry cried.

"Stop crying, it only makes me love you more." Ren told her. Sherry looked up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Aww!" Lucy and Levy cried.

"Lucky dick." Gajeel murmured to himself.

"C-c-cong-congratulations." Erza said with flushed cheeks.

Hibiki turned his attention back to the monitor. Another screen popped up and showed some activity coming their way. Another screen said the same thing. Soon multiple screens were showing up saying that the same thing, but from different areas.

"What are all those screens for?" Levy asked.

"They're monitors showing the activity of the forest." Hibiki answered.

"How come they're all around the same place?"

"Because look at our coordinates." He pointed towards the large screen and showed their camp. Levy looked towards all the smaller screen. Her face paled.

"W-we're-" Levy stuttered.

"Surrounded." Hibiki finished.

Something green shot out from the bushes and hit Hibiki's screen. The spot of collision dissolved. More and more of the acidic things were shooting towards them. Jet's leg was hit and he crumbled to the ground.

"Jet!" Levy screamed.

Droy ran as fast as he could to his fallen comrade. All of the infected pointed towards the two mages. One shot at the duo and Droy used his plant magic to take the impact. More and more shot came their way. As they shot, they got quicker and heavier. They got to the point were Droy wasn't fast enough to counter them.

"JET! DROY!" Levy screamed.

**Well, sorry to put so much pressure on you guys but the fate of these two rests in your hands!**


	7. Team Shadow Gear Dies

"JET! DROY!" Levy screamed.

Jet looked back at Levy and smiled. "I'm glad I got to know you, Levy."

"This is our goodbye." Droy said and smiled.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she reached for them. Gajeel picked her up and ran in the other direction as their dissolving bodies crumbled to the ground.

"Let's get out of here before we lose more nakama!" Jura shouted at the group. They turned tails and ran for their lives back towards Magnolia.

"Oi Shrimp." Gajeel said trying to get Levy's attention. She just kept crying into his shirt. "I don't know what it's like to lose precious nakama, but just know you're not alone."

Levy looked at him through watery eyes. He looked mad, but he always looked like that unless he was fighting or eating iron. She looked towards Lucy who was crying along with her. She looked at Erza who looked extremely pissed off, along with Natsu and Gray. She buried her face back into his chest, more tears falling. Gajeel gave a sympathetic look towards the blunette.

"Wait," Jellal said. Everyone stopped. "Why are we heading back towards Magnolia. We just came from there. why go back?"

"'Cause we don't have any supplies." Laxus answered.

He went to the head of the group and started to lead them forwards. They started to walk along with him, but the last of Blue Pegasus didn't move.

"Come on guys we have to get supplies." Lucy told them when she noticed them not walking.

"We're not leaving Jenny alone in this forest." Hibiki said. "You can get supplies, but we're not going."

"We can't just leave you guys alone, so I'm coming along." Natsu said.

"I'll go to!" Lucy said.

"You can count us in as well." Erza said, Gray walking next to her.

"AS long as they have Erza, nothing should go wrong." Jellal said to no one in particular.

"If Gray-sama's going, Juvia will go to!" Juvia said as she ran, trying catch up to them.

"Well it looks like we got a rescue team." Jura said and continued forward.

Team Natsu, Juvia, and the Trimens walked back towards the area they just left. Before coming to the opening they made a left. After walking for a while they came upon a trail. They followed the path until they came to a spot in the ground with a large stick in it that was moving.

"She's still alive, thank god." Hibiki said, starting to dig up the spot.

Something green shot through a bush near them. Natsu looked in the direction but saw nothing. He heard rustling to his let and was on guard. Erza, Gray, and Lucy noticed this and put themselves in front of the Trimens. Lucy rested her right hand on her keys and her left on her whip, Gray rested his fist on his open palm, Erza had a sword in hand, while Natsu's fists lit up in flames.

Jet and Droy jumped from the bushes and towards Lucy. Jet let out an ear-piercing scream in her face. Hibiki and Eve looked up from the dirt and saw the duo. They kept digging but sped up. Lucy fell on her butt and stared in fear at her old nakama. Taking a closer look she noticed that there was flesh missing in places, bones showing in other and green blood was everywhere. On Jet's shoulder and Droy's leg, there were teeth marks.

_So that's why their now the undead. _Lucy thought. Jet pinned her arms to her side and lifted her in the air. _He could never lift me before! _Natsu ran up to him and punched him in the face.

"You were my nakama, but now you're the enemy!" Natsu yelled at him. More of them piled out of the forest. Ren noticed this and used his air magic to blow some of them away. Erza was in a cutting frenzy, while Gray was freezing them. They were endless. As soon as they realized that they couldn't possible beat them all Lucy pulled out Virgo's key.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy yelled. The key started to shine as a pink magic circle appeared. Out came a puff of smoke and Virgo. "Virgo, I need you to dig up Jenny!" She ordered.

"Yes princess." Virgo answered and walked over to the panicking Hibiki and Eve. She pushed them aside and quickly dug up the ground.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to breath again!" Jenny exclaimed when Virgo took her out. Her face was mostly green and her blond hair had dirt sprinkled everywhere. Eve put her on his back and they bolted. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Juvia followed behind them with Hibiki and Ren.

The zombies slowly started to catch up to them, with Jet in the lead. He activated his magic and shot towards the front of the group.

** Here's a quote from Charlie Higson **

_I've always been interested in the mechanics of frightening people. I like the idea of disturbing my readers, giving them sleepless nights and stamping images in their imaginations that will stay there for a very long time._

**Creepy right?**


	8. Escape

The zombies slowly started to catch up to them, Jet in the lead. He activated his magic and shot towards the front of the group. He reached out towards Jenny and grabbed her neck. He harshly pulled her off of Eve and bit into her tan flesh. She screamed in pain. Jet removed his teeth from her arm and watched in delight as it quickly turned to a disgusting shade of green. The Trimens stared in horror at the sight.

"Jenny!" Eve finally screamed, then raced towards her. Her lips turned slightly upwards into a smirk.

Jet threw her harshly to the ground and jumped at Eve. Jenny grabbed Eve's hand and pulled him down. Jet landed on the ground, face first. Jenny looked at Eve happily, then sunk her teeth into his side. Eve smiled sadly as green overtook his features.

"Eve!" Hibiki shouted. Lucy stared at the scene in front of her, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks. Natsu grabbed her hand and ran forward. Erza and Gray noticed and ran after them. Ren, with tears falling down his face grabbed Hibiki's hand and dragged him forward.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered as he pulled her forward. Jet appeared behind Lucy and went in for the kill. Natsu pulled her forward, away from his grasp. He grabbed her other arm and put on his shoulders.

"Hold on." He whispered. She clutched on to his pink hair as his hands lit up. He shot forward as Jet started to chase after him. Erza came from the rear in her flight armor and cut Jet across his back.

Droy used his plant magic and had the vines shoot him forwards. He grabbed Jet and wrapped vines around his open wound. Jet broke free from Droy's grasp and raced towards Natsu again. Erza slashed at his legs this time and got trapped by Droy's vines. She broke the vines and slashed his throat. She ran at Jet and stabbed him.

"Even if you were my nakama before, you're not now, but you know to never hurt my nakama." Erza said, venom dripping from every word.

Droy fell to the ground, dead. Lucy looked back at the scene, a stream of tears pouring down her cheeks. She gripped Natsu's hair tighter and buried her face in it. Gray passed the fallen Droy. He stopped and covered him in ice as a memory.

_"__It's gone, but don't worry. Don't you think Creation magic is wonderful?"_ Gray replayed what Ur said to him when she lost her leg. He concentrated then finally placed his fist on his open palm. "Ice make: Grave!" He shouted. A block of ice craved with Droy's name appeared. Gray placed it next to Droy and bolted. But first, he left a treat for his followers. "Ice make: Floor!"

* * *

"Alright, so what do we need?"

"Two journals!"

"Food!"

"Liquor!"

"Clothes!"

"Um, stuff to carry it all in?"

"Yeah!"

"Iron!"

"For building?"

"For eatin' dumb ass!"

"Who the hell are you calling a dumb ass, twinkle face!"

"Boys, boys, you're both beautiful. Can we move on now?"

"What was that card freak?"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped their bickering.

"So, we need journals, food, alcohol, clothes, sanitary supplies, backpacks, and Levy get the bastard over there some iron."

"Who the hell are ya callin' a bastard-" He stopped with a hard, lightning punch to the head.

Levy wrote out the word iron and it appeared in front of Gajeel. He quickly munched it down and stood up.

"We also need writing utensils!" Levy tried to speak over the conversation. No one heard. Gajeel picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Oi! Shrimps got somethin' ta say!" He yelled. Everyone looked towards them.

"W-we need something to write with." Levy said in a barely audible whisper.

"What did she say?" The lightning mage asked.

"She said, "We need somethin' ta write with!'" Gajeel yelled.

"Alright! Everyone find as much supplies as you can!" Laxus ordered.

"We can't just go alone, we'll all die." Freed pointed out. "We need a strategy."

"You're the strategy man, you come up with something."

"We'll go in teams of four!" He stated

Everyone paired up into teams of four. Some teams were Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana, then Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, and Wendy. Levy and Gajeel were the only ones left. They decided to go alone.

"Don't worry Gajeel, she won't bite." Bisca reassured him.

"How'd ya know!" Gajeel yelled at her. Levy, as a tease, pinched Gajeel's arm.

Team Natsu and the rest of the Trimens came from the outskirts of town, racing towards them. Lucy was still on Natsu's shoulder, crying.

"What the hell happened ta ya? Aren't the play boy's over there missin' someone?" Gajeel asked.

"Jenny and Eve, along with Jet and Droy are..." Erza trailed off.

"Well Jet and Droy are defiantly dead now." Gray said looking away.

"No, time to deal with this. What's left of Blue Pegasus join Gajeel's group. Now when need to find some empty journals, something to write with, food, clothing, sanitary supplies, backpacks, and alcohol, anything else?" Freed asked.

"Books!" Lucy pointed out.

"And books. Now let's go find them!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered


	9. Collecting

**So I'm currently planning on how the next person/people to die. It will be a while before they do, so keep voting. FYI it's a tie for first! **

The teams of four left and searched for supplies. Hibiki and Ren were quiet as their group first went to Fairy Hills. No one bothered to uphold the no boys rule anymore. The larger the group the safer you were. Levy walked in, followed by Gajeel while Hibiki and Ren stayed outside. Gajeel looked back at hem and raised an eyebrow.

"You know the rules, no boys allowed." Hibiki told him and put his hands up in defeat.

"Ya really think that rule still matters?" Gajeel asked him. Hibiki and Ren walked in after the fact was stated.

Levy was shifting through the bathing area looking for soaps, shampoo and other cleaning supplies when Gajeel , Hibiki and Ren walked in. They noticed the extremely large bath tub and let their imagination loose. Hibiki and Ren blushed madly at their idea of what went on it here. Gajeel just ignored the two perverts and walked over to Levy.

"So Shrimp, have ya found anythin' yet?" He asked.

"Nothing useful, just supplies to clean the tub." She answered still searching.

Gajeel crouched down to look into where she was searching. He found a small box next to her and grabbed it. He pulled it out and examined it.

"Oi Shrimp. What the hell is this?" He asked and showed it to her.

"That was the box of soap I was looking for!" She said. She came out of the cabinet and took the box from Gajeel's hand.

"Ya've been lookin' for this on little box?" He asked shocked.

"It was the only one I could reach." Levy said and pouted.

"Gihihi! Don't worry, I'll get them for ya." Gajeel said and rubbed Levy's head.

Levy made an annoyed expression which made Gajeel laugh more. Levy stood up and pointed to the high shelf. Gajeel looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw box after box of supplies. He didn't question it knowing who was living here. He walked over with Levy following him and started to pull down the boxes. He handed them to Levy, who put them on the floor. When they finished with that they looked at the sea of boxes and sighed. That was a lot of soap.

* * *

"What are we going to get?" Lucy asked.

"Food!" Natsu yelled with fire coming out of his mouth.

"I actually agree with flame brain for once." Gray said.

"I could go for some strawberry cake." Erza said agreeing.

"You know were not going to eat it right?" Lucy asked exasperated. "I think we should get some clothes!" She then said cheerfully.

"That's all you ever want, rent money and clothes." Natsu said depressed. He thought about all the delicious food that they were going to get and knew that Erza would hold the bag so he couldn't get it.

"Fish!" Happy cheered, trying to change the topic back to food.

Lucy;s stomach growled. Everyone looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. She rest her hand on her stomach hoping to shush it and turned around. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Looks like it's settled, we're getting food." Erza said and walked towards the center of town with the rest of her group following.

They passed by cake shops only to find all the cake was bad, butcher shops to find they're meat was bad and fruit carts to see their fruit was spoiled. They finally came across a market with canned food. They picked up every single thing they could find and made Natsu, Gray, and Happy carry it all.

"Why do we have to carry everything!" Natsu whined.

"That's because we gathered it all while you guys fought the whole time." Lucy answered.

Erza answered by having a dark aura surround her. Natsu didn't press any further on the subject.

* * *

"Uh, what are we collecting again?" Wendy asked the older mages.

"We're collecting the two journals that were needed." Meredy answered.

"Yeah but, did we all have to climb up there because of Jellal-san's mistake?"

"Of course we are a team after all." Ultear answered Wendy.

Crime Sorciere and Wendy were scaling a cliff in order to retrieve the two note books that Jellal let get taken from him by another blue ape-like creature. Wendy noticed that it had hearts going down it triceps and acted like a Vulcan, so she inferred it was a Vulcan. Wendy looked up to see how much there was left to climb. She saw Jellal helping Ultear over the edge and sighed in relief. They were almost up the cliff.

"Come on Meredy." Ultear said and held out her hand.

Meredy took her hand happily and climbed up the cliff while being pulled up. When Meredy was up the Vulcan came back. It threw a tantrum when it saw Crime Sorciere. It jumped up and down close to the edge of the cliff, hoping that it would break and they would fall off. They jumped off from the collapsing side and landed on the sturdy ground.

"AHHH!" Wendy screamed as she started to fall.

"Wendy!" Meredy yelled. She fell to the ground and held out her hand over the edge, hoping to grab Wendy's hand. Her arm wasn't long enough and the tipp of Wendy's fingers touched Meredy's.

"WENDY!"


	10. Meeting Place

**That you for so many reviews! I need you to keep voting though, it's still a tie for first, so I created another poll to vote for the two finalist! Keep voting!**

"WENDY!" Meredy screamed.

"Meteor!" Jellal yelled. In a burst of yellow light he shot off and grabbed the falling Wendy.

Meredy sighed in relief when she saw the Jellal had caught her. Ultear put a hand on her shoulder, in an act of comfort. Meredy looked back at her and nodded. Ultear nodded in response, then stood up. A blue sword appeared and she gripped it's handle. Ultear took her orb and held it out in front of her.

"Time Ark." She said calmly.

Trees grew from the spot where the Vulcan was standing and encased it. Meredy took her sword and stabbed it into the Vulcan's heart. There was no wound when the sword disappeared, but the pain was unbearable. The Vulcan cried out in pain, but wouldn't die. He could only feel the immense pain.

Jellal brought Wendy back up and placed her on her feet. They saw the two women battling the creature and decided to let them fight, while they collected the journals. They walked over picked them up, saw they were still battling, so sat down and started a conversation.

"Thank you Jellal-san." Wendy said.

"It's no problem Wendy." He replied.

"So, are you and Erza-san together?"

Jellal's cheeks turned red. "W-why ask such a question? You're only a kid." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just curious ever since the Grand Magic Games."

"It's okay Wendy. You have the right to be curious. And you're answer is no."

"You should tell her how you feel."

"She's just a friend Wendy."

"Oh, well you're always so close to her, she even shared her cake with you."

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's true, but she beat up Natsu and Gray because she thought one of them ate it."

"She really did?"

"Yeah, also it's said that once during one of the fights the guild had, someone took her cake and threw it. It landed in her face and she cried when it hit the floor. She then picked up her sword and cut down everyone. She's really scary when you mess with her cake."

"Any other examples?"

"Well there was one time I ate a piece of her cake, but I was new. She forgave me but said 'don't ever eat my cake again or else.' I decided never to touch her cake, ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She bought fifty once, for celebrating me coming into the guild. I got one and she got the rest."

"Now I know why it was such a big deal. Maybe I should try again?"

"Well if you're done with story telling, I'd like to get back to the meeting site." Ultear interrupted.

"We never decided a meeting place." Meredy said.

"What! Then how are we suppose to regroup! How are we suppose to get these journals to everyone!" Wendy freaked.

_Hello, everyone?_

"Warden-san!" Wendy said.

_Yeah, we just realized we never discussed where to meet. I decided to contact everyone to see if they were done, and get a meeting place._

"Well we're up on top of a cliff, so where were at is out." Ultear stated.

_What are you doing up there?_

"It's a long story involving rocks and Jellal's thought process." Meredy answered. Jellal's cheeks turned red again.

_What about me?_ Erza asked.

"It's- uh- nothing." Jellal answered, looking away as if she was there.

_Okay. Well our group went to find food. Most of the stuff was spoiled, including my cakes. _She pouted with tears in her eyes. _We found tons of can foods though, so. _

"I see, well where are you guys?"

_We're in the center of town. _Lucy answered.

_We're in Fairy Hills. _Hibiki answered.

_Really! Levy can you hear me?_ Lucy asked.

_Uh, yeah Lu-chan! _Levy answered.

_Are you busy Levy-chan? _

_Yeah! Now get off the line! _Gajeel roared at her.

_Levy-chan are you?! _

_No! I'm just carrying a lot of-Whoa! _

_This is why I told ya ta get off the line! _

_I'm sorry Lu-chan, but I'll explain later! _

_Let's just meet where Erza and her group is. _Laxus suggested.

_It would be a easy place to get to. _Fried said.

_Alright! Everyone, we're meeting in town square! _Warren said.

_Okay, we'll meet you guys there! _Max said, then communications were cut.

"Okay so now we know where were going. What to head there?" Ultear asked.

Wendy looked over the edge of the cliff. "Is there any other way to get down?" She asked.

"Time ark!" Ultear said. A ramp or rocks appeared and formed a safe path to get down. "Now there is."

"We should get going." Jellal said and stood up.

He walked down the path followed by Wendy, Ultear, and Meredy. What they didn't know was that Eve, Jenny, and a very injured Jet were following them, wanting revenge for their fallen nakama.


	11. How They See The World

**This is a special chapter! It was mostly for the late post but I wanted to have fun with it!**

They crept in the shadows, unnoticed. Their targets were in front of them, but they were stronger then them. They had to rely on numbers in order to take out small groups like them. Their main target though, was a healing mage. Just imagine it, one of their comrades fall, and they get healed. A unlimited supply of nakama! Their first plan failed, when that fire mage beat their pet. They were going to get one though.

For now, they needed to memorize the small groups abilities. The blue haired male saved their target, so they wouldn't hurt him...too badly. As for the pink haired and raven haired women, they were powerful, great additions. They were going to get them all, not like the last two times where they only got two. No. They were going to have all four.

A short, blond haired male, a tall, blond haired female and a tall, light brown haired male were following them. They use to love these people, but now they were a buffet. The pink haired woman looked like a good screamer. Maybe they wouldn't keep her after all. To have succulent meat instead of rotten meat sounded to good to be true. But there it was, walking towards town.

They needed to act fast, so they couldn't regroup. Then they wouldn't get their healer. It was going to be hard signaling the others though. They weren't suppose to be discovered, but it couldn't be helped. The blond male looked at the sky, then opened his mouth. A red gas shot up into the air, only their kind could see it. It gave off a horrific stench though.

Soon, their nakama would come. Soon they would be able to heal their brown haired friend. It was all going to plan. They wouldn't need...that guy. That guy was driving the blond male crazy. He would remember their past, him, that guy and the other guy. Ichiya was theirs now. He didn't need...that guy. No. All he needed was Jenny, Jet, and Ichiya. His new family. Maybe they would even be able to get Droy back. They would have to try.

The first person that came was Ichiya. He was the strongest out of all of them. They were going to go to... that tiger place, and claim some nakama there. They already got people watching them. Most of them were half way gone, but others were almost there, they just needed a little help. After they got a strong mage here, they were heading over there.

Who would they get over there? Ichiya was talking about it earlier, even though none of the _humans_, what a despicable word, knew what they were saying. Ichiya said that they should get that lady. Apparently that's what her name was, for all they knew. But what Ichiya was really talking about, was how they were going to capture Erza.

First they were going to slowly torture the blue haired male, and make him one of them. Then, when her guard was down, Ichiya was going to bite her, and make her his queen. Then as a welcoming, they were going to eat the blue haired male.

"Eve!" Jenny yelled in his ear. He jumped and was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yes." He replied.

"Ichiya said that we should move soon, he said to figure out something to do with Jet." She looked at the injured man they were supporting.

Most of their people said to turn him into a meal, feed the starving children. Eve and Jenny were able to convince them that, he was stronger than any of them, and would be able to protect them. One man knew about this and stood front and center of everyone else. It was Nab. He said how fast of a runner Jet was, and how strong he had become. He would be able to take about five kids an a minute to a safe location. Many people trusted Nab and finally gave up.

"We should leave him here, and put a marker so when we get the healer, we can heal him first." He replied.

Jenny nodded, then crouched down beside him. Only women were able to mark people, that's why Eve brought Jenny. Jenny kissed Jet's lips and left a trace of her blood lingering there. She would be able to smell her way back to him, and the healer would fix him. With that done they were about to put their plan into acting, seeing all the red in the sky.

**Okay this was really fun! Now, vote for either Ogra and Minerva or Ren and Sherry!**


	12. Prepared to Die For A Scarlet

**Alright! Last day to vote! At 3 o'clock tomorrow (that's when I get home from school) I'm closing the poll! Ogra and Minerva are winning, just to let you know! On to the next chapter!**

"Um, Jellal-san." Wendy said.

"Yes." Jellal replied.

"I have a weird feeling."

"About what?"

"I don't know, it just feels like somethings about to happen."

"Yeah, I have that feeling to. What about you two?"

"Yeah. It feels like someone's following us." Meredy said.

That's when it happened. Hundreds of zombies sprung from the tree tops, bushes or hidden tunnels. One immediately tried to grab Wendy, only to be struck by Jellal. A blonde haired male stepped to the front and moaned something. All of the other zombies moaned back, letting Jellal know that that was their form of communication.

They sprung at Jellal, Meredy and Ultear, making Wendy step back. A group of them surrounded her, and they started to slowly move away from the others. Meredy quickly noticed how Wendy was missing, and put a sense link on her. Meredy learned that they were trying to single out Wendy and opened a pathway to get to her. She got out of the group, and rushed towards Wendy. She felt an immense pain in her leg and fell to the ground.

Meredy knew that she needed to get to Wendy. Through the pain, she stood back up and dove into the crowd that surrounded Wendy.

* * *

"I wonder where they are." Warren said still looking for the missing group.

"Contact them. It's unusual for them to be late." Erza said, concern was written all over her face.

"Alright." He put his index and middle finger against his forehead. "Wendy, you there?"

_Meredy-san!_ Wendy's voice said, clearly surprised.

_They're trying to get you Wendy. That's why they singled you out. _Meredy's voice said.

_Wendy! Meredy! _Ultear shouted.

_Come on! We need to help Jellal and Ultear! _Meredy said.

_What do you want with Wendy? _Jellal asked.

_Mwwhhan_ A voice said.

_We're here!_ Wendy said.

_Meredy take Wendy out of here!_ Jellal ordered.

_But I can help!_ Wendy protested.

_No! They're after you Wendy. We need to get you to a safe place._ Ultear retorted.

_Right!_ Meredy said.

_Rrahharg! _A voice protested.

_Wendy!_ Jellal shouted. The communication was cut off.

"We need to go and help!" Lucy said.

"We're not going to lose another nakama!" Natsu yelled.

"YEAH!" The group agreed.

Natsu went to the front and used his nose to follow Wendy's trail. The group followed closely behind him.

* * *

"W-what." Wendy said softly.

Above her stood Jellal's body. He had shoved her to the ground and away from the teeth that were about to clamp into her skin. The mouth suddenly stopped when it saw Jellal in his path. The creature backed up and looked towards the ground where the girl had fallen. When she wasn't there, it thought the girl disappeared.

"Larg!" Another voice ordered.

Five strong looking zombies grabbed Jellal's arms. They pulled him away while he struggled. He couldn't get free, and he couldn't use his magic. Just what were these things?

"Jellal!" Ultear yelled. Jellal was pulled out of sight

"We need to go and regroup! We can't rescue him with out more people!"

"But-" Wendy tried to say, but was cut off.

"We need to protect you! That's what Jellal did! We're going to do the same!" Ultear shouted.

Ultear grabbed Wendy's arm and started to pull her away. Meredy followed behind the two retreating figures, while trying to see Jellal.

He was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Rharg." A voice said. Something slapped Jellal's face.

Jellal opened his eyes to see a mutated Ichiya in his face. He jumped back in surprise and fear.

"Rlog." He said. Jellal gave him a confused looked.

Ichiya looked annoyed. He pulled out a bottle of blue parfume and sniffed it. He then looked at Jellal again, and gave him a pissed off look.

"Jellal. You are to be our bait. First, we are going to trade you for the lovely Erza. Then, I'm going to transform Erza into our kind. Finally, she is going to kidnap you, and take that blue haired healer and bite her. After all that, we are going to celebrate by eating you. Understand."

Jellal's eyes widened with shock. They could actually think like that? He wasn't going to get Erza involved. He knew she still loved him, and he still loved her, so having her give her life for him was not allowed. He was going to protect her, and Wendy. No matter what the cost was.

He was prepared to die fro Erza Scarlet.


	13. Jellal

**Well it's an obvious winner, Ogra and Minerva! Since they haven't even gotten into the story yet (and it's still in the past), they'll have their turn later. Also, new poll! I decided to only give you one guys one choice. I don't want to have a tie for first again.**

Ultear, Wendy and Meredy ran threw the forest, the zombies hot on their trail. Ultear used her time ark and threw trees in their way. They quickly maneuvered their way around and continued to chase them.

A blur of pink hair flew past them and engulfed the oncoming enemy's in flame. Wendy looked back and saw Natsu, Gajeel was next to him, with Lucy and Erza. She felt a strong embrace and was afraid. She felt someone breathing on the back of her neck and shivered.

"It's okay Wendy." Gray said. Wendy felt a wave of relief.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!" Lucy yelled, her shinning key raised high.

In a puff of white smoke, Loki appeared. He looked up and saw a mess of green. There was no need for an explanation on what Lucy wanted. Loki shot forward, hands emanating light as he punch them down, one after the other. Loki looked like he was having a hard time alone, so she called out another spirit.

"Gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy yelled, her key glowing.

In a puff of white smoke, Taurus came out, ax in hand. "Lucy-sama! A perfect body as Moosual!"

"Taurus! No time of being a pervert! You need to help Loki!" She yelled at him. He nodded and gripped his ax tightly.

Natsu lit up the entire group, the kept burning out though, so he kept lighting them up. Gajeel walked past him and punched a few in the face. To his pleasure, after each punch, he heard a loud crack.

"Lroooind!" A voice sounded. All of the up coming enemies went to the side and saluted.

Erza stopped her assault when she saw a mess of blue hair. She dropped her sword and gasped when the red tattoo over his right eye came into view. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes, she was shocked, curious, but most of all, afraid. What was going to happen to Jellal? Why hadn't they bitten him yet?

The short man that looked like Ichiya cleared his throat. "Hello again, former comrades." He said. Hibiki dropped to his knees, tears ran down his cheeks.

"I have come today to make a deal." Ichiya said. When no one said anything he continued, "I have taken your blue haired friend. In exchange for him-" Before he could finish, Erza attacked him.

"Give him back!" He yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ichiya smirked.

"Now!" He yelled. The people holding Jellal, dropped him and restrained Erza. She struggled and tried to get free, it was hopeless.

"Erza, my sweet, join me and become my queen! We could rule the world!" He yelled. Everyone of their nakama jumped at them, but the men on the sides jumped in front of them. They kept piling up, it was impossible to get pass.

Ichiya rubbed Erza's neck, making her shiver. Jellal was still on the ground, unmoving. Ichiya poked and prodded in places no man (knowing Erza) would touch. She shook in rage. He smiled up at her and parted his lips.

_So, this is how it will end. I'm going to get kissed by Ichiya (my worst nightmare) and he's going to bite my lips. The worst part is, it's happening in front of Jellal. _Erza thought. To her surprise, Ichiya opened his mouth wider. He sniffed in some parfume, and grew in height and muscles. He quickly went in to bite her neck, when a flash of blue got in the way.

"J-Jellal... JELLAL!" Erza screamed in complete horror.

**Jellal! I wonder what's gonna happen. I honestly don't know yet. But I have a general idea. **


	14. Forever and Always

**Hello everyone! It's the weekend, so I will hopefully be able to get three chapters in before the weekends over!**

"Jellal...JELLAL!" Erza screamed, tears pouring down her face. It started to rain for the first time in a month.

Jellal was standing in front of Erza, Ichiya's teeth in his shoulder. Ichiya surprised, jumped away from the blue haired man. Jellal gave him a nasty look as his body started to turn.

"You don't tell your enemy a secret." He hissed. Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal as he fell backwards. It started to pour.

"Jellal! Why did you do that!" Erza yelled at him.

"You told me that no matter what live. You were the reason I lived, I couldn't let it go." He said, going through the transformation. Erza buried her head in his chest and cried. The rain poured harder.

"But now what do I have to live for!" she screamed into his chest.

"Now you have to find the cure, save me, just like before." He said and made her look up at him. Jura broke through the barrier.

Tears streamed down Erza's cheeks. Jellal wiped them away with his one hand. With the last of his strength he leaned in and kissed Erza's lips, for possibly the last time. He pulled away, fully transformed. Erza looked at him crying to hard to move. He screeched at her and moved from under her. He still had some control over his body and mind. He was going to make sure, with the last of his will, let her leave, unharmed.

Erza didn't move, she curled into a ball and cried her eyes out. He stared at her, knowing it was his fault. He felt bad knowing that this was, the what? his third time making her cry like that? He was slowly losing his mind, every passing second, she looked so delicious, in more than one way. He wanted her, just like Ichiya, but his dam human consciousness wouldn't let that happen.

He lost it, her flesh looked to good to pass up. He would hold back though, he would (after he bit her) kiss those beautiful lips again. They would be together again. Why would he pass up a chance, to claim what was his? Apparently Ichiya had thought of that first because he was right next to Erza, about to bite her again. He raced forward and threw the tiny man away.

Erza looked up, to see Jellal protecting her from Ichiya again. She only cried harder, knowing that she couldn't keep that now. He was gone, no longer hers', all because of the tiny man. To her surprise he bent down and started to stroke her hair. Even if he was different now, he was still comforting her. He was still the real Jellal.

She looked up at him, he gave her a compassionate smile. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss her. He did it so slowly, she thought that he was really him. His lips hovered over hers' for a second, then he moved down to her exposed neck. She didn't care, even if she was going to turn. She had gotten him back, only to lose him again. She was going to be with him, but what about her nakama?

Jellal opened his lips and exposed his teeth, he was going to nip her skin and claim her as his. Then, he would kiss those daring lips. Natsu had just gotten through the barrier. He saw Erza about to be bitten. With all of his speed, he raced forward and pulled her away. Jellal saw this and screeched at Natsu. Erza was too busy crying to even notice. Natsu passed Erza to Jura as he passed by. Jellal shot towards Natsu, fist drawn back. Natsu ducked and kicked Jellal in his side.

They ran. They went through the barrier to go out. Seeing Erza everyone was reassured, but Jellal wasn't there. Then they noticed her tears. Only one person had made her cry like that before, and Wendy was the only one that saw it. She understood and followed them. Nobody knew what to say, but seeing Wendy follow, they went with her.

* * *

They had made it to a safe spot. Erza cried all the way there, and was still crying. The sky cried with her. Everyone felt bad, but didn't no how to comfort the crying girl.

After a while everyone left her alone, to sulk, to cry in peace. She realized that everyone was gone a few minutes later, and looked towards the sky. She brought her knees to her chest, then wrapped her arms around them. In frustration, she screamed at the sky, hoping god would hear her, and bring Jellal back to her side.

No matter what happened, she would keep him there. Forever and always.

**This chapter made me cry. It was inspired by Christina Aguilera's _"Hurt"_, just to let you know, if you didn't get the hints, Jellal will be coming back! I couldn't possibly do that to Erza, not after this scene. **


	15. Payback

**I realy don't have anything to say but I will still be showing parts with Jellal and the others in it!**

Erza found the group, they had been patiently waiting for her to calm down. When they saw her, her red hair was everywhere, her eyes were red and swollen and she was fidgeting. Lucy walked up to her and gave her a hug. She didn't know how Erza felt, but she looked like she needed someone there for her.

"Lucy-" Erza tried to say. Lucy interrupted her.

"I just want you to know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." Lucy said.

"Lucy. Thank you." Erza told her. She returned the hug.

"You're like a sister to me, I never want to see you sad."

"Same goes for me Erza-san." Wendy piped in.

"We know what you went through, seeing you're loved ones die rig-" Hibiki was saying. Erza cut him off.

"He's not dead." She said simply.

"I know how hard it is to except that fact Erza but-" Chelia was saying, but Erza interrupted her, too.

"He's not dead! I know it, the real Jellal was still in there! There must be a cure!" She yelled.

"He's dead Er-chan. We're upset about it, too, but-" Meredy was saying, but again Erza stopped her.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She shouted this time. She clutched Lucy and started to cry again. "I know it. He wouldn't have stopped Ichiya when he was like that, he wouldn't have been so calm and careful around me, when he saw me cry, he wouldn't have know it was crying because of him!" She yelled the last part. Meredy and Ultear looked at each other.

"That does sound like Jellal." Ultear said.

"He would've done anything to make sure you were safe." Meredy added in.

"But he tried to bite you!" Natsu interjected.

"Please tell, how exactly did he try to bite you?" Ultear asked.

"He came in as if... if...if..." She trailed off, her face become extremely red.

"Please continue." Ultear said happily, knowing where this was going.

"I-i-i-if-if h-h-he w-was-" Erza tried to say, she stuttered with every word.

"If he was going to kiss you?" Mira sang. Erza nodded, flustered.

"Instead, he went towards my neck. He wasn't going to bite it hard, I could tell from the look in his eyes."

"Exactly what was that look?" Ultear asked, curious. She was going to pay attention to every word. This was going to be used against him some time in the future.

"It said that he didn't want to hurt me." She replied. She crossed her arms over her chest, a sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Yep, sounds like Jellal alright." Ultear said. "But, that means he's not dead. Would that mean, everyone else isn't dead?" She asked.

"I would like to believe so." Jura said. "It might just be because of his love for her."

Everyone exchanged knowing glances. If Jellal wasn't dead, there was a very high likely that the others weren't either. They all nodded. They were going to save their nakama. Now that they know that there is a cure, They have to make sure they don't kill anyone.

* * *

He walked throw the halls of their hide out, heading for Ichiya's room. Everyone in the hall stepped aside, afraid of the dangerous look in his eye. When he approached the door, the guards stepped in front of him. He grabbed them by their head and threw them backwards. He destroyed the door in one go.

"Jellal!" Ichiya said furiously.

"Ichiya, I've come here to take your throne." He said, the glint in his eye said it all.

"I accept your challenge." He replied and jumped off of his throne. He stuck two parfume bottles up his nose. His strength and size grew.

Jellal stood there, full of himself. Ichiya charged him, but he made a swift dodge. Ichiya came back around and tripped him. He tried to punch him but Jellal said something under his breath that Ichiya couldn't make out. In a yellow flash Jellal was in the air. He made his own attack. He grabbed Ichiya's face and chucked him into a wall. He landed on the ground, thinking that it was over, but Ichiya ran threw the hole in the wall that his body made. When Jellal saw him he scowled.

"I will repay you, for what you made me put Erza threw." He said. He lit up in the yellow light again. "Meteor."

Jellal shot towards Ichiya and punched him square in the face. He went flying into the wall. Jellal turned off the light. He walked towards the bloody faced man. He hovered over the fallen man and place his hand over his chest. In one swift motion he pushed his hand into his chest and wrapped his fingers around the organ that lied within. He ripped it out of the man's chest and tossed it on the ground. He stepped on it, blood flying everywhere.

"Goodbye Ichiya. That's what you get for making Erza cry." He walked towards the throne, then sat in it. He liked the feel of it. He should get a second one built, especially before he claimed his queen.

"I'll make sure you never cry again, Erza. It doesn't suit you."


	16. Sabertooth Joins

**Is anyone else in a Jerza mood?**

They were walking through the forest, guard up. Every other time they had been in the forest, they were ambushed. This time, thought they were prepared. After some time they ended up in a deserted town.

"I wonder if there's anyone here." Lucy said.

"Well if there are any, there won't be many." Erza said.

"We should get some more resources." Hibiki said. "It would be better to have extra."

Everyone nodded and split into groups of four. They were the same groups as before, but in a different environment, so they kept their guards up.

* * *

Juvia, Wendy, Chelia, and Carla (she insisted that she counted as a person. Everyone finally let up because she was so persistent.) walked through the deserted town. Wendy and Chelia were chatting merrily, Carla interjecting certain things at points in their conversation, and Juvia feeling awkward walking along with them.

"Come on." A voice pleaded. Wendy heard and stopped in her tracks. She looked in the direction it was coming from and ran towards it.

"Wendy!" Juvia yelled and chased after her. Carla chased after her with Chelia close behind.

"Come on Sting-kun." The voice pleaded again. "You need to get up. You need to help Rouge."

"Fro thinks so, too." A different voice said.

"Uhhh." A third voice said. Wendy picked up the pace.

Wendy made a sharp turn and tripped over something soft. Juvia turned and stopped, Wendy crashed into Juvia's head, and Chelia into her back. What they saw surprised them.

"You're a healer aren't you?" The small red cat asked, tears running down his face. Both Wendy and Chelia nodded.

"Please heal Sting-kun!" He pleaded.

"And Rouge, too!" Fro added.

"Alright!" Both Chelia and Wendy said.

Chelia position herself next to Rouge and Wendy, Sting. Wendy moved Sting's hands off his face to see his condition. He was mostly all green, but he was still curable. Two blue magic circles appeared, one over Sting, the other Rouge. After a couple minutes their green bodies became tan.

Rouge was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw a mess of blue and pink. He jumped back and had his hand raised as if he was about to attack.

Fro jumped in his face and yelled, "No, Rouge! They healed you!"

Rouge lowered his hand to see the tan faces of both the girls. He looked over to Sting to see him sleeping peacefully, perfectly fine. He looked at his hands and saw that they were normal. He looked at the girls then at Fro and Lector. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered. The girls smiled at him.

Sting opened his eyes and saw Rouge talking to two blue haired females, a pink haired one, a white cat, Lector and Fro. He saw Rouge's tan face and was startled. Like Rouge he inspected himself. His hands were normal, although his clothes were in tatters while the females were fine. There were a few holes here and there, but in better condition that his.

The blue haired female that was standing up, noticed he was awake and turned around. Her dressed was ripped on her left side, exposing her Fairy Tail guild mark. He recognized Chelia but knowing that the other two were from Fairy Tail was surprising.

"Oh you're awake." She said. Everyone directed their gaze over to him.

"Yeah." Was all he could say. Sensing the tension in the air, Rouge decided to bring the topic to something else he'd been wondering.

"Would you mind... if I asked you to heal the people in our guild. Some are close to the edge like me and Sting were, but they're able to be healed."

"I can't turn down anyone who needs treatment." Wendy said. "Unless they're my enemy." She added as an after thought.

"Aren't we your enemy?" Sting asked.

"Are you a dark guild?"

"No."

"Then no."

Sting stood up, so did Rouge and the two girls. Sting and Rouge took the front and lead them to the guild where the members were sprawled everywhere, clutching their heads, moaning. Wendy and Chelia immediately went to work. After about an hour Warren contacted them.

_Are you guys okay? Nobody attacked you? _He asked.

"What the hell is that!" Sting yelled. He looked to his left then right, trying to find the source.

_Who's that? _Warren asked.

"Let's just say, we're bring back a surprise." Chelia answered, then cut off the communication.

"Okay, can someone please explain, what the hell that was!?" Sting asked and yelled.

"Warren can use telepathy." Wendy answered, finishing her work.

"Oh. Wait, what do you mean by surprise?"

"It's obvious. They plan on bringing us back to their group." Rufus answered.

"Oh? That means I can have my rematch with Laxus." Ogra commented.

"And I can get my revenge on Erza." Minerva commented.

"Um, we were going to become nakama, not fight each other." Wendy said sheepishly.

"We should discuss it first." Minerva said.

"Well I'm going." Rouge said. "It's a good chance to make nakama, and I'll be traveling in a large group, easier to defeat mass hoards."

"I'm going with Rouge." Sting said. "Because of all those reasons, and I can fight Natsu-san."

"Well I agree, I'll go." Rufus said.

"Well, it's decided then. Saber tooth will join Fairy Tail and Lamia Scales group."

"Um, we also have an independent guild, and what's left of Blue Pegasus." Wendy said.

"Oh, and that adds how many people?" Minerva asked.

"Well at first it was six, but now we're down to four." Wendy answered.

"What happened to them?"

"Well Jellal-san-"

"Jellal!" Sting said surprised. "The escaped criminal?"

"Yes. He sacrificed himself to protect Erza-san. Then Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Erza-san, Hibiki-san, Ren-san and Eve-san all went to save Jenny-san but Jet-san bit Jenny and Eve turning them into the monsters that give me nightmares."

"Oh, so Erza had a lover?" Minerva asked.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama would be her lover." Juvia said under her breath, touching her index fingers together.

"Alright we should head out." Rouge said, heading towards the door. Everyone followed him out.

After a couple minutes the group decided to stop and wait for Warren to contact them again. They had absolutely no idea where they were going, and Sting, Rouge and Wendy couldn't pick up any of their scents. After thirty minutes passed Warren contacted them again.

_Wendy? Where are you? _He asked.

"We kinda got lost. Exactly where are you guys." She asked.

_We're in the center of town. _He answered.

"Okay we're on our way there!" Chelia said. She cut off the communications.

The group got off the ground and started to walk to the center. Sting, knowing the town the best, was leading the group. Minerva and Ogra were in the back. Rouge stood on the outside, along with Wendy, Chelia and Juvia. They weren't going to take any chances.

When they got to the center, they found the group. Juvia, Wendy and Chelia went in the front, for precautions. Everyone was stunned to see that their group had gained so many people. Natsu's eyes widened in shock when the familiar scent hit his nose.

"Why the hell is he here!" He yelled. He pointed his finger towards Sting.

"They wanted to join the group. The more people we have the better." Chelia answered.

"Juvia thought it was a good idea. Juvia would like them to be in the group." Juvia said.

"Well, I don't mind havin' Raios with us." Gajeel said.

"I told you, call me Rouge." Rouge said, annoyed that Gajeel used his real name.

"Ya can tell me anythin' but I usually go by nicknames. Just be happy I'm usin' ya real name. Ain't that right Shrimp!" Gajeel said happily. Levy looked somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, I can't get him to call me Levy." Levy said.

"Ya name should be changed ta Shrimp."

"I think I get it." Rouge answered. He felt bad for Levy now.

"It's weird though. It's so dangerous looking but he cuddles his cat at night." Levy said to get back at Gajeel.

"Oi! I told ya ta tell no one!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu laughed at Gajeel. Rouge couldn't hold back a small laugh at the man he used to fear.

"I'm gonna get ya back fer that later, Shrimp. Be on yer guard."

"Oh really? Do you mean like last time, when you-" Levy stopped what she was saying. Her face started to heat up.

"Oh, I'd really like to know how this ends." Rouge said.

"Ya better not finish Shrimp." Gajeel growled.

"Can't you finish this conversation later?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"Well we should let them join, Chelia's right. The more people the better." Mira said.

"Alright we'll take a poll." Lucy said. "All those in favor of not letting them join say 'I.'" No one said it.

"It's settled they're joining!" Fried said. Everyone cheered.

"This should be interesting." Sting said.

**Alright everyone! I need some help! Who want's Mermaid Heel to join? Please tell me before Tuesday comes to an end, I'll have to add them next chapter because it would be to late if I did any other one. **


	17. Relationship Building!

**2 Jellal point of views! Last chapter there wasn't any, so I decided to put two in. Anyways keep voting! I really don't want Lucy and Levy to go. Maybe I'll do a Jellal, Lucy and Levy point of view? Oh and tell me if you want me to announce the rankings so far. I will happily do it!**

He walked in the front, Jenny, Eve, and a very hurt Jet following. Jet had recovered some, but wasn't suppose to use his magic, unless absolutely necessary, according to Jellal. Eve was completely silent, not wanting to talk to the monster who murdered his master.

They entered the town containing Sabertooth. They were close to becoming one of them, they just needed a little boost. Jellal came here to give them that boost. He needed numbers in order to get Erza, and what better way, then to get strong mages?

They walked through the town until they came to the run down guild. Jellal entered first, hoping that they would already be on the ground suffering. When he saw it empty, he was shocked. He turned around and exited the building.

"Jellal-sama, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"They aren't in there. Release the hounds." He said simply.

Jenny whistled and out came three dogs, one was to find people, another to find their way back to base, and the last one was to find others of their kind. Jellal touched the first one, and used it's nose to find any familiar scents. One that immediately filled his nose, was strawberry and iron. He recognized this smell and frowned slightly. He wasn't expecting her to be here so soon.

"She was here." He said and moved his hand away.

"Who?" Jet asked.

"Erza."

"Doesn't that mean that their whole group went towards..." He trailed off.

"Yes. We must act quickly. We need numbers on our side. They also have strong mages, that will help us tremendously. Move."

* * *

"Is it lunch time yet?" Natsu whined.

"No." Lucy answered.

"Now?"

"No.

"How 'bout now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Noow?"

"NO!"

"No-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gajeel yelled at him. "When she say's no the first fucking time, ya don't fucking ask two fucking seconds later!"

Levy's stomach growled. Gajeel looked down at her, she looked away, blushing. Gajeel immediately jumped Lucy for her backpack. Natsu shoved him away, claiming that all that food was for him and Luce.

"But the Shrimps' gonna die! She needs food, now!' He ordered the last part.

"Gajeel, I'm fine, really." Levy said, trying to convince him.

"Ya ain't okay Shrimp! Did ya not hear yer stomach growl at ya! Ya need food!"

_I have the backpack that contains our portion of the food, do I tell Gajeel? No, he'll probably try to force something to Levy then eat the rest. Or maybe he would eat all of the cans? Should I tell Gajeel? _Rouge thought. Levy's stomach growled again. This time Gajeel shoved passed Natsu and tried to rip the bag off of Lucy. Levy felt bad for her friend.

"Here you go Levy." Rouge said and handed her a cup of fruit. Gajeel looked in their direction and saw the food Levy had. He dropped Lucy (Natsu caught her), and walked back towards Levy.

"Where'd ya get that?" He asked.

"You know, if you asked Rouge he'd give it to you. He does carry _our_ supply of food." Levy answered. she looked over to Rouge and smiled. She ripped the plastic cover off of the container, and took out a piece of pineapple. She popped it into her mouth and chewed. The sweet flavor brought a smile to her face.

Levy realized she dropped the plastic cover and bent down to get it. Rouge felt uneasy for a moment and looked over at Gajeel. The man gave him an evil look that said, 'Levy's mine. If ya ever, and I mean ever take her from me, I will personally make yer life a living hell.' Rouge looked away. If looks could kill, he would've been unborn.

Levy stood back up and stuffed the cover into her pocket. She looked over at Gajeel and held out her container of food. He looked at her like she was crazy, sharing food, when you're starving!? It was unthinkable.

"Here try one." She said when he just stared at it. He looked back up at her face. Her smile hid what she was really telling him, which he got loud and clear. 'Take one, or I'm going to force feed you.'

Gajeel reluctantly grabbed one of the pineapples and shoved it into his mouth. It's sweet succulent flavor, was delicious, but what really made him want another, was how Levy's hands had dipped into the water. The pineapple was somewhat bathed in Levy juice.

"Now can I have something to eat?" Natsu begged.

"No Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's not lunch time!"

"Who cares! Aren't ya hungry Luce?"

"Yes, but I have self control." Her stomach growled. Natsu did what Gajeel did and jumped her backpack for food.

"Natsu! Get out of there!"

"No! You need something to eat! When was the last time you ate something?"

"Umm, three days ago?"

Natsu pulled out three preserved sandwiches and a couple of water bottles. He handed one sandwich to Lucy, keep one for himself, and gave the last one to Happy. He stuffed a water into Happy's backpack, one into Lucy's pocket (He finally got it in, after her repeated hits to his head. She kept yelling at him to get out of her back pocket, but he was too dense to understand what was so wrong about it), and one into his side pocket.

Lucy ate her sandwich in a somewhat bitter mood. That did not go unnoticed by Lisanna. She walked away from her little group, consisting of Elfman, Evergreen, Mira and Fried. She felt left out in the group. Hell, they were siblings and they didn't even share a food pack. As a matter of fact, she had to share with Bixlow. That wasn't going to be much fun, but then again, neither is sharing with Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna said cheerfully. What she didn't realize, was that Bixlow was staring at the bag on her back, figuring out a way to get something out of it.

"Huy Lianna" Lucy said with a full mouth.

"Why were you yelling at Natsu earlier? Did he do something wrong?"

"If you don't consider shoving his hand down my back pocket, forcing a water bottle in that's too big to fit, wrong, then no." Lucy said after she finished her mouth full.

"Looks like Natsu was looking for a reason to touch your butt." Lucy blushed.

"Don't say such things. He might hear you."

"I know I did!" A floating tiki head yelled.

"Bixlow!" Lucy and Lisanna both said, shocked.

"Damn Mira! Bitch!" The doll yelled again.

"Hey! Don't call Mira-nee a bitch!" Lisanna yelled at the doll. Mira looked over at Lisanna after she heard her name. Behind her was Bixlow who jumped with surprise. Lisanna wasn't facing Bixlow though. Nope. She was facing a little tiki head that would say everything Bixlow said or thought.

"Don't yell that!" Bixlow yelled, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Damn Lisanna! Damn Poppo! Damn thoughts!" Poppo repeated the begging and last of Bixlow's thoughts.

"Shut up Poppo!" Bixlow yelled and grabbed the doll. Lisanna bit the hand that was over her mouth. Bixlow pulled it back from shock. Did little miss gooddie pants just bite Bixlow?

"Don't ever put your hand over my mouth again." Lisann said in a Mira-like fashion. Bixlow knew he shouldn't feel attracted to that, but he did.

"Attracted!" Pippi yelled.

"Lisa-" Puppu was about to yell. Bixlow quickly recollected his bits of soul. He shoved his tiki heads into the food pack.

"You're attracted to a girl named Lisa?" Lisanna asked, a jealous feeling lingering around.

"Uh… yeah." Bixlow answered, injecting awkwardness into the air. All three of them just stood there.

"So…" Lucy trailed off. "What dis you come here for?"

"Mira swatted me away from Fried. After the fight for food, I realized how hungry I was. So, I decided to talk to Mira's little sister, and get some food." he sId clearly showing the awkwardness. He starts ro munch on some vegetables.

"Where did you get those?" Lisanna asked starttled.

"When I shoved my tiki heads in there. I think its okay to let them back out now." he said, after he scarfed down the veggies.

"nna," the tiki head finished. Bixlow stopped in his tracks.

"I think it's better if I go." Lucy said. She went over to Natsu.

_This is going to be a long trip. _Bixlow thought.

* * *

They were following their trail. It was a secret passage that led them from town to town. It was perfect for ambush.

_Tonight, I will have you Erza. You're all I ever think about. _

**This was so hard to write! Not becuase of the stuff, but because of what I used type it. Also, Mermaid Heel will most likely be in the next chapter, this was a somewhat filler. **


	18. Surprise!

**Ah! Another tie! This time it's Ren and Sherry, and Lucy and Levy. I'll have to create another separate poll. Well 'm glad there a so many participants! **

They were walking through the forest, everyone in their own separate conversation. There was one group that caught everyone's attention, and made them stop talking.

"N-aha. NA-ahaha. NATS-ahahaha. NATSU!" Lucy screamed in between fits of laughter.

"It's not my fault that your so ticklish!" Natsu yelled back, continuing his endless tickles to Lucy's ribs.

"I-I-" Lucy tried to say but kept laughing.

"You liiiike her!" Happy said to Natsu. Natsu didn't respond, but kept smiling and tickling.

Lucy fell onto the ground clutching her sides, trying to pry away Natsu's devilish fingers. Natsu was kneeling on the ground next to her, continuing his tickling spree. Everyone walked over to the duo and smirked. Both were to involved with their own thing to notice. Lisanna frowned. She already accepted the fact that Natsu and Lucy were meant for each other, but she still couldn't help but feel jealous.

Only if she didn't 'die'.

Bixlow came and put his hand on her shoulder. Seeing someone's soul 24/7 allowed him to see all of their emotions. Right now, Lisanna was going through pain, jealously, longing, and other things. He felt bad for the youngest Strauss. He would never admit it though, he was kind of glad she wasn't shuddering under his constant touch and presents.

"I need liquor!" Cana suddenly yelled. "It's not fun being sober!" Laxus took off his backpack, opened it, and handed her a mug. He took one out for himself and drank it. Gildarts gave Laxus a fatherly nod in approval. He did, after all, let him back into the guild. It would only be wrong to deny him access.

Gajeel, Rouge, Levy, Frosh and Lily decided to start walking again. Mira already stepped in and claimed that Natsu liked Lucy. At that point they stopped, so the group went ahead and started to walk again. Rouge had a plan in mind to push Gajeel over the edge a bit. He wasn't playing matchmaker! No. He was just...doing a friend a favor.

"Are you still hungry Levy?" He asked. Gajeel immediately started to glare at Rouge. God he was scary.

"Well, um." Her stomach growled again.

Gajeel jumped at Rouge for the backpack, but he moved out of the way. He pulled out one of their preserved sandwiches and handed it to Levy. Gajeel stood up and looked ready to kill the man. He was going to make it look like an accident, for sure. Maybe he would get them lost and remember the way back, leave him there. Sounded good. Or what happens if they get ambushed again? He would use Rouge as a shield, or just leave him there to die. All three options were available.

"Here Gajeel!" Levy said cheerfully, holding out half of her sandwich to eat. Again! Sharing your food while starving!? Why the hell would someone do that!?

He looked at her smiling face, she was so happy to share, it would be wrong to not take it. Even if she was starving, it would be wrong. He would never understand the inner workings of his female crush. Then again, he couldn't really...no. He couldn't think about the past. Just like that like rat said, or was it the turtle? Whatever it was, said something like, 'The past is the past, the future isn't here yet, but the present is like iron so cherish it.' Or something like that.

He looked at the sandwich. It was had a small bite out of it. He looked towards Levy and noticed how she took small bites. He was going to eat this slowly. Well, as slowly a starving dragon slayer could. He ate it in two bites. A new accomplishment!

Levy looked over at Gajeel to see him looking ahead, as if there was no sandwich. "Gajeel," Levy asked, "where's your sandwich?"

"I ate it Shorty, as slowly as possible." He answered.

"Let me guess, one bite?"

Gajeel's face brightened up. "Two!" He said as if it was a proud accomplishment. Levy rolled her eyes and went back to her sandwich, smiling softly.

There was something Gajeel was planning to do later, but he couldn't remember. All he knew was that it had something to do with Rouge and food...

* * *

"There's a town ahead!" Natsu yelled. Everyone brightened up. Two towns in one day, possible more nakama!? It sounded to good to be true.

"Alright, lets split up into groups of three." Fried ordered. Gajeel, Levy and Rouge were already in a group, so Sting couldn't join them.

"I thought it was four?" Levy suddenly said. Fried thought about it, then brought his hand up to his forehead.

"That's right..." He murmured. Sting immediately joined Rouge's group.

Erza join Ultear and Meredy. Wendy decided to tag along and took Carla. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were in a group, but they needed one more. Juvia offered to take it, but Lyon grabbed her and insisted she join his group. Gray jumped in and grabbed her arm saying how she would go with him. They ended up ripping the poor girl in half. Jura stepped in and said how Chelia would be in his group with Toby and Yuka. They already had four, so it wouldn't be right to add a fifth.

Lisanna, Bixlow, Laxus and Jura ended up being in a group. The older two Strauss's kick Lisanna out to join Fried and Evergreen. It was shock to know that they would put love before family. The groups headed off in different directions, hoping to find something good. They had to beat Wendy's previous find of another guild. The only thing that topped that was the cure, but they didn't even know where they would get that.

Erza was quiet the whole time they walked through the town. Ultear suggested that they stop and get some clothes, no reply. Meredy suggest they pick up some food, nothing. Wendy suggested that they find the cure, again nothing. Erza was still upset about the whole-love-of-my-life-dying-in-front-of-me-because-of-my-inability-to-protect-him-or-anyone, thing. No matter what anyone did, it didn't help. The only thing that would work would be getting Jellal back, but that was out of the question, for now.

Wendy picked up on a familiar scent and raced off towards it. Erza looked up and noticed her running off. She already lost Jellal, she defiantly wasn't going to lose Wendy. She raced after her, Ultear and Meredy trailing behind. After countless minutes of chasing, they ended up at a guild. Wendy's second find in one day, she was lucky.

Erza looked at the guild symbol and and say the Mermaid Heel sign. She and Kagura became good friends, it would be nice to have her. They entered the guild, only to see a mass of green people walking, some on the floor clutching heads, and one special one in the middle. He had blue hair and a red tattoo over his right eye.

"Jellal."

**Ah, Mermaid Heel comes in, with a slight twist. I hope you uys weren't expecting Jellal's thingy. The ending somewhat made up for that. **


	19. Rescuing Mermaid Heel

**We finally got a winner! It looks like I just had to wait a couple of day. Well Ren and Sherry, I'm sorry but it's time to go, at least you'll go together, if that makes it any better? Also, that quote Gajeel was referring to was from Kung Fu Panda. I'll put the real quote at the bottom. **

"Jellal." Erza said stunned. The pain from _the incident,_ as everyone else called it, was returning. She was going to break down crying, right in front of everyone.

Jellal turned and looked at her. He was surprised to she her again so soon, but he had no real, understandable way of communicating with her. He noticed blue next to her, the healer. It was nice to know that she was kind enough to bring her along, it was like a... present. Yeah, a present. The day that Erza Scarlet became his until the end of time, she brought a gift.

Ultear quickly used her time magic and put up wall of tree roots. They had to get Erza out of here, and quickly. They couldn't afford to lose her, she was strong, she could lead the group, but she was to upset about the loss. She'll be able to get out of the funk that she's in, but with time. It was somewhat ironic. She had control of time, but she couldn't give her that time.

She kept the tree roots growing at a rapid rate. It would take a long time to eat through it, and a long time to go over it. She quickly turned to Wendy and ordered, "Heal as many as you can Wendy! We don't have much time!"

Erza snapped out of her trance when she heard Wendy's name. She had to protect her, unlike what she did with Jellal and Simon. She used her magic and got a sword. She wasn't going to turn into one of them! She wasn't going to let sweet little Wendy change either!

"H-help." A soft voice whispered. Erza recognized it immediately. _Millianna. _

Erza rushed over to the source and left Wendy to Meredy's care. On the ground, inches from the wall, Millianna was on the ground. She looked horrible. Erza turned her over onto her side and looked at her face. They were close to the end, and that wasn't good. Millianna was crying though, but for what?

"Help Er-chan." She pleaded softly.

"Don't worry. I'll have Wendy heal you-" She said but was cut off.

"Not me!" She tried to yell. "Kagura-chan!" With the last of her strength, she pointed to the wall, half of Kagura was there, the other half on the other side.

Millianna closed her eyes. Erza thought she was dead, but the light rising and falling of her chest was enough to prove that she was still alive. Erza stood up with her sword in hand. She cut part of the roots and dragged her out. Behind her was Arania, Risley, and Beth. She was trying to save her nakama, but didn't have enough strength to make it.

Erza quietly reached through and pulled Beth over. She did the same with Arania, but Risley was too large. Risley opened her eyes and was scared when she felt someone pulling her. She looked up, petrified, but saw a healthy Erza. Erza gave her a warm smile.

Risley saw how there were green people scratching at the wall Erza was trying to get her past. She knew that it must be better on the other side, so using the last bit of her magic, she shrunk herself. Erza quickly pulled her through, and Ultear fixed the hole. Wendy was there, already working on Kagura.

"That was crazy Erza. You could have gotten caught." Ultear scolded her.

"I'm sorry, but I could lose anymore of my nakama." Erza replied sternly.

"It's alright, but it's good to have you back." Erza gave her a light smile.

They sat there and waited for Wendy to finish healing everyone on this side of the wall. After what seemed like forever, she had finished. People were standing up and moving about, but a thump rung through the air. Everyone directed their attention to the wall, another thump. Erza pulled her sword out again, and this time they could _see_ the wall vibrating.

"Everyone move! Get out!" Kagura ordered. Everyone ran out except for Arania, Risley, Beth and Millianna. Ultear and Meredy were leading the group. Wendy was comforting the people freaking out. The six girls ran after them, protecting the rear.

A loud crack rang in their ears. Beth took the chance and looked back. Green people were ripping the wall to shreds and running through it like their lives depended on it. They raced towards them, drool falling down their faces as they went. Beth looked forwards, tears falling from her face. She ran ahead, too scared of being in the back of the assembly.

A small little girl was leading the pack of hungry wolves. She was the healthiest looking one in the entire group. She was the fastest kid in her school, and looked like she ate good food. She charged ahead of everyone else and went after Erza because of her hair.

Using the power in her legs, she jumped at her. Kagura noticed and cut the girl with her sheathed sword. Erza saw this and immediately grabbed Kagura's sword to prevent her from attacking anyone else.

"Let go of my sword!" Kagura yelled at Erza.

"No! You can't kill any of them!" Erza yelled back.

"Why not!"

"Because they can be healed!"

"W-what?"

"Yes! We can still get them back!" Kagura nodded understanding Erza's reasoning. Erza handed her back her sword.

Jellal was _not_ happy. First, that damn wall of tree roots, then running off with his men. She was going to get punished, cruelty wasn't going to work, so he would take one of her nakama. But first, he needed her.

"Muloku." Jellal said. It a flash off yellow light, he shot forward and grabbed Erza by the waist. He flew off into the sky and went to a place where no one would bother him.

"ERZA!" Kagura screamed.

* * *

"Did you hear that metal head?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"Yeah. Did it sound like someone screamed Erza ta ya, too?" He asked.

"Yeah lets go check it out!" Natsu yelled and ran in the direction he heard the scream. Gajeel followed him.

"H-hey! Wait!" Lucy yelled. She chased after the two with Gray and Juvia.

**I finished with somewhat of a cliff hanger. If anybody wanted to know my word of the day was somewhat, not that you would know. But as for the quote!**

_"The past is the past, the future is unknown, but today is a gift, cherish it." Master Uguay to Po. _


	20. I'll Save You

**Chapter 20! How did I ever get this far? **

"ERZA!" Kagura screamed. Arania grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, there was no time. Kagura fought against her, trying to get free from her hold.

"Erza will be fine on her own! Trust her!" Arania yelled at her. She stopped protesting and ran with her friends.

_I'll be waiting Erza, you better come back. You're the closest thing I have to a family._

* * *

Jellal stopped over a clearing in the forest. He put her down and quickly attacked her to a tree. She struggled to get free but the rope he used stopped her from using the magic. He pulled out more of the rope and tied her arms behind the tree. She kicked at him, but he stepped on her feet.

He didn't say anything. He knew he wouldn't be able to reason with her, and she wouldn't be able to understand him. He gripped her shoulder and slightly grazed her lips with his own. Erza wasn't going to let this act get the better of her, so she bit him. It was the only attack she had left and she was going to use it.

Jellal stumbled backwards and feel onto his butt from the force. He looked at his hand and watched in horror as it started to turn back to normal. He looked at Erza who was shocked to see the real color of his skin return to him. His eyelids felt heavy and before he knew it, he fell back, unconscious.

Erza watched in happiness, as he went from green to slightly tan. He red tattoo stood out brilliantly in the darkness that had occurred during their rescuing. She smiled knowing that Jellal was back, but she realized that she was still tied to a tree. She didn't want to disturb the look of sleep on his face, but they were sitting ducks at the moment.

She had two option, either shout at him or kick him till he woke up. Shouting at him would attract to much attention, so she was left with kicking him. She kicked at his leg for it was the only place she could reach. After a couple of tries, he turn on to his side.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled. It was obvious that he was sleep deprived because of the bags under his eyes, but they needed to move. It also didn't help that the rope was biting into her skin.

"Come one Jellal! Get up!" She yelled at him in a hushed voice. She continued her assault of hard kicks on his legs.

"Alright, alright." He said and sat up. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and saw Erza tied to a tree. He was stunned to see her tied up, but blushing because she was hunched over and giving him a very clear view of her chest. He looked away.

"Jellal! Can you please untie me?" She asked. He nodded and stood up. She leaned back against the tree, glad that she could finally use her magic again and put her armor back on. She regretted trying this dress on and swapping it with her other one.

Jellal went to the back of the tree and unbound the rope. It fell to the ground and Erza shook out her arms. She turned to him and smiled, he didn't understand why she looked so happy. In a sudden burst all of his memories returned and he was ecstatic. He hugged her tightly to his chest and didn't want to let go when she pushed him away.

Erza had tears running down her cheeks and he instinctively wiped them away. He kept his hand on her cheeks and brought his face closer to hers. Just before her planted a kiss on her tempting lips, he looked into her eyes. Her soft brown eyes gazed back into his and they kissed in the moonlight.

* * *

Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Gray and Juvia were running towards the source of the voice. In front of them was a hoard of mages, running in their direction. In the front was Meredy and Ultear. They were shouting orders at the scared, crying mages behind them. Natsu stopped and so did the others.

"Oi! Ultear, where's Erza!" Gray shouted his question at her. She looked forwards but had a gloomy look on her face.

"I-it couldn't be." Lucy said, shocked. Natsu clenched his fist in complete anger. Now that was six nakama he'd lost to those rotten bastards, he wasn't going to sit by and watch them disappear one by one. He charged forward, pushing throw the crowd of people. Lucy ran after him, following in his path.

"Natsu stop!" She yelled over all the commotion. She pushed past people trying to get to him.

Kagura looked over her shoulder to see that the green stalkers looked ready to spit something at them. It came flying past her head and hit the house next to her. The spot of collision start melting under the amount to toxins the gooey ball of spit held. Her eyes widened as more of the lethal spit was shot at them.

Natsu finally made it to the back of the group, Lucy close on behind. A spit ball was close to hitting him, but he dodged, and it hit Lucy's shoulder instead. She let out a scream of pain and feel to her knees, clutching the wound. Natsu turned his gaze from sheer anger to shock as he turned around. Lucy was there getting left behind by the group and in pain.

The first one ran by him and went for Lucy. Natsu quickly ran up to it and smacked it aside. He picked her up bridal style and charged after the group, ball after ball of spit getting shot at them. Natsu was hit on his side but kept running through the sheer agony that followed. He had to get Lucy out of this dangerous situation that he had dragged her into.

He was going to protect her, no matter what the cost, and they were going to get through this, together.

**I wasn't going to add the whole Lucy getting hurt thing, but the story develops and starts to write its self, I simply type it. **


	21. Redirection

**Sometimes I wish I could be as old as this chapter. Enough of my wishes, I put up a new poll. I have something special planned later so the top three winners of this poll will be gone, not forever. I was going to do five, but I still haven't killed off Ren and Sherry or Ogra and Minerva, so I'll just use them. **

Natsu charged forward, carrying the crying Lucy in his arms. It was his careless actions that got her into this mess, so it was his responsibility to get her out. The smell of burning flesh hit his nose and he looked down at the sources of it. Lucy's arm was badly damaged. He wouldn't be to surprised if he saw bone, but thinking about that made him run faster. His side wasn't as badly damaged, but it still burned.

Natsu ran past everyone that followed him. Gajeel smelt the burning skin and noticed how Natsu was burned. Everyone else noticed the burn and gray tried to stop him, but Natsu broke free and continued running. Gray intended on going after him but Gajeel stopped him.

"Don't." He said calmly. "The Bunny girl's burnt, too."

Natsu kept flying past people until he shot past Wendy. He slowed down and reached the healer mage.

"Wendy! Get on my back!" He ordered. She noticed the burns on both of them and nodded. She jumped onto his back, careful of not touching his wound.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... vernier!" She yelled and a blue magic circle appeared underneath him.

Natsu grinned and took off. He sped to the front and continued forward until he finally made it back to the group. He crumbled to the group, dropping Lucy and clutching his side wound. Wendy jumped off his back and healed him.

Celia pushed to the front of the group and saw that Lucy was clutching her arm in agony. She dropped down by her side and moved her arm off the wound. It was horrible. Blistered skin, blood pouring through the burnt veins, she needed serious treatment.

The smell of Lucy's blood hit Natsu's nose and he lost in. He pulled away from Wendy, his wound being treated, and lunged at Lucy. He grabbed her good shoulder and shook her lightly, trying to get her to wake up. He looked towards Celia accusingly, but saw her treating the horrible wound. When he saw it, his insides crumbled. It was his fault for her wound.

* * *

After sometime, the large group returned and saw Natsu on top of Lucy, sleeping. Both of them had bandages around their burnt sections, but other than that they were unharmed.

Levy looked around the group and noticed a certain scarlet haired mage gone.

"Where's Erza?" She asked the group. Everyone looked away with sad looks. Everyone else got the message of what happened and felt depressed.

"I'm right here." She replied. Everyone turned in the direction of Erza. She stood next to a tree, a spot of blue hair next to her.

"Erza!" Kagura yelled. "Get away from there!" She ran forward and slashed at the tree. Jellal ducked before the blade could get his head, but it got a few strands of hair.

"That's what I get for trying to surprise everybody." He said, crouched on the ground. Everyone was wide eyed, except for Natsu and Lucy. Most people thought it was some sort of trick, but Gajeel and Wendy reassured them.

"He's the real Jellal alright." Gajeel said.

"He doesn't have the scent of death on him." Wendy added.

Everyone felt better, but weren't willing to trust him yet. Some of the group started to head in the direction from which Meredy and Ultear came from, but they were stopped by Gray and Juvia.

"I really don't think going that way is a good idea." Gray said, putting up a wall of ice.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. Juvia thinks we should go the way Erza and Jellal came from." Juvia said. Everyone shrugged and head in the way suggested. Gray and Juvia sighed in relief. That was a close one.

* * *

**Alright, I didn't want to keep this chapter short so I added in a special section!**

"Fried, don't you think Bixlow and Lisanna make a cute couple?" Mira asked Fried. He looked over at the two talking.

"They don't really suit each other." Was all he said.

"Then you don't really know Lisanna."

"What do you mean?"

"She can get crazy, at times."

"I haven't seen that."

"Well they're like Gajeel and Levy, don't really match but hold all of the traits that the other person needs."

"Oh yeah? What does Bixlow need that Lisanna has?"

"She can keep calm and think things through."

"Bixlow can keep calm."

"Ow! God damn it! What the hell was that for!" Bixlow yelled at Lisanna.

"Okay." Fried said proved wrong. "But, you don't know that for certain."

Bixlow stomped on Lisanna's foot. "Ow, that kinda hurt." She said.

"How many times has someone stepped on your foot?" Bixlow asked.

"Plenty of times. When your guilds constantly shaking and people try to regain their balance, they tend to step on your toes." She smiled.

"Fine, you win." Fried admitted defeat.

Mira wouldn't tell Lisanna this, but she wanted her sister to find love. It wasn't true that Mira cared more about Fried than her -it was about the same- it was just that she wanted her sister to spend more time with Bixlow. She told Elfman to stay with Evergreen and ignore Lisanna, but he protested.

"It's not MANLY to ignore your little sister!" He yelled.

Mira was able to 'convince' him though. It'll all work out in the end, everyone would be happy. Fried had his doubts though, he wasn't sure that Bixlow would fall for the youngest Strauss sibling, but Mira said that if worst came to worst, she would force him.

_I wonder if I'm helping him, or killing him. _Fried thought. He looked over at his friend who seemed to be laughing and smiling with Lisanna. _Only time will tell._


	22. Nightmares

**I'm weird. I label all of these chapter titles, but I label the document by what chapter it is. I should be going like TD (The Disease) 1 or TD 2, but I don't. This one -for example- is chapter 22. **

**Well onto a completely different note, the current poll results (voting is still open)! Macao (That's how you spell his name, right?) and Wakaba are first! Hibiki is second, which I completely understand. And thrid _was_ a FIVE way tie, but some person decided to be kind enough to settle it and chose Elfman and Evergreen. So those are the current results! It's not a blind poll so you can track the progress yourself, but this is for all those lazy people! NOT TO OFFEND ANYONE OR ANYTHING!**

The group headed in the suggested direction. The group was as loud and rambunctious as ever. They acted as if their lives weren't constantly in danger, that life was just like before but traveling. Sure, there wasn't the guild or the masters, but they still had most of their nakama, what else could you ask for?

"Oi Lucy, wanna do a mission?" Natsu asked out of habit.

"What missions?" Lucy asked him. Natsu stopped and pondered the question. Lucy shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"There's- no wait. Oh-no." Natsu keep going, not realizing that it was a trick question. Lucy felt like stopping him, but that's the only time she's seen him seriously think. She didn't want to end it so soon.

* * *

Erza was probably the happiest woman on Earthland. She went right past cloud nine and hit ten, then eleven and is stuck on twelve. She had Jellal back, and they were dating! She couldn't believe it, her dream had come true. Jellal was right there, kissing her lips hard but passionately. She had to constantly pinch herself to make sure that it was true.

She felt like she was apart of his independent guild. He talked about how they always faced problems and traveled about everyday. What was happening felt like that, but better. She had her nakama, her boyfriend and her cake! It was all canned though, so it had a bit of a metallic taste to it, but she would get over it.

Jellal on the other hand was hazy. His vision kept going in and out, and his brain kept shutting off. He constantly heard a low voice mumbling in the back of his head, and it haunted him. He would be happy and content one moment, then his voice would speak and he felt...evil. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he had Erza by his side, he could fight it off.

* * *

Lisanna was getting a piggy-back ride from Bixlow. Her feet were sore from walking so long, and she was tired. She hadn't sleep in days, and on top of it all, she was hungry. Bixlow seemed to be the fittest, sleep deprived person she'd ever seen. He was never tired -she assumed was from lack of sleep- and he was willing to carry her, and they'd been walking the same amount of time!

Lisanna was going to take this time and get some shut eye. She would tell the leader of the group -whoever they were- that they needed time to rest and replenish their strength. They would probably deny, but she was still going to try! She would think about it after she let her brain rest. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Bixlow was tired. He wanted to rest his aching feet, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Lisanna. He knew that that wasn't natural for him, his feelings getting the better of him. He decided to get some food, and maybe offer Lisanna something.

"Alright everyone!" Jura yelled to get their attention.

"We decided to stop here and rest for the night." Minerva concluded. Bixlow was overjoyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but decided to trust his ears, just this once.

"Oi Lisanna." He said and patted her head that was on his shoulder. She stirred but clung to him tighter.

"No Mira, it's to early." She mumbled then changed the positions of her head.

Bixlow let the girl continue her sleep. He couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep on his back while he was walking. He couldn't remember how many times Evergreen tried and failed. She just kept chattering into his ear while Fried stuck in ear buds and ignored her. He shook his head and got those horrible memories away from his thoughts.

He crouched down and removed Lisanna's arms from around his neck. She fell onto her back and continued to sleep. Bixlow was happy to know that she was a heavy sleeper. Then again, it could have been the lack of sleep. He shrugged and went to the backpack. He pulled out two small blankets and a can of chicken soup. Sure he couldn't heat it up it a pot on the stove, but who needs to do it traditionally when you have a fire mage?

He went over to Natsu who was resting against a tree, staring at Lucy. Bixlow gave him a tongue lolling smile. Natsu was clearly annoyed that Bixlow was bothering him.

"What?" He asked, wanting the freakishly tall man to get out his way. Bixlow didn't say anything, but stuck the can in his face, smile still plastered on. Natsu sighed and touched the bottom of the can with two red hot fingers. The soup started to boil and Bixlow was on his way.

He sat next to the sleeping figure of Lisanna. She had shifted and was on her side now. He reached over and grabbed the blankets and backpack. He tossed the blankets over he to keep her warm for the night, then pulled out a spoon the iron dragon slayer made. He really didn't want to, but was easily persuaded my the three S Class mages of Fairy Tail.

He quietly ate his soup and listened to the low murmur of chat between the groups. He soon realized, that everyone else was talking and eating while he sat next to a sleeping Lisanna, quiet. He wouldn't have cared, if Mira hadn't pointed towards him and Laxus looked backwards to see him. He would've walked over there and joined him, but was to pissed at Fried and Evergreen for ditching him. Besides, he felt that it was his job to protect Lisanna. He wouldn't tell anyone that though.

He finished his soup quickly and looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. To his pleasure, no one was. He crawled over to where Fried's backpack was and shoved the can in there, along with Poppo for a surprised. He smirked and quickly crawled away, hopping to not get caught. He was delighted to see the he wasn't.

He sat next to Lisanna and looked at her sleeping figure on last time. He noticed a thin sheet of sweat lining her forehead and placed his hand on it. It wasn't hot, but she was panting. He knew this feeling all too well, poor little Lisanna was having a nightmare. What it was, he didn't know, but he planed to find out.

He laid down, and when he did that, she shot up gasping for air. She looked around her surroundings in complete fear, but came face to face with Bixlow in the next second. She jumped back and let out a scream of fear. Everyone turned to them, wondering if something was wrong.

"Lisanna did you..." Mira trailed off. to think that her sister was having nightmares wasn't something she wanted.

"Bixlow! That wasn't funny!" She yelled at him. Everyone shook their heads and acted like she was the boy who cried wolf.

When everyone turned back around and continued their conversations, Bixlow said,"Nice cover-up. So, care to tell me about it?"

"About what?" She asked a if there was no such nightmare.

"You're nightmare. I thought you had a fever when I saw you sweating."

"You watched me sleep?"

"No! I glanced at you before I was going to go to sleep."

"Oh, so you care about me, do ya?"

"Of course, you're a nakama." Lisanna felt a little tug at her heart.

"Well my nightmare..." She trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay." She said. "I was I this current situation, but we were all in a cave. Mira-nee and Elf-nii were zombies and everyone was slowly changing into one of them. They all yelled at me, 'go get out of here! You're our last chance!' I didn't want to go, not all alone. Besides, I'm a Fairy Tail mage, we never leave our nakama behind. But, everyone started to turn and I was all alone. I ran out of the cave being followed, but no matter where I turned they were always there. I finally got away, only to realize that I was all alone. No one to laugh with, cry with, share the good times with. It was horrible. But then they caught up again and instead of making me one of them, they ate me."

"What a long, twisted dream."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"I'll be right here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'll protect you through out the night alright?"

"No, you need your sleep."

"Well you do to, so-"

"We'll both sleep, but I won't be able to unless I know you're right there."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold my hand." She said.

She extended her hand towards him. He took him and lay down next to her. She had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She turned on her side and pulled her hand away by accident. Her eyes shot open, nightmare flooding back into her head. Bixlow propped himself up onto his elbow and looked at her.

"Here, I have an idea." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Lisanna snuggled closer to him and fell asleep again. Bixlow sighed. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed her being this close to him. He hoped that every night from now on, she had a nightmare.

**Well, I have a little action writer's block. Because of that, I decided to make this a fluffy chapter. Oh and for all you people out there that couldn't possibly care less about this, my OTP is BixlowXLisanna! It's upsetting that there aren't many stories about them. **


	23. Nightmares pt 2

**I had the worst day ever! My self esteem went from 100 to 4. That's a huge drop and that was only from one period! Well I get to write so that rises it, but it will be fine tomorrow. **

There she was, next to her older sister and brother. Walking talking, like they usually would, but this was different. The sky was gray, it was drizzling, there was an eerie feeling in the air, she could see blood on everyone's shirts, but they didn't notice. She couldn't care less about all those facts. If she was correct they were still fighting against the zombies, so that would be usual.

And it was, until they reached a cave. Nobody payed attention but her. She stopped and stared at the entrance like it lead to hell. Her siblings kept walking and didn't notice that she stopped.

"Uh, I think we shouldn't enter the cave." She said to their disappearing figures.

"It's fine Lisanna." Mira answered, looking over her shoulder to answer.

They kept walking into the cave, Lisanna standing just outside watching. She looked back and noticed she was alone. She quickly ran after them, thinking that they were a big enough group to fight off anything that could be inside. She constantly looked at the walls as she ran to catch up. It was completely dark and no one was lighting a torch.

She finally made it back to Mira and Elfman who keep at their conversation, even though they couldn't see each other. Lisanna felt to her left where Elfman's voice was coming from. She quickly retracted her hand and wiped the gunk that came from him off.

"Elf-nii, why are you gooey?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Lisanna? It's not Manly to back assumptions!" He yelled the last part.

"B-but, I'm next to you."

"Here." Mira lit a torch and net to Lisanna was a zombie. "Get away from there!" Mira yelled.

Lisanna quickly jumped away and it started to rain. It wasn't water that came down, but more zombies. People started to scream and run away. They were quickly bitten and screamed. Lisanna stared in horror as one went after Mira and got her. She screamed in pain and turned to Lisanna.

"Run away! Go, quickly!" She ordered as her face and body became green.

"No I won't go!" Lisanna protested.

"It's not Manly to leave your sister to die!" Elfman roared and charged through some of the ones surrounding her.

Lisanna watched the scene play out in front of her. Her nakama fell as more of them came raining from the roof of the cave, they started to bite each other and went after more. Natsu and Lucy were slowly backing away, him making the occasional punch to the face. They went to Lisanna and they started to back away together.

When one of them were smart enough to catch his fist, they bite into it. He fell from the pain, and Lucy quickly grabbed him and pulled him close. Tears streamed down her face as his arm turned to that horrid green.

"Luce, I'm sorry." Natsu whispered into her ear.

"Don't be. I was glad to have been able to spend so much time with you. It was really fun." She said.

"I've always wanted to try something." Natsu whispered into her ear. Lisanna backed out of the cave as soon as she saw them gathering around Natsu and Lucy.

"Guys!" She yelled at them. They didn't hear her, as they shared their first and possibly last kiss.

Lisanna started to cry. It was a romantic gesture that she always wanted from Natsu, but not anymore. She accepted the fact that Lucy was Natsu's, and Natsu was Lucy's. But, they were the last of her nakama. She didn't want to lose anyone, but she lost _everyone._

She turned and ran out of the cave that ruin her life. She knew that they shouldn't have gone in, but they did and it happened. She ran as far as her legs would carry her, but she lost them. She stopped to get air when she realized that she was alone. She was probably the only one left in all of Earthland.

She fell to her knee's and broke down crying. She didn't want to be all alone, she didn't want to have her nakama gone, she just wanted to be happy! Was that so much to ask for! She sat there crying for seemed like days, but was only hours. Hours of time she couldn't lose.

There was a rustling in the bushes next to her and she looked to see what it was. If it was one of them, she would just run a way again. It was Natsu, but he wasn't alone. They ambushed her, the lone wolf. She had countless bites on her as they popped out and immediately clamped their teeth into her flesh. She wanted it to stop, the endless pain. They wouldn't let up though, they kept biting her and biting her until she woke up.

* * *

She shot up, sweating and panting hard. Bixlow shot up and looked at her, worried. She turned in his direction, not knowing he was there, and looked at his metal covered face. She screamed when she saw him because of her dream.

Everyone looked at them. People were worried, especially her sister. She improvised. "Bixlow! Why did you scare me like that!"

People believed her lie and went back to their own conversations. Bixlow looked towards her, probably raising an eyebrow under that mask of his. She expected him to yell and protest at her, but that's not what happened.

"Nice cover-up. So, care to tell me about it?" He asked.

"About what?" She replied, not wanting to bring it up.

"You're nightmare. I thought you had a fever when I saw you sweating."

"You watched me sleep?"

"No! I glanced at you before I was going to go to sleep."

"Oh, so you care about me, do ya?"

"Of course, you're a nakama." Lisanna felt happier now that she heard that.

"Well my nightmare..." She trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay." She said and felt happier that she heard that. She told him everything.

"What a long, twisted dream."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"I'll be right here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'll protect you through out the night, alright?"

"No, you need your sleep."

"Well you do to, so-"

"We'll both sleep, but I won't be able to unless I know you're right there."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold my hand." She said.

She extended her hand towards him. He took him and lay down next to her. She had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She turned on her side and pulled her hand away by accident. Her eyes shot open, nightmare flooding back into her head. Bixlow propped himself up onto his elbow and looked at her.

"Here, I have an idea." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Lisanna snuggled closer to him and fell asleep again. She had the same dream, but this time she wasn't alone. Bixlow was right next to her the entire time, he knew that something was wrong and when disaster struck, he grabbed her hand to make sure she was always there next to him. They were the last one's left so they bolted. She started to cry and he provided a shoulder for her. Lisanna couldn't be happier being with someone other than Bixlow.

**I had planned to make this a GaLe chapter but I was still hung up on this. **


	24. Strategy

**Alright guys, the poll's closed! First place, second place and third place are all the same, so I have my victims! Oh, and for those who didn't know, the Fairy Tail movie came out subbed. It was... AWESOME! (my opinion) Sorry for the long wait, it was a mixture of school and vacation. **

Natsu woke up in the morning next to Lucy. To his surprise she had used his left arm's bicep as a pillow and was hugging it. He was also surprised to find his other arm wrapped around her waist. He tried to move his arm off of her, for the sake of their friendship, even though he was reluctant. Lucy didn't seem to care as she turned on her side to face him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. His blush was darker than Erza's hair.

He knew if he didn't do something fast, he was going to have the bloodiest nosebleed of all time, right in Lucy's hair. Taking his chances, he shoved Lucy away, waking the girl.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking adorable. Natsu could barely restrain himself as he stared at the girl. He shook his head, getting rid of all of his inappropriate thoughts. Lucy stretched out her arms, yawning at the same time. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Natsu who's eyes never left her. She stood up and grabbed the backpack from behind Natsu.

She grabbed out a box of cereal for the both of them and Happy. Natsu noticed how she acted like nothing was wrong, so he thought she probably didn't know. When she sat back down and put the box down next to them, waiting for Happy to come, Natsu took the box, opened it and pour the contents into his mouth. Happy came quickly and Lucy reached for the box that was now missing. She looked towards Natsu and saw how he had already eaten the entire thing. She smacked him upside the head and scolded him.

"That box was for all three of us!" She yelled, annoyed that he just gave her an apologetic look. Happy quietly munched on a fish that he pulled out from his backpack.

"But Luuuuuce!" He whined. Lucy went back to the backpack and pulled out some fruit for herself.

* * *

Gajeel was pissed at Rouge. His thoughts from the other day returned and he decided to act upon them after seeing him next to Levy when he woke up. Gajeel wasn't going to share what was his, even if he would tell himself he couldn't have her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, making him feel better.

Lily woke up from the pull. He looked up at Levy's sleeping face knowing fully well why she was pulled. He climbed out of her embrace and walked over to the scowling Gajeel. He patted his friends arm to get his attention and when he did, he punched him in the nose.

"What the hell was that for, cat!?" Gajeel yelled at Lily, holding his throbbing, metal studded nose.

"For being jealous." He replied calmly.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Gajeel asked, looking away, knowing he couldn't lie to his cat.

"Gajeel, you should know that Levy wouldn't just replace you like that." Lily said. Gajeel looked away, knowing his cat was right.

Gajeel grunted as a response. Lily knew that was the dragon slayers answer to these kind of things. He stood up and stretched, hitting Levy's head in the process. She turned towards Gajeel and opened her eyes. She stared at him, then gave him a light bonk to the head, thinking he was the one that hit her.

"Gi hee." He said as he bonked her back, only harder.

"Ow! Gajeel!" She yelled at him.

Rouge looked at the two, a small smile gracing his face. He knew that Gajeel was going to kill him after he finally got them together -playing matchmaker for Gajeel was fun-, but it would be worth it. He got off the ground and extended his hand to help Levy up. She gladly took it.

Gajeel gave Rouge a death glare worse than Miras'. Rouge cowered away in fear on the inside, but on the outside he was unfazed. Gajeel stood up grumbling to himself. He was going to beat the crap out of Rouge, then leave him for dead. No food, no water, no cat. That sounded like torture for Frosh,, too, but his cat would deal with that.

Fro seated herself in Levy's arms, right where Lily would sit, just like Rouge told her to do. Lily looked at Levy then reconsider his words to Gajeel. It was possible that he was wrong. Gajeel gave his cat a surprised looked, his cat was never wrong. There could always be a first time, just like Levy.

* * *

Soon everyone was up and ready for another day of aimless walking. The leaders of the group stood in the center of the large group. Minerva had her usual smirk, Jura had his arms hidden in his other other robe sleeve, Gildarts with a drunken smile, and Kagura with her usual scowl.

"We aren't going to keep aimlessly walking anymore." Jura started.

"We are going to at least start a defense strategy. The way things were before were awful." Minerva said.

"The strategy we have agreed upon is, all of the small, non-magic users will be in the center of the group, mages not so strong will be with them, and the stronger mages will be closer to the outside." Gildarts said, making sure not to insult anyone.

"I will announce the people on the inside." Kagura said. "Asuka, for not being able to use magic, her parents, Max, Warren, Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Hibiki, and Beth."

"As for the rest of you, decide yourselves!" Gildarts said, smiling the entire time.

"EHHH!" The group yelled at the same time, shocked out of their minds.

Everyone from Fairy Tail, excluding the ones to be called to the center, were close to the outside, Mermaid Heel was scattered, Ren was in the center with Hibiki, Sabertooth was scattered, but closer to the outside, and Lamia Scale was scattered, the leader on the very outside, along with S-class mages and Laxus's 'bodyguards', and Mira's siblings. People still hung out with who they wanted to.

They still wandered aimlessly around in one direction, not knowing where they would go, but some rumors about them creating a base soon. The leaders -maybe Gildarts- wouldn't spread rumors. Well the idea of a base was good, but what really got people motivated was the idea of a bed to sleep on. It didn;t feel good to constantly use the ground.


	25. The Cave

**I feel like I'm about to screw everyone over, but at the same time, I feel like you all are going to like it. Decide for yourselves! **

The group started walking on their path again. They were hoping to find a nice, spacious clearing to start building their base, which Gajeel and Natsu's abilities would come in handy. The newly formed group decided to spread out some so they didn't have to walk simultaneously and could also spot incoming enemies easier.

The air felt damp and Juvia looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark and ominous. She knew it was going to rain soon, it was obvious. She turned towards her Gray-sama and knew he could tell. If he could tell then everyone could tell, so there was no need to tell everyone that.

Lisanna was scared. The air felt ominous, the sky matched the feeling, and it all felt familiar. She unconsciously took a step towards Bixlow. He noticed the same things and remember her dream. He started to think about what happened in her dream, it could just be a coincidence. It couldn't possibly be real, but all those reassuring thoughts quickly disappeared when the group stopped.

It front of them was a cave. Lisanna stared at their destination in horror and covered her mouth with her hand. Bixlow took her other hand in his making her feel better in a way.

"Alright everyone!" Kagura yelled to get everyone's attention.

"We'll all be going into this cave." Minerva said, her usual smirk on.

"No!" Lisanna yelled in protest.

Tears streamed down her face and she fell to her knees. Mira was by her side in an instant. She tried to make her scared sister feel better by saying that everything was going to be alright, but Lisanna shook her head. Bixlow took his hand and put in on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lisanna?" Mira asked.

"I-it's," She said between sobs, "e-exactly..l-like..my..d-dream."

"So, there's no reason to cry about a dream." Mira reassured her.

"Mira," Bixlow said. "Everyone _died_ in that dream." He put emphasis on died.

That immediately got everyone's attention and explained the crying girl. The leaders got together and started to discuss on what actions they were going to take instead. After a couple of minutes of discussing, they finally came to a decision.

"We are only going to send in a small group of people." Jura said.

"Wakaba, you're going in so you can signal us. If everything's safe, then send smoke out. Macao you're going, too." Gildarts said.

"If I don't make it out, take care of my boy." Macao said to Laki, she nodded.

"Lisanna and Bixlow, you are going since you two seem to know the most about this." Kagura said. "Jellal will go to make a quick escape with the group."

Jellal nodded. His eyes suddenly changing. A smirk covered his face and he removed his hand from Erza's. What Erza didn't notice was the small crack that was on the palm of his hand.

The group of five entered the cave, Lisanna gripping Bixlow's hand like her life depended on it. Macao it his hands on fire and provided light for the group. Lisanna looked towards the way they entered. The entrance was no longer visible so she gripped Bixlow's hand tighter. He gave her hand a squeeze in reply.

They continued their journey for a couple more minutes. Wakaba felt that the cave was safe for the rest of the group, so he turned around and took the pipe out of his mouth, ready to give them the signal. Before he could, he felt a drip on his next and looked up. Everyone looked up with him and wings started to flutter.

"Shit!" Bixlow yelled as zombies started to fall from the roof of the cave.

Exceeds were flying and dropping the green killers. Jellal had a wicked smile on his face as all of his skin started to crack. The four mages turned and looked at him shocked. His skin fell off of his body to reveal his green complexion.

"It feels good to be back." He said cracking his neck. Bixlow stood protectively in front of Lisanna.

"What the hell! We trusted you!" Bixlow yelled at him.

"It's called magic, but now I can talk to you, too." Jellal said. "I was suppose to lure you hear, but who would've thought that you'd do it yourselves!?" He laughed. "Too bad that not everyone went in. I'll make sure to give you your punishment, Lisanna. But, you all will become my underlings!"

"Like hell!" Bixlow yelled.

As the green people stayed on the ground, un-moving from the impact, he grabbed Lisanna's hand and started to run towards the back of the cave. Macao and Wakaba started to follow, but they started to move again and grabbed their ankles. They were dragged down and taken in by the mass of zombies.

* * *

"I think the smoke's coming." Natsu said looking inside the cave.

"AAAHHHH!" A scream came to everyone's ears. It was Macao's voice.

"Dad!" Romeo yelled. He went t run into the cave, but Laki stopped him.

"It's Manly to save your sister!" Elfman yelled as he charged into the cave.

"Elfman!" Evergreen yelled and followed him inside.

"Me, Ogra, Ren, Sherry and Hibiki will go in after them." Minerva said and went in.

Hibiki used his magic to create light going along the entire inside of the cave. He downloaded two sounds into Jura's head. One said that they needed help and the second one was that they were gone, don't come in.

Everyone was on guard. From that horrific scream, they knew something was in here. Exactly what though was unknown. They sure as hell wouldn't think that they couldn't handle it. But, the overwhelming truth that was coming was going to kill those thoughts.

* * *

On the roof of part of the cave, a man with a drunken smile was clinging to it. Elfman passed him which caused his grin to widen. He saw his sexy little sister com in here earlier, but he was going to get revenge on him.

"My soul... is quivering."


	26. Traitor

**W-whoa! 100 reviews!? That's crazy! I decided to make this two chapter's in one! There will be a special mark to separate the chapters, so...yeah. Start reading!**

Jellal wasn't going to let Bixlow and Lisanna get away, unharmed at least. He activated Meteor and shot in the direction they went. His magic was stronger after two years and becoming a zombie. He didn't understand why, but it was better this way. It was easy to catch people, hunt them down, but he wasn't as smart. There were always costs and benefits with every decision you make.

He quickly caught up to the two fleeing humans. He shot passed them and slashed the shoulder of the white haired female. Her blood went flying, but the man stopped. He had an opening and he took it. Jellal came back and punched Bixlow's mask, shattering it like glass. Bixlow let go of Lisanna's hand and flew into the wall.

"Figure eyes!" Bixlow yelled.

His red eyes turned green and he looked right into Jellal's soul. He possessed Jellal and stopped him before he could attack Lisanna again. She crumbled to the ground in pain after it finally registered. Bixlow pulled himself out of the wall and beat the crap out of Jellal. He sent Jellal back in the direction from whence he came. He put Lisanna on his back and continued to run forward.

Jellal came back to the large group assembled in the cave battered and bruised. They surrounded him and made sure he was okay. Seeing that he was fine, they backed up and informed him that more people were coming. He smirked, feeling that his plan wasn't completely ruined.

"Get the exceeds and go back up to the roof." He ordered.

* * *

Bacchus was crawling along the roof of the cave. He followed the sound of Elfman's roaring, "MAN!"

He stopped and jumped down, making sure his landing could be heard by Elfman. Elfman looked back at the crouched Bacchus, shocked that he didn't sense his magic earlier. Bacchus looked up at him. He gave Elfman a smile that sent goosebumps up his arm from fear.

Bacchus launched himself at Elfman. He ducked, but Bacchus sent his palm right into Elfman's chest, making him hit the floor. Bacchus quickly sent another blow into Elfman's side, sending him flying into the wall. He stood up only to get another palm to the chest, sending him deeper into the wall. Elfman had no time to takeover into his Lizard man form.

He was completely defenseless.

* * *

Minerva and her group walked through the cave, prepared for anything. Hibiki kept his screen, trying to track the presence of what they were facing. Ren held Sherry's trembling hand and whispered soothing words into her ear. He didn't understand why Minerva wanted her to come with them. She wasn't cut out for things like this.

"I found something." Hibiki said, staring at the monitor.

"Well, spit it out." Minerva told him.

"I found one, but it's by Elfman." Hibiki said. "He's right over top of him. If I zoom in we could see what's going on..." He trailed off, enhancing it so they could see what was happening.

On the screen Elfman was getting pummeled into the ground by Bacchus. His blood was everywhere, even on the roof of the cave. Everyone was wide eyed, Sherry started crying and saying she wanted to go back. Hibiki created another alarm and downloaded it into Jura's head, giving him a brief explanation on what it meant.

* * *

A bar appeared over Jura's head. Everyone was expecting the worse, but Jura read the description and went wide eyed. He needed an answer from Hibiki, so he touched the corner of the screen.

A visual of Hibiki and his team appeared in front of him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Behind Hibiki was the screen of Elfman and Bacchus and the rest of them watching it. Mira noticed and went closer to make sure her eyes weren't playing with her.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes. She covered her mouth and shook her head. Fried came over and wrapped an arm around Mira, not quite understanding what was making her cry.

On the screen Elfman was still getting pummeled. Bacchus stopped. Everyone around the screen sighed in relief. But it wasn't over. Bacchus lifted him up by the scruff of his neck and gave him a huge smirk. He bit down into Elfman's large shoulder and tore it up. Elfman winced, skin quickly changing from tan to green.

"ELFMAN!" Mira screamed.

Everyone looked at her, not understanding why she screamed. Fried looked at the screen and held Mira closer. Evergreen was soon at the spot, hands on her knees, hunched over, panting hard.

"E-Elfman...d-don't just...r-run off like that." She said looking up and discovering the blood everywhere.

Bacchus dropped Elfman and looked towards her, head tilting to the side. He took three long strides in her direction, stopping right in her face. She backed up, but Elfman was behind her in a flash. She couldn't understand how, but he looked unharmed.

Elfman wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her. She struggled against him, but couldn't free herself. Elfman took off one of his arms and tilted her head harshly to the left. He bit down hard at her neck, coming back up with her blood staining his teeth.

"Get out of there now!" Jura yelled at them. They nodded and the screen disappeared.

Mira cried into Fried's chest. She was the only Strauss sibling left and she didn't like it. It made her feel like she was alone, just like when she was left to take care of her siblings. They were her life, she would do anything to protect them, and now... they were gone.

Fried stroked Mira's hair. "Mira, everything will be okay. We found a cure for Jellal didn't we?"

That's when it hit them. They didn't find a cure for a Jellal, Erza did. He was acting funny the entire time, completely ditching Ultear and Meredy. There was a weird air about him, too, one that didn't belong. In fact Jellal hadn't been cured, but they fell victim to their plan.

* * *

Bixlow stopped running. He looked back at the unconscious Lisanna, panting. The back of his shirt was covered in her blood, and her breathing was shallow. He put her on the cave floor and grabbed the backpack off her back. He rummaged through the large pocket and found only food. Looking at that he realized that they had a rather large supply, maybe large enough to last two weeks, three if the ate one thing a day.

In the second pocket her found clothes, he was really going to need those. Too bad there was no helmet in there. He opened the last pocket, the smallest pocket. To his relief the medical supplies were in there. He pulled out the gauze and tore off the rest off Lisanna's sleeve.

Her wound was deep and needed stitches. He cursed and took her torn sleeve. He'd never done this before, but he needed to if he wanted to keep her alive. He took out a needle from the clothing section and tried to thread a piece of the string from the fabric through it. After countless tries he finally got it through the ridiculously tiny hole and knotted it.

"This is gonna hurt, but you're not gonna be able to tell." Bixlow said.

He grabbed some of his booze and poured it on her wound. He took off his short and dried the area, then started to sew her wound close. He was nervous that the wound was going to look funny, but he wasn't Wendy. He never had go do this before, though Fried made him practice. He failed every time, but that was a dummy. This was a real person. He couldn't fail on a real person!

* * *

*(^.^)*

Minerva and her group were constantly checking behind them. Hibiki was typing on the computer, still trying to locate the enemies. Elfman and Evergreen's dot disappeared along with Bacchus's which really caused Sherry to panic. Ren was still comforting her, still not understanding why Minerva wanted them to come along.

A slight movement could be heard above them, so Hibiki took the chance and looked up. He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in fear. Ren stopped and looked back at Hibiki. He noticed how he was looking up, so taking the chance, he looked up, too. He fell to his knees, scared.

"W-were gonna die." Ren whispered.

"W-why are you saying that?" Sherry asked, feeling cowardly now that her comforter joined her.

"Look up"

Sherry did just that. She covered her mouth and fell to her knees. Above them were zombies with exceeds strapped onto their back, waiting for their cue to fall. Jellal had a crazy smile on as he looked down at them. He dropped to the ground in front of them as they all took a step away from him.

"Nice to see you again." Jellal said as he looked at Minerva.

Minerva went to Jellal's side and hooked onto his arm. Everyone -including Ogra- was shocked. Minerva cocked her head to the side and had a questioning glance on. "What? You didn't actually believe that I would team up with those fairies did you?" She asked.

"W-why us?" Ren asked.

"Well I thought I was doing you playboys a favor by getting the rest of the Blue Pegasus team back together. As for you Ren, you engaged to Sherry, so why leave her, hmm? And Ogra, I could easily defeat you, but we needed another strong mage besides myself and Jellal."

"W-what?" Sherry asked.

"As I said, 'why would I team up with those fairies?' I would rather kill them then join the likes of them."

"B-but shouldn't you have taken the fairies instead!?" Ogra questioned.

"They would run away, whereas you all can't. Your too paralyzed."

Hibiki start to contact Jura for help, but Jellal struck him. Hibiki flew back into Jenny's grasp.

"B-but-" Ren started.

"Enough." Minerva said and activated her magic. Rocks flew at Ren and he flew into the wall. Eve was on top of him.

Sherry went to go help Ren, but Evergreen dropped down and put her in an arm lock. Ogra went to run out of the cave, but Elfman dropped in front of him.

"120mm Black lightning cannon!" Ogra yelled, but Elfman stepped out of the way.

Bacchus dropped behind him and grabbed his feet. Ogra looked down, leaving him exposed. Elfman bent down and bit Ogra's side harshly. All of the other bit down on exposed areas of flesh. Jellal took Minerva's hand and lightly bit her finger. Their skin quickly changed colors, adding them to the ranks of the zombies. Exceeds came down, picked them up, and flew out of the cave.

* * *

Mira finally recollected herself. She stood up and waited with everyone else for the group to come out of the cave. Fried was still by her side, arm wrapped around her waist. They heard a flapping sound coming closer and closer to them. Everyone braced themselves for an attack.

From the cave came hundreds of exceeds, each carrying a green person in their paws. The first two were Jellal and Minerva, holding hands. Jellal had a crazed smiled on while Minerva had her smirk. Then, Elfman, Evergreen, Bacchus, Ogra, Hibiki, Ren, Sherry, Macao, Wakaba, Eve, Jenny and the others. Mira broke down crying again, but no one saw Bixlow and Lisanna.

* * *

When Lisanna opened her eyes, the light in the cave was gone. Her arm was sore and she felt something hard on her shoulder. She placed her hand on the spot and scratched at the familiar substance.

_Blood._ She thought, then remembered what happened. She shook her head and hit something soft. The object moved and she instinctively moved away. It opened it's eyes and through the blackness she could see it's red eyes.

She creep away, but her eyes never left the red ones that pierced her soul. She soon realized that they were Bixlow's and stopped moving. Bixlow looked away, knowing that his eyes were going to be feared by everyone, even the one girl he thought he could trust.

"B-Bixlow?" Lisanna asked, making sure it was in fact him.

"If I scare you so much, why are you back?" He asked.

"I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was something else."

"Why?"

"Have you not realized how dark it is?"

"I can see your soul even in the darkness. I knew where you were, and where you were moving." He said and stood up.

He started to walk away from Lisanna, but she quickly caught up, holding her shoulder. Bixlow never turned around to see if she was okay, but she still followed him like a lost puppy.

"B-Bixlow!" Lisanna said when he started to walk faster.

"What? I thought I scared you?"

"You didn't! I just didn't know it was you! Do you know how man y creatures have red eyes that can pierce your soul!"

Lisanna ran into a wall and fell on her butt. Bixlow sighed and lit a match. He took a torch off the wall a wrapped his old shirt around it. He took the match and lit the torch on fire. Lisanna looked towards the source of the light and saw Bixlow's unmasked face.

"W-what happen to your mask?" She rubbed her butt.

"It was shattered. Now come on. We need to get outta here." Bixlow gave her a tongue lolling grin.

Bixlow held out his hand and Lisanna took it, smiling. They started to head towards the front of the cave, hand in hand, hoping that their nakama were still there.

**Well I wanted to add this part to calm down everything that just happened, though I'm not gonna do that again, hopefully. On a different note, I put up my last poll. Yep, though more people are gonna get changed, I want to make it a surprise. Scare ya a bit, ya know? **


	27. How We're Infected

**Alright people, let me tell you my life as of tomorrow... I'm screwed. I don't want to go into detail but if you want to know why, the PM me. Anyways, I wanted to give people more time to vote so this is a fun aka filler chapter.**

"Hello everyone! I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm here today to tell you all about the zombies. Like how they were infected or their attributes."

"First off I'm going to start with their attributes, mostly strengt-" She was cut off.

"Psst Erza." Fried said.

"Yes?"

"Start with how they were infected, make it easier to understand."

"Alright. So, I'll start with how they were infected. Well in the beginning, before almost the entire human race was infected, it was in the air. We all take in air so we all became infected, but we got very, very small doses. Eventually there were so many of them we started to get infected, and we started to experience symptoms. There are to many symptoms to go over, some were headache, stomach ache, extreme pain, the loss of strength, dehydration, always hungry, etc."

"Older people were infected quicker because they had lower immune systems. Their white blood cells started to change because of the disease and they started to fight off other things and change their brain cells. Their personality became all waked up, but thanks to Wendy, we were immune to the dosage."

"Now. I'll explain-"

"Uh...Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm...uh..I'm-"

"If your going to ask your teacher a question, then ask it."

"I'm confused."

"About what?" Teacher Erza asked.

"What's your immune system?" The entire guild, but Gajeel face palmed.

"Yeah, I was wonderin' that myself." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, you really don't know what an immune system is?" Levy asked him.

"That's right shorty."

"Quiet! Do you two want detention?" Erza asked.

"You're taking this too seriously Erza." Jellal said.

"Jellal!"

"This is a special chapter. It's not like I'm breaking the forth wall of the real story."

"Mira! Lisanna!" Elfman yelled hugging the crap outta the two females.

"Enough! I don't care if this is a special chapter! I'm giving my lesson!" The entire guild ignored Erza.

"Erza, you lost them." Minerva said.

"Shut up traitor."

"You know I always wondered what Jellal's lips tasted like."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Erza. Jellal looked repulsed, but Erza had her bangs covering her eyes and a dark aura around her. Everyone gulped when she looked at Minerva with red eyes. Minerva smirk was wiped away when Erza jumped at her and started to strangle her. Jellal got involved and tried to pull Erza away, but that didn't work so Jura, Laxus, and Kagura had to take them out side and use extra force to get them to stop.

"I'll continue the lesson from here." Fried said.

"Natsu, the answer to your question is, it's the thing that fights off all of your sicknesses. Like when you get the cold, it tries to take care of it, but the cells always changing it's shape so you have to rely on special cold medicine."

"Oh! That makes sense."

"Alright, now that that's outta the way, let me explain why Wendy's healing stops working when you get bit. See Wendy only made us immune to small amounts. Basically she gave steroids to our white blood cells. They weren't strong enough before, so Wendy made them stronger. Also, Chelia since she's a healer, too."

"Now they are only strong enough to fight off small amounts, not large ones, so when the 'zombies' bite into your flesh and get their teeth into your veins, the disease that's on them infects your blood system in huge doses. The stronger white blood cells aren't strong enough to fight back against the huge hoard, so they end up succumbing to it, and in a matter of seconds your infected."

"Holy shit! Come one white blood cells, do your thing! Don't give up! Fight back even against impossible odds!" Natsu yelled at his stomach. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Anyways... when you touch a zombie, the same affect doesn't apply. They would have to touch an open wound, or make contact to you mouth or nose."

"But then how come Erza isn't infected?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah. Her and Jellal sure did make out a lot." Meredy said.

"Well, Jellal -during that time- was a special case. The magic he used allowed him to suppress the disease and become normal for a short time. But remember a couple chapters ago? It was said that there was a cure."

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE THEN GUT YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Erza yelled at Minerva when she reentered the guild.

"ERZA!" The people outside yelled, chasing her back in.

"I'd like to see you try, you stupid fairy."

"I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU REGRET EVER HEARING THE NAME ERZA SCARLET!"

The guild became a battle field for the two mages while the others tried to pry them away from each other. Eventually everyone starting fighting when Natsu 'accidentally' punched Gray in the face and got other people involved.

"Come on Lu-chan!" Levy yelled outside of the crowd.

"I'm coming! Almost there... ah!" Lucy said, escaping the crowd.

"Well I guess that's all were getting for today." Lucy said.

"We could continue." Levy said excitedly.

"I'll protect you while you do it." Rouge said appearing from her shadow with Frosch.

"I'M TIRED OF YA TRYIN' TA STEAL MY WOMAN!" Gajeel roared at him. He grabbed Rouge and was dragged back into the mayhem.

"D-did he just cal me h-his!" Levy exclaimed.

"Oooh! Levy-chan has a boyfriend!" Lucy teased.

"Too bad I won't remember this next chapter."

"Wait a sec." Natsu said appearing from no where.

"Eeeh!"Lucy squealed.

"We aren't going to remember anything that happened here?"

"Yes." Levy answered.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Lucy stood there stunned, but gave in.

Fried went flying out of the guild, leaving a huge Fried shaped hole in the roof.

"T-this got outta hand quickly." He said from a tree. "W-we'll see you next chapter."


	28. Get Them

**Turns out my life isn't over, yay. Well, I mean I have trouble sleeping at night now, but that's only at my mom's house. Oh and we're back in the action now. **

In order for the group to continue forwards, they had to wait for Mira to stop crying. That took too long, so Fried ended up having to write runes to make her forget about her siblings. They would only work until she saw them again, then it would be disaster all over. Fried tried to only see the bright side, which was that at least she wasn't sad. He felt extremely guilty though.

"Hey Fried?" Mira said.

"Hm." He replied.

"What happen to Bixlow and Evergreen?" She asked.

_Crap_ Fried though. He only remembered to get rid of her siblings, not the people they hung out with. He shouldn't lie to her, but he couldn't mention her siblings. He couldn't write runes because she'd notice, looks like there was only one way out of this predicament. He had to lie, straight to her face. Luckily, Bixlow taught him how to lie because of missions they went on.

"They went into the cave remember?" He said.

Mira brought her finger to her chin. She looked to be checking her memory for the past events, then her face lit up. "Oh yeah! Oh... I'm sorry about you lossing your nakama."

"It's really no problem." He was never going to get rid of his guilty conscious.

* * *

He smirked. Now it was almost certain that he would be able to get one of their healers. He actually remembered their names now, but that stupid voice in the back of his head wouldn't go away. Maybe he should have listen to Eve when he said that the side effects were dangerous. It was too late now.

He racked his brain for information on both of them. They were about the same age, or so he thought. Wendy could heal magic power, while Chelia heals wounds. Well, Wendy also heals wounds, but she couldn't heal herself. Chelia could, and if he recalled, she had more magic power, too. But Wendy has determination.

Damn. He knew choosing would be hard, but didn't it really have to be that hard? Why couldn't he just take both? That was a good idea, but knowing Fairy Tail it wouldn't be possible. They'd have to find someone that wasn't infected yet. Have them be like Minerva and become a traitor. But who? Minerva was the only one he knew that despised Fairy Tail enough to do something like this.

Ambush was always an option. They would never fully know when they were about to be ambushed. That was proven by the cave incident, which went better than expected. He couldn't believe that he found Bacchus and Quarto Cerberus. He had gotten extremely lucky. Maybe he could get even luckier if he got Raven Tail. Then again, he didn't particularly like them after the whole Grand Magic Games thing. That was too complicated with the future Lucy and all.

He decided to go with the person who had the oddest hair color. Nah, he rather go with the pink haired one instead of the blue. He already had blue hair. Now, all he needed was a plan, an plan crazy enough to work. Then again, what was the point of getting in information expert if he wasn't going to use him?

Jellal turned to Elfman. "Go get me Hibiki." He told him.

"MAN!" Was his reply.

Even if Elfman had his brain changed, he would always say 'MAN!'. At least Jellal knew that when he said that, it meant yes.

He turned to Bacchus that was on his right. "Go get me by queen."

"Wild!" Bacchus answered, sticking his tongue out.

Jellal would hear the soft cheer of "four" from his lackeys.

Both of his top guards had lackeys. The Fairy Tail members only wanted to follow Elfman and Evergreen. Blue Pegasus was too scared to follow orders that came straight at them from him, so Elfman gave them from him. Most of the non-magic users were scared of him because of his muscles. They thought he could pop any moment and didn't want to be there for that.

Hibiki walked into the room, Elfman next to him. Minerva walked in a minute later, Bacchus drinking from a sake bottle he 'found' in Macao's bag. Both of his second in charge took their places at his side. Minerva sat next to him while Hibiki bowed before him. It felt good to be a king.

"You called?" Hibiki spoke.

"Yes, I need you to devise a plan to get the pink haired healer named Chelia. I'd prefer if it involved ambush, but that's just my taste. Any plan will do, as long as it works." Jellal said, making sure to be harsh as he spoke his last words to him.

Hibiki nodded then scurried off. Jellal pointed his head in the direction Hibiki ran off in, directing it towards Elfman and Bacchus. Both men smirked knowing what was about to happen. They took their time, making sure to annoy him before Elfman heard Evergreen yell his name. Whenever that happen, it was never good.

"Yes?" Minerva said with her usual smirk.

Jellal gave her a smile. He stood up and pushed her shoulders against the chair, making sure she couldn't escape. Minerva's smirk got larger, while Jellal leaned in closer. Minerva licked her lips knowingly and closed the distance. Their lips touched. Jellal wasn't happy with the way it felt though.

He knew why. That scarlet haired girl was going to kill him one day, she drove him mad with their passionate kisses, maybe he should try and get her again, try plan A one last time before going to plan B. But, you never do the same plan twice, it's to easy to guess. Maybe he should change her to plan C. He didn't like plan B at all.

He pulled away, leaving Minerva. She frowned as she watched him walk out of the room. She could taste that bitch on his lips, and it made her pissed. She knew that she couldn't compare to Erza in strength, but it kissing, too! That was pushing it too far. She was going to make sure to get her revenge on the scarlet haired bitch known as the Titania.

...

Jellal arrived in font of Hibiki's room and knocked on the door. He still had manners, even though most of them didn't. Hibiki opened his door and shook his head. Jellal's eyes narrowed, making Hibiki get out of the door way and invite him in.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Hibiki Lates. We must get Erza Scarlet to join our ranks. I'm not pleased with Minerva. Make sure to get them both." Jellal ordered, then left Hibiki's room.


	29. The Plan

**Alright I have two questions for you guys. 1.) Are you guys upset that you can't decide the fates of the characters anymore? I mean I will gladly start it up again. 2.) I told people that I would write certain pairing stories for them, so I was wondering if you guys wanted any specific parings, after I finished one of my other stories, I would start that. **

**Those are my questions, feel free to answer! Oh and one more thing, Bixlow and Lisanna won't be showing up for awhile.**

He was ready for the plan, he was dying for it. He didn't want to wait any longer for Hibiki, but that guy sure did know how to take his time. He sat in his seat waiting for him, finger constantly tapping against the arm rest. He thought he might explode if he waited any longer, but Hibiki came in just before that.

"What the hell took you so long!" Jellal yelled at him.

Hibiki walked in, hands in his pockets, but he looked pale and weak. Jellal leaned back in his chair, understanding what probably happened. There must of been a lot of plans. This made Jellal smile like a mad man. He was going to get his way, he always got his way.

"So I found more than five hundred plans, each differed slightly more than others." Hibiki said.

"Don't care. What's the probability that we get both Erza and Chelia?" Jellal asked.

"Most had a probability of one of less." Hibiki said. Jellal frowned. "But, ten had a possibility of ninety percent or more. Seven of those involve ambush. The other three involve with a diversion ."

Jellal smiled again. He could do the diversion, get some extra people like Natsu, preferably Laxus or Jura. He was excited to have Erza. That's all that really matter now that he thought about it more. He should have just stuck with Erza instead of choosing Minerva. What a big mistake that was, now look at where he was. Well, he did get strong mages to hep with his plans, it wasn't the best compromise.

He waited, and waited, then waited some more. Hibiki just stood there, waiting, too scared to start without a command. Jellal sighed. It was good being feared, but if he was going to have to deal with the whole giving commands things before anyone did anything, it was going to get annoying and fast.

"Continue." He said.

"Alright." Hibiki said, loosing his collar that suddenly felt tight. "Which would you like to hear first?"

Jellal blinked. That was a good question. He hadn't thought about that though. But, what the hell?

"The diversions." He responded.

Hibiki nodded his head. "So we would need to use Jet." He stated. He knew Jet was for emergencies, but it was Jellal's call.

"No."

"Alright, so we only have one other option for a diversion. I hope you don't mind losing people."

"Depends on how many."

"Minimum is five. But that's all the weak ones. If things get extremely bad then, half of the no-magic population and a couple low-class mages."

"Sounds fine. But, no kids in this plan."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And why's that?"

"I don't know. It's that stupid voice in the back of my mind. I gotta give it something to shut it up."

"Well, I still got traces of that, but onto different matters." Hibiki said. "This plan requires many people. Most of them non-magic users, but a number large enough to overwhelm them. This plan involves somewhat of an ambush."

"Screw the other plans, this one's killing two birds with one stone." Jellal grinned.

"I knew you would say that. Now as for that plan..."

* * *

It was a great plan, a brilliant one at that. With this plan he could possibly get Laxus or Jura, but it wasn't likely. He already ran that by Hibiki and chances were not very high. Other plans could grantee that, but the probability of getting Erza and Chelia were lowered. He could get other mages though.

All of the non-magic users were ready for action. They were like the army, lined up, guns resting on their shoulders. He was excited, long range was the best course of action, but some of their magic, like Bisca's was better at long rang. He didn't care though, he was only going to observe the plan, like all of the other guild mages.

"Guns at the ready!" He ordered.

Everyone brought them down so that the barrel rested on their left hand. Their left hand was ready to pull the hammer back and pull the trigger.

"Move out!" He ordered.

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, they marched out of the warehouse. So far everything was going to plan. All they had to do was find the group and put themselves into position. Easy, just as planned.

Jellal was excited, brimming with joy. He was going to get Erza, or Er-chan as Millianna called her. But he didn't give a crap about what she was called or who called her what, as long as it wan't babe or sexy, he wouldn't blow a fuse. Okay, maybe he was lying, he would get upset if someone called her certain things, but this was Millianna here.

* * *

Everyone pretended they never lost anyone. It was like no one was missing, mostly to Mira. No one wanted to see her so upset, but not this happy either. It scared them for some reason. Maybe Fried could make them all forget that anything ever happened. Maybe this was one of Fried's runes that they were in now.

It couldn't be though. Everything was too real. Fried would've left my now, canceled it. No not know what happened or who caused this was upsetting, it was enough to bring people to tears, and it did.

Now was probably the best time for someone to attack them. They were weak at the moment, defenseless, broken. The problem they were dealing with was too much to deal with. They would have to become cold people, shun the world. No one wanted to. If anything, they wanted to run to their mommies and have them wrap their arms around them, speak calming words to them.

They wanted to be cowards, everyone but Fairy Tail. They were going to end this. They were going to retrieve their nakama. They were going to save everyone, like always. That's what fairy Tail does best, protect their nakama. They weren't going to give up without a fight, just like against Aconolgia.

Natsu took a deep breath through his nose to calm his nerves. He caught a sent of something though. He turned to Gajeel and asked, "Do you smell that?"

Gajeel took a sniff of the air. "Yeah. It sure as hell don't smell good."

**... Hiro Mashima. I must say, you're the my idol, but you keep screwing me over. The latest chapter though made me yell out 'Yes!' during class though. Luckily I answered a question the teacher asked. I got sooo lucky.**


	30. In Action

**I screwed myself. Know what? I'm going to post that story anyways. I'll just try my luck and see what happens. I'll probably develop a schedule in order to post all of the stories. But most importantly, chapter 30. I can't believe I got this far already. **

They positioned themselves in some of the trees nearby. They watched as their troops moved down the path towards the large group. Attacking two days in a row was the best way to make sure that they weren't prepared. It was a bit relentless, but when you're in love who gave a crap.

"Jellal." Minerva breathed.

"What?" He asked somewhat irritated.

"Kiss me."

"Screw you."

Minerva was pissed off. She was tired of Erza always ruining things for her. An evil grin appeared on her face and she jumped out of the tree she was in. She had her own plan. It was going to ruin Hibiki's plan, but she didn't care. She wanted revenge against the Titania. She was going to make her pay.

* * *

"You don't think." Gajeel said.

"Shit. This is the worst time possible." Natsu said.

"What are you guys taking about?" Erza asked.

"Uh." Natsu didn't know whether or not to spread the word.

"Well?" Erza asked.

Bang!

Laxus hit the ground, gripping his shoulder. He hadn't seen anything bad, then he was bleeding and in pain.

Bang bang bang bang!

They heard firing. Wendy stepped forward and used her dragon's breath to knock all the bullets away. The group looked in front of them and saw the incoming enemies. They charged forward and started to attack them, completely oblivious to the hidden people in the trees.

* * *

Jellal jumped out of his tree and saw Erza picking up Laxus. He smiled, it was all so perfect. It was so easy. Everything was going to plan, nothing was wrong. Chelia came over and started to heal his injuries. It was perfect. Erza was going to take Chelia and go back and protect the four others. He was lucky that there were kids in their ranks, too.

* * *

Minerva was in the bush watching Erza and Chelia. Laxus stood up ran forward wanting payback for the cheap move. Chelia ran back towards the small group and Erza was about to follow her. Minerva jumped out and slashed her in the arm. She used her magic and disappeared.

Erza looked around for the culprit. There was no one. She wasn't going to take any chances, so she equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She was more exposed, but he guard was up. It didn't matter though.

Minerva reappeared and stuck her dagger in Erza's side. Erza was taken by surprise and crumbled to the ground. Minerva had a psychopathic smile as she kicked Erza into a tree.

"Erza-san!" Wendy yelled.

"Erza nee!" Romeo yelled and they took off.

Chelia was left with little Asuka and Beth. She got into fighting position, but was dragged back. She screamed as Bacchus implanted his teeth into her side. Lyon turned around and watched as Chelia transformed.

"Chelia!" He screamed and started in the direction of the pink haired healer.

Something grabbed his hand and bit. He was surprised as he fell to the ground and watched as his whole body changed colors. Bacchus smirked as Chelia stood up and turned towards Beth and Asuka. Bacchus took on Asuka while Chelia had Beth. They started to brawl, while Asuka cried in fear.

Bacchus picked up the small cowboy and smiled. Asuka cried harder and he took her little had and brought it to his mouth. Something exploded against the side of his face, causing him pain. Bisca quickly came over and grabbed her child. Alzack looked pissed off as Bacchus recovered.

"You're not allowed to have my daughter!" Alzack yelled at him.

Bisca ran towards Alzack, holding her daughter close. Asuka cried into her mommies shoulder, terrified. Elfman came out from where he was hiding and charged Alzack. Alzack went flying.

* * *

Things went from bad to worse, thanks to Minerva. Jellal cursed, he was going to have to make the best of a bad situation. He could do that. He's done it plenty of time before. Nothing was new. It was like when he was in an independent guild.

He jumped out and grabbed Erza and Wendy. Minerva came forward with her magic and punched and almost unconscious Erza in the face. Jellal kicked her away. Wendy looked up at Jellal and jumped out of his grasp. He turned around ready to leave with Erza.

"Sky dragon's roar!" Wendy yelled at him.

"Purple flame!" Romeo yelled.

Jellal went flying backwards, then had his face punched into the ground. Erza tumbled out of reach and was panting. She turned so she was lying on her stomach and got on her hands and knees, trying to stand up. She fell back down and tried again. She kept landing on the ground, failing.

Jellal stood back up and glared at the two mages. He was ready to kill someone after what Minerva pulled on him. Seeing that these two were willing to fight was fantastic. He was going to take out all of his anger on them, if they survived, fine. Two more mages joining would be great.

"Meteor!" He yelled.

His body light up in yellow light and he shot forward. His fist was pulled back and he charged Wendy. Romeo stood in front of her and took the to punch to the face. He went flying back and hit the a tree. He coughed up blood and wiped his lip. He stood up and ducked as Alzack came and landed in the tree he was just stuck in.

Elfman charged forward and slammed his shoulder into Alzack's gut. Alzack was sent through the tree, but Elfman wasn't done with his assault. He tossed Alzack into the air and slammed him down into the ground.

Bisca had had enough of watching her husband getting beat up. She put down Asuka and grabbed her sniper rifle. She pointed it at the the back of Elfman's head and shot, just as Evergreen came out from the bushes and jumped her.

The bullet hit Elfman, causing him to stop his assault and give Alzack a chance to recover. Eve fell out of the the tree, landing on top of Alzack. He bit into his wrist, ending the suffering. Alzack quickly changed colors, making Bisca cry out for him.

Evergreen took an awkward bit into Bisca's back, leaving a whimpering Asuka alone. Jellal was blasted past Asuka, Bisca and Evergreen. Romeo followed up on his and Wendy's assault on him, only to see Asuka being held by a hungry looking Bisca. Romeo punched Bisca away and grabbed Asuka. He brought her back to Wendy and Erza.

"Wendy! We gotta go!" He yelled looking behind him to see the green mages coming closer.

"B-but I can't carry Erza-san by myself." She replied.

"I already came up with a solution."

He put Asuka on Erza's shoulders, leaving the crying, scared girl to hold onto Erza's head. Romeo took one of Erza's arms and put it around his shoulders. Wendy did the same thing. They took the limp Erza and the whimpering Asuka and ran in a random direction into the forest. Not looking back once.


	31. Aftermath

**Alright guys, this chapter is short. It's basically the aftermath. **

The zombie army had left for some unknown reason. Many peopled were injured, but Wendy and Chelia were no where. In fact, when they turned around from the huge battle, there was blood everywhere. The small group of mages that were there, were gone. Including Erza, the one that was suppose to look out for them.

It was bad, there was a horrible sent that filled the air. It was obvious that they were suppose to be distracted fighting the other people while the strong people came and took Erza and their healers. If only they realized it, then they would've been able to save them, but no they were part of the enemy troops.

Zombified: 9

Injured: 2/3

* * *

Romeo was protecting Asuka while Wendy healed Erza. Her wounds weren't deep enough to killer her, but the amount of them were. Wendy remembered the first time she healed Erza. She was bitten by the snake and she had gotten rid of all the poison in her system. They were in the forest, doing a life or death situation, just like now.

She shook her head and got rid of all her thoughts. She had to concentrate on healing Erza. She was going to be out of awhile, and everyone was hungry. They were going to stay where they were until she woke up, but they were most certainly going to eat first.

Lost members: 6

Zombified: 5

**See, short. **


	32. New Life

**My author's note will be at the bottom this time, although this is technically an author's note...**

"Shit!" Natsu yelled and punched the tree. "How could we let this happen! We let Wendy AND Erza get taken! Not to mention Chelia!"

"Do we have anyone- other than those two- who know about wounds?" Jura asked.

Everyone slowly pointed towards Mira. "I know how to stop bleeding and wrap up a wound." She admitted.

"Can you please take care of everyone's wounds for the time being?" He asked.

Mira nodded in reply and pulled out some bandages. Almost everyone had some kind of wound. The people with small, non-life threatening cuts washed them so they didn't become infected. The more life threatening wounds were immediately taken care of. It was hard for Mira to work alone, so Lucy, Levy and Juvia all offered to help her. She gladly accepted and thought them how to treat a wound. They had a small amount of nurses working to take care of people.

* * *

"Wee need to find them." Erza said bluntly.

Wendy shook her head. "We don't know where they are Erza-san. And you still need to rest." Wendy replied.

"Alright Wendy. How long do you think I need." Erza asked.

"Well, umm... a day or two?"

"We'll lose the group though." Romeo interjected.

"Hmm...It's not something I'll like to do, but we must." Erza hit her fist against her open hand. "We'll build a small base here!" She pointed to the clearing they were in.

"Erza-nee, you can't be serious."

"We'll be fine. Wendy and you can cut down tree's with your magic. I'll use my swords to cut the piece's of wood and we'll build a base!" She said, proud of her idea.

"But we don't have anything to connect the piece's of wood." Romeo said, destroying the idea.

"O-oh."

"And that'll take too long. We'll run out of magic, besides fire burns wood."

"o-oh." Erza said, voice getting smaller.

"Food!" Auka complained, rubbing her eyes.

"That's another problem." Romeo sighed.

"I'll hunt!" Erza exclaimed, feeling useful again.

Erza took off in a random direction. Wendy was about to follow her, but Asuka gripped her wrist and sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Wendy knew she couldn't leave the small girl by herself. Erza would be fine by herself, she was an S-class mage after all.

* * *

Erza came back almost half an hour later, hulling two incredibly large birds behind her, their eggs resting on their stomachs. Wendy gave her a once over, making sure she was unharmed. Erza started ordering them around, telling them to get fire wood for the fire. Romeo came back with a good hull, while Wendy came back with twigs.

Erza skinned the birds, took out all of the organs, cut it up into reasonable portions, and realized how much she missed cake. She shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts of the delicious food she desired. She continued her work, then saw Asuka run up to her with miniature strawberry's. Her mouth started to water at the sight, but she continued to dismantle the corpse.

Wendy and Romeo built the fire, making sure they only used the kindling first. Romeo used his magic to lit the twigs. As soon as the fire was big enough they put a log on it. When it was hot enough they created a bonfire and stuck long, think sticks into the ground with pieces of meat at the tip. They all sat around the fire for warmth. When the meat was cooked, they took the sticks out of the ground and munched on their food.

"Mwood manylone ike ome sater? (Would anyone like some water?)" Romeo asked with his mouth full.

"Asuka!" Asuka responded.

Romeo went into thr backpack and pulled out a bottle of water for the small girl. She gladly took it from Romeo. She looked at the cap, the at Romeo, then the cap, then Romeo. This went on for several minutes. She stared at the cap like it should open, then stared at Romeo like he should know to open the bottle for her.

"Would you like some help?" Erza asked, having watched Asuka the entire time.

"Please?" She asked holding the bottle towards Erza.

Erza twisted off the plastic cap to the water bottle, then put it on top of the open hole. She handed it back to Asuka who happily sipped it. She liked havingit in a glass, but a bottle was fine, too.

"Seconds please." Wendy said to Erza.

Erza handed her a stick. Wendy took it and gave Erza the empty one to put another piece of meat on. They sat and ate most of the second bird, the first bird completely gone. Erza did most of the work on the first bird, Wendy -being a dragon slayer- at most of the second bird.

When they finished their meal, they packed up the food and stored it in the backpack. It was dark out and the fire was about to die, so Wendy pulled out all of their blankets, which came to a grand totally of three. Erza gave up a blanket and decided to stay up and make sure the fire died out. The others nodded and set up camp.

* * *

Hours later, Erza poked at the smoking wood that used to be a fire. She wondered if she really needed to rest, she did catch those two birds after all. She wasn't going to question Wendy though, but she knew that she was perfectly fine. Well... there was still in agonizing pain in her side, but she could live with it.

She sighed and stared at the stars. She started to play connect the dots, being bored out of her mind. She needed something to keep her awake, while she watched out for anything out of the ordinary. She sighed when she realized that nothing was going to happen, that the only noise she'd hear all night consisted of light snoring and chirps from the crickets.

_This is going to be a long night_, Erza thought.

**Hello. Sorry that this took a while. I was grounded. Okay, well... I'm still grounded. I'm just at my dad's house and my mom refuses to give me my computer. I'm using my dad's so, if the are more mistakes than usual, I'm sorry. **


	33. Everything Will Be Alright

**Ugh. I did everything but go on vacation during Spring Break. All I wanted to do was go on a roller coaster, but nooooo, I had to go hiking. Sorry for the long delay, I've been to tired to write. One last thing, and this is important, if there are random spaces, sorry. I was sitting here typing this and then I click e d save and all these random spaces appeared. I fixed them once, clicked save, and they all appeared again, it was horrible. **

The group continued on their endless journey to find a suitable spot for a base. They kept losing members and it was really taking it's toll. Mira happened to see Elfman, so she was in a somber mood. Freed saw Evergreen make her escape. It didn't feel good to know you were one of the last members of your team. Now he knew how Levy felt

Of course, Levy still had a VERY affectionate Gajeel by her side. It was surprising that she didn't notice, especially the looks he kept giving Rouge, that he liked her. The iron dragon slayer was actually jealous the Levy was spending so much time with Rouge it was almost funny . Almost. If he actually laughed at the dragon slayer, he didn't even want to think about what Gajeel would do. He knew one thing for sure, never -under any circumstances- laugh at a jealous dragon slayer. He learned that from Laxus.

He had other worries at the moment though. Every time he looked at Mira she would look sadly at the ground. She still had her smile on, but it wasn't her usual smile. If he saw Evergreen, there was a high possibility that she saw Elfman. He had only cast the runes, what yesterday? This morning? After the cave attack? Everything that's happened feels like a different day, a different hour, even a different universe.

That wasn't the point though. The point was that Mira needed his help to get over her sadness. He knew how upset she was when she lost Lisanna once, and that was horrible. This time though she lost Lisanna AND Elfman. Her only family. He knew how she felt though, he lost both members of his team at the same time Mira lost her siblings. Well, he still had Laxus, but he's his bodyguards. Mira was different. He cared for her well being and loved the white haired barmaid. He was going to comfort her.

"Hey Mira?" Freed asked.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"You okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She put on a fake smile.

"I've known you for long enough to figure out when you're lying. Also, I know when you're upset, so just tell me what's got you so down."

"I miss them. It was my job as their old er sister to protect them, and I failed . "

"You know Mira, I'm the leader of the Rajinshuu."

"And?"

"I'm the only one left. I know exactly how you feel, so does Levy. She's the last of Team Shadow Gear. She was the leader of that team, too. You're not alone Mira. You have nakama that have been through the same pain you have. Every thing will be alright."

She had her regular smile back. "Thank you Freed." Mira said, hugging him.

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." He replied.

Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to his lips. Her lips gently pushed against his, shocking him. After a second of being shocked, he pushed his lips against her's.

"Looks like someone's having a special moment." A voice suddenly said, making the two jump away from each other.

"Laxus!" Freed complained.

He smirked and walked away, acting like nothing just happened. Mira was blushing, but Freed was pissed off that his kiss was ruined. That was the first time Mira had actually KISSED HIM, and Laxus just ruined his moment! He just hoped t hat Mira didn't take that as a sign and decide not to kiss him anymore. Then he might not forgive Laxus, though he usually did.

* * *

_Time skip: 2 days_

She yawned and sat up. She stretched her arms out, though she couldn't see where they were going. She grabbed the backpack that she had her head on and opened it. She pulled out a brush and started to pull at the mop of hair that had developed while she was sleeping.

When she finished, she shoved the brush make into the bag, zipping it closed. She turned to her right, barely able to make out the figure of the sleeping male next to her. She shoved him, trying to wake him up with no success. She sighed and punched his forehead, hard. He jolted awake, thinking that they were in trouble.

She winced and gripped her hurting shoulder. It had been in pain for the past three days, the injury taking it's sweet time to heal itself. She rubbed the area before red eyes looked at her. A rough hand appeared at the source of pain and started to rub the area for her. She smiled at the man before standing up.

Ahead of her, was usually darkness, but today there was a small glow at the end of the passage. She looked down at her male companion who also noticed the light. They smiled at each other, both thinking that they could finally get out of the hell hole they had been living in. The male jumped up, picked up the female bridal style, and ran.

The girl was surprised at her companions actions. He only carried her to get away from the enemy that one time. Not to mention that she was injured, but that's only a side-note, as he liked to say. He also liked to say that if they ever spotted the man again, he was going to beat the crap outta him. That only made her smile.

The light was slowly getting larger and larger. She was getting excited, he was losing his breath. He started to use his long legs to his advantage, getting them to their destination quicker.

"We're almost there!" She squealed. "I hope Nee-san's okay."

"I just hope my team didn't fall apart." The male said.

The female, in her happiness, stopped the male. He was about to ask her why, but she pressed her lips against his before he could say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed back.

"Best first kiss with a girl I've ever had." He said once they pulled apart.

"That was my first kiss, ever, but it was really something." She replied.

"Well then you better get ready, they only get better from there."

They continued on their way down the tunnel with a new found confidence. The male went quicker, the females smile grew wider. Hr arms were still linked around his neck, but he didn't seem to notice as they entered the lighted area. Inside the light was just a flower. There was a hole in the roof that allowed light to get in and illuminate the area. It was dazzling.

"I-it's just a flower." The male stuttered, feeling depressed.

"But it's really pretty looking." The female said.

She jumped out of the males arms and took the flower from it's spot it the stone floor it had grown from. It sniffed the flower and smiled. She stuck the flower in her hair and made her way make over to the male.

"I can't believe it was all just for a freakin' flower."


	34. Catching Up

**H-how come everyone was able to figure out that it was Bixlow and Lisanna in the last section? I didn't even use names! W-whatever. Apparently it's Gruvia week, so I'm going to do something special for them on the tumblr I created. Oh, I forgot to mention I had a tumblr! It's rowenforever if you wanna check it out!**

Erza opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned, stretched, then looked to the sleeping children next to her. Their sleeping faces made her smile. She was expecting some loud argument by now, but she remembered that it was only the four of them. She never thought Jellal would do something like that willingly. To be able to fool her like he'd done disturbed her.

Her stomach growled, pulling her away from her thoughts. She looked towards the empty backpack that they had all of their food in. It didn't help that everyone, but Asuka, had huge appetites. She stood up from her spot and headed into the forest, looking back once more to make sure the kids were fine.

* * *

Wendy woke up to scent of food. It seemed that Romeo had smelt it, too, sine he sat up at the same time she did. She noticed Asuka was missing, so she looked towards Erza and saw the small child nibbling away at some eggs. She saw the large cut on Erza's shoulder, and the lack of armor covering it. She immediately rushed over and started to heal the scarlet haired mage.

"Thank you Wendy." Erza said when she was healed.

"It's no problem Erza-san." Wendy replied with a smile.

Wendy moved to grab one of the plastic cups filled with eggs. She prefered them hot, but it was hard to eat them hot with your fingers. She looked back towards the fire and noticed the large bird they probably came from, slowly rotating over the blazing flames. She started to wonder how Erza had in fact cooked the eggs. Before she could ask, Romeo beat her to it.

"Erza-nee, how did you cook this?" He asked.

Erza smirked. She re-equipped into a plain white, button down shirt, long checkered pants, an apron, and a large poofy hat. In her left hand she held a ladle and in her right she held a knife, arms crossed over her chest.

"This is why." She announced.

Wendy and Romeo sweat dropped.

"...I feel like something's missing." Romeo said.

Wendy noticed it as well. There was no snide remark from Charles. She looked towards the backpack where Charles had stayed during the night, but she wasn't in it. Wendy started to panic. Her cat, the same one the always refused to let her do missions with team Natsu, was gone. She started to frantically look for the cat, but she was no where to be seen. She fell to her knees and started to sob quietly. Romeo came over and knelt beside her.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll find her." He comforted.

Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Romeo wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Erza only smiled at the two.

"I found some fruit." Charles announced, walking out from the woods.

The Romeo, Wendy and Erza all looked towards the white feline. They all stared at her, Charles giving them a questioning look in response.

Wendy was the first one to react.

She broke away from Romeo and hugged the cat to her chest. The cat was confused at why the blue haired dragon slayer was crying and holder her that tightly. Maybe it had something to do with at stupid boy that Wendy was so fond of. But, she didn't know for sure, so she had to ask. "Why are you crying Wendy?"

"I...sniff...I thought you were taken. I w-woke up and y-you w-weren't in the b-bag, then I s-started looking for you and I-I couldn't find you a-and I was s-so worried." She stuttered.

Charles pat Wendy softly. It was nice to know that she cared so much.

"I got some fruit for you all. We need some vitamin C in are systems." Charles said after Wendy released her.

She dropped the berries are the ground and watched as everyone walked over, picked up a few, then started to munch on them. Charles felt proud to be able to help them, but she also felt a bit queasy. It probably wasn't something she ate, but only time would tell.

Wendy had popped one of the berries into her mouth, and didn't like the taste, not one bit. She sniffed at the fruit, but they didn't have a smell, so she just assumed that she didn't like the fruit. It was okay to not like something once in a while.

"Alright. We need to speed up our trip and try to find the others. We are on the right path, right Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I can still smell them here." She replied.

"So, Charles, can you take Wendy and get us an aerial view? But, use your full speed so we can catch up to the others. I'll take Romeo and Asuka."

"Alright." Was the cat's reply.

Erza re-equipped into her Flight armor and put Romeo on her shoulder, and kept Asuka in her arms. She took off down the path. Charles flew Wendy into the air, and used her full speed to pass Erza.

Charles could only do full speed for a certain amount of time since it took so much magic power. She flew as far as she could, which was a good distance, than flew close to the ground and dropped Wendy, wings disappearing into thin air. She took heavy breaths as she fell into Wendy's waiting arms.

"Good job Charles." Wendy said and placed the cat in the backpack, head poking out.

Wendy sat and waited for Erza, Romeo and Asuka to come. She was constantly on guard, though where she was had a very strong scent of the others, and oddly something else lingering in there.


	35. Missing

**I have to say sorry for the late update. I also have to say that I listened only to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, so it'll be different than usual. **

Wendy sat and waited for a bit, making sure none of their nakama left from the area their scent was the strongest. Erza came a bit later, with Asuka and Romeo. Wendy was glad to see them because that strange smell still lingered. She couldn't exactly place it, but she knew she smelt it before.

"Wendy!" Romeo said and hugged her, making the blunette blush.

"This is where they are right?" Erza asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yes, but there's a strange smell surrounding it." She added.

"Alright." Erza said, pulling out a weapon.

Romeo had a small purple ball of fire in his hand and Wendy was on her guard. They slowly approached the area, both smells getting increasingly stronger with each step. Carla flew above Asuka's head, ready to take the child to safety. They slowly approached a large clearing in the forest.

In the clearing stood a large metal building. The sides wielded together and parts of it were rock. Erza walked up to it and knocked on the wall. She pulled her hand away and looked back towards the children. She smiled at them, knowing that this was Gajeel's metal.

Wendy wasn't as happy. She still smelt the scent and knew it was coming from inside the tall metal building. Erza's sword disappeared and Wendy felt a bit queasy. What if they got ambushed and Erza didn't have her sword out and ready? What if they knew that she lowered her guard and bit her before she even got a chance to escape? What if her and Romeo were the only ones left?

"Erza-san." Wendy said, facing the older mage. "The smell is coming from inside that building."

Erza turned and faced her with wide eyes. She stared at the building and the possibilities that could lie inside. Her nakama could all be infected, they could be dying, trying to fight off the jackasses inside. She was ready to charge in, her sword out and ready. Romeo grabbed her arm, knowing exactly what she was planning to do.

"Erza-nee, we can't just rush in there." He said.

She looked at him, knowing fully well that he was right. She had to look out for these kids first. She nodded at him, but kept her sword out. She wanted to have her guard up and make sure her nakama stayed safe. No matter what the cause. She looked back towards the building, trying to asses how to get in. She looked to her left and saw the edge of the building. She looked to her right and couldn't see the end. They were going to have to split up.

"Wendy, Romeo," She said, "You two go towards the end of this side. I'll go explore the other side."

Wendy and Romeo nodded. They took off, trying to find an entrance to the building. Erza ran down the other side with Carla and Asuka.

Wendy had a determined expression on. She was going to find the source of the smell and save her nakama. Even if they weren't in danger, she wanted to make sure they were safe. Romeo had the same determination as they ran and reached the end of the side they were checking. they turned the corner and started to run down the path, until Wendy smacked right into someone's stomach and they both hit the ground.

"Wendy!" Romeo yelled. He helped her off the ground.

"Ow. That hurt." The feminine voice said.

Both of the groups looked up and stared at each other for a moment. The one maned party ran over and hugged the two in happiness.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Lisanna squealed. "Now Mira-nee and Elf-nii don't have to worry!"

When Wendy heard Lisanna talk about her siblings she remembered how she had explored the cave first. She probably didn't now what happened to her brother or what was happening to her sister.

"Um... Lisanna-san." Wendy said, "I need to tell you something." Wendy started playing with her fingers, avoiding Lisanna's gaze. "Elfman-san... he got infected the day you got lost in the cave."

Lisanna gasped. "What about Mira-nee!" She demanded.

"Calm down Lisanna-nee." Romeo said, trying to prevent her from making Wendy cry.

"I think she's in the building." Wendy replied in a small voice. "But... there's a weird smell in there and it scares me."

Lisanna looked at her sadly. "It's okay Wendy." She put her hand on her shoulder. Wendy looked up. "We're fairy Tail remember? We never give up."

"Right." Wendy said smiling.

"Oi, Lisanna!" A masculine voice yelled.

"Bixlow!" She yelled back.

"So it seems that she did find them." Erza said, walking next to Bixlow.

Lisanna ran and hugged Erza. She was happy that they had a chance against something that could be increasingly difficult. Erza returned her hug.

"Did you guys find any door?" Bixlow asked Lisanna and her team.

They shook their head no. Bixlow sighed.

"There was no door when we looked." Erza reported.

"What about the roof?" Lisanna asked.

Erza shook her head. "No one would be able to get in that way." She said.

"But there must be an entrance." Romeo said.

"Would it help to tell about a story I read?" Lisanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Bixlow asked.

"Well in the book, the good guys were hiding from the bad guys is a warehouse, but the warehouse had no entrance." She said. "So the bad people looked around and found a hollow spot in the ground close by. They removed the grass and discovered a trap door. They invaded the base that way."

"Levy must have thought of that." Wendy said.

"Alright, look for a hollow spot in the ground." Erza instructed.

The group split up again. Romeo went with Wendy, Bixlow went with Lisanna,and Erza went with Asuka and Charles. Wendy and Romeo went to check the East side, Bixlow and Lisanna the West, and Asuka, Erza, and Charles went North. They would all meet back at the South side of the building.

* * *

"Romeo-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah Wendy." He replied.

"Doesn't this look a bit..." She trailed off.

"Creepy? Like something you would find in a horror movie? Yeah."

"No. I was thinking that it looked a bit weird."

"Oh. Why do you say that."

Wendy walked over to one of the trees. "Look at the trees." She said.

Romeo glanced around the area they were walking in. The trees all had a bend in them. They didn't just go straight up. In fact one of the trees twisted around itself, almost like a... snake.

_Ssss_

"Wendy, did you hear that?" Romeo asked.

"Yes." She said, looking around them.

_Sss_

All around them the trees morphed into snakes. Romeo and Wendy got back to back, ready to fight off the incoming danger. The snakes quickly saw their prey and went towards it. The first one jumped at Wendy, fangs ready to sink into her flesh.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She yelled and blasted most of the incoming snakes away from her.

"We might be close!" Romeo yelled over the snakes hissing. "This might be a trap to prevent people from finding their hide out!"

"But there are so many!" Wendy yelled.

Romeo grabbed her hand and ran deeper in the forest. The snakes followed them as they went, slowly getting closer to the two young mages. Wendy tripped over a tree root and caused Romeo to fall with her. The snakes saw their chance and sprung at them.

A spot in the ground opened, causing Wendy and Romeo to fall in to it. Wendy let out a scream before the door closed and the snakes stopped.

* * *

Lisanna and Bixlow were walking through their part of the forest when they heard Wendy scream. They immediately changed directions and headed for the direction they heard Wendy scream.

* * *

Erza was holding Asuka's hand, smiling and forgetting that she was suppose to be looking for the entrance to the large building. Asuka and Erza were playing rock paper scissors when they heard Wendy's scream. Erza remembered what she was suppose to be doing. She picked up Asuka and put her on her shoulders.

"Re-quipped, Flight Armor!" Erza yelled and changed her armor.

She took off in the direction she heard Wendy scream.

* * *

Both groups meet each other half way towards Wendy and Romeo's area. Charles was worried so she flew ahead. Erza took off after her, leaving Lisanna and Bixlow to run behind them.

Charles was the first to arrive at the location. She saw snakes swarming the area, but no Wendy or Romeo. She feared the worst, which happened to be them being eaten by snakes. Charles flew around the area, hoping to get a trace of Wendy, but nothing could be found.

The blue haired mage and the dark purple haired mage were nowhere to be seen.


	36. The Base

**I didn't have my computer for a while. Not that I was grounded, it's just because I left it at my friends house. So half of this was typed on my phone and I ended up getting sick, so... sorry. **

Erza arrived soon afterwards, followed by a panting Bixlow and Lisanna. The snakes had cleared out and the area could be explored. Charles was the first one to run around searching for any signs for the missing mages.

Lisanna stepped over the tree root and put pressure against the trap door, causing it to open. Lisanna, being to surprised to react, fell in with a small yelp.

The remaining three turned around to see Lisanna gone. Erza slowly approached the area and stomped on the spot Lisanna just was. The trap door opened again and they found their entrance. Erza jumped in, followed by Bixlow and Charles. The door slammed shut.

* * *

Wendy rubbed her butt. The landing was oddly soft, so she made sure she didn't land on Romeo. Underneath her, instead of Romeo, were pillows pilled on top of a mattress. She looked around an saw Romeo next to her, sprawled out and sleeping.

She decided that now was as good as any to get a decent sleep. This would probably be the last time she even got to see a mattress, let alone sleep on one. She turned on her side, put her hands under her head and closed her eyes.

She was about to drift off to sleep when somethin nearly crushed her. She shot up and moved away from the object, tripping over Romeo in the process. Romeo shot up at the sudden jump from the matress.

Both sat there, waiting for any movement. Wendy sighed in relief, which didn't last long. Two more objects hit the mattress, causing Wendy and Romeo to fly off and hit the cold, metal ground.

"I...c-can't breath!" Lisanna said.

"Oh, sorry!" Erza said, getting off of Bixlow.

"Told ya you couldn't handle my wheight." Bixlow grinned, getting off of Lisanna.

"It's more because of the impact that got me." She argued.

"Fair point." He admitted.

Erza turned towards the frighted children now on the floor. In the dim light she could barely see, but on the floor where they should be sat a large beast with an oval head, two arms and no legs. It had a large stomach, which lead Erza to believe that everything that fell down here it ate. Her eyes widened with realization and she pulled out her sword.

She lunged forward and the creature broke in two. She looked at both forms startled. They didn't move too far apart, though, which was weird. Then another realization hit her. That creature was Wendy and Romeo, holding each other because they probably didn't know that they were the ones that fell down.

The lights suddenly turned on and a gun was pointed at the back of everyone's head. The people holding the guns had masks on, so it was impossible to tell if they were good guys or bad guys.

"Don't move!" A rough voice called out. A dark aura surrounded Erza.

"What was that?" She turned around and faced the person who ordered them with a murderous glare.

The man didn't flinch. Instead he pointed his gun at Erza instead Bixlow.

"I said don't move!" He pulled the trigger.

Erza tilted her head slightly and the bullet missed her.

The person that had their gun originally pointed at Erza hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the floor, bleeding. She looked up at the guard with sheer anger. She took the sword she still had in her hand and sprung to her feet. She charged at the guard and slashed their gun into two. They dodged as the sword came and tried to slash them.

The other guard left Bixlow and his hand erupted in lightning. Bixlow turned and watched as he attacked Erza.

"Laxus?" He questioned.

The man stopped just before his fist could connect with her back. He turned and looked at Bixlow.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Dude! How can you not fucking recognized my face! Who else do you know that has a tattoo on his face!" He raged.

"I don't believe you." He replied.

"Can you not see my face!"

"I can't see through the mask." He said nonchalantly

"Oh yeah?" Bixlow question. He took three long strides towards Laxus. "Then what the hell are these!" He jabbed his fingers into the eye holes.

"Shit! Those are my fucking eyes!" His hand went under the mask.

"Exactly!"

"There are these black things that are preventing me from fucking seeing! The lighting in here is fucking horrible!"

"Then take off the mask. Simple." Bixlow calmed down.

Laxus removed the mask and got a load of Bixlow's face. He had on a tongue lolling grin that Laxus, having spent so many years with the man, could never forget.

"Shit." Was all he could say.

* * *

"Lucy." One of the guards whispered to their companion.

"Yeah Gray?" Lucy replied.

"You heard Erza, too, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

Wendy looked at Romeo. Romeo looked back at Wendy. They both knew who was underneath those masks, especially after they gave their names. The question was, how were they going to let them know that they were pointing guns at their nakama.

"Hey WENDY!" Romeo shouted. Wendy winced.

"Yeah ROMEO!" Wendy shouted back.

The two guards that were slowly backing away looked at the kids. the two stared at the guards, waiting for a response. Ten seconds passed and nobody had yet to move. It was almost as if they were having a staring contest.

"Lucy-san? Gray-san?"  
"Lucy-nee? Gray-nee?" Wendy and Romeo asked at the same time.

The two guards in question removed their masks and revealed there faces. Their smiles were brimming with joy at the sight of Wendy and Romeo. Lucy looked as if she was going to cry.

* * *

"Wait a minute." A feminine voice said. Erza looked at the guard, their gun pointed at her head, questioningly. "If Bixlow's here, than where is Lisanna."

Laxus looked to his left. Another guard was there, their gun pointing at the back of thee quiet girls head.

"She's right there." Laxus announced, pointing at her.

The female guard removed her mask. Long white hair came flowing out as she looked in the direction Laxus pointed. Lisanna stood there sheepishly, not knowing what to expect.

Mira approached her baby sister and gave her a tight hug. Lisanna didn't hug her back though, which upset her older sister. She looked at the girl's face and saw the mask of the guard.

She removed the mask from the guard that was scarring her little and he finally came to life. His green hair stayed at the top of his head due to the tightness of the mask.

"Huh?" Freed asked when he finally regained his senses.

"You need to take the runes out of that." Mira said, smiling.

Freed looked at who he had his gun to and paled. Mira continued to smile at him, the tension in the room increasingly rising. He moved his gun away quickly before anything bad -seriously bad like him not getting food for a month- happened. Mira's evil smile faded.

"Well, it looks like we found all of the missing people." Said a mysterious voice.

The five that just appeared started looking around. Foot steps echoed through out the trench, making it impossible to tell which direction it was coming from.

Rufus came out from a tunnel on the far left with his usual smirk on.

"Welcome to the base." He gestured to the trench. "Allow me to give you the tour."

**A behind the scenes thing will be posted for the next chapter before it even comes out, so it's a preview as well. Just go to my Tumblr to check it out. Until next time!**


	37. Prison Escape

**Guys I'm back! My arm feels weird, but it's healed. Here's an extra long chapter for waiting so long. **

"Follow me ladies, kids and..." Rufus trailed off, looking towards Bixlow. He sized him up, then finished, "and thing."

Bixlow's fist clenched at the smirk that made its way across Rufus's face. Lisanna gripped the top of his arm and looked at him knowingly. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Laxus. He smirked, knowing he was going to have fun with this sudden development.

* * *

Rufus took a left and they entered a large space full of people. Nobody seemed to pay attention to the new comers, making Wendy a bit sad. The first person to notice were the dragon slayer. They rushed over to the small group and welcomed them back from the dead. People seemed to notice the two and looked to see where they were going.

"LISANNA!" People yelled once they saw her. She smiled and let herself get jumped.

"This is the main hall," Rufus said. "This is where everyone, when not sleeping or eating, comes. Let's continue shall we?"

Rufus continued walking, followed by Wendy, Romeo, Erza and Rouge. Bixlow and Lisanna decide to stay and get caught up with everyone.

Erza looked towards Rouge. "Why are you coming with us?" She asked.

"You guys are heading in the direction I'm going." He replied.

Erza decided that was a good enough answer and followed Rufus down more hallways. They stopped in front of a solid metal door, making Wendy nervous. Rufus pulled out a set of keys And inserted a large one into the slot. He twisted and the door opened. Erza was right behind the two kids as they entered the dark area.

The entire area was full of metal bars and rock walls. In the first cell was a blue haired man. He sat against the back wall and looked at the ground. He had a green complexion, but acted sane. Further down there was sounds of someone sobbing and banging.

Erza looked at the man, hoping he would show his face if she got closer. She was right in front of the bars and the man still didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Um, hi?" She said to the man. "By any chance can you-" Before she could finish her question, the man jumped up and grabbed Erza by the hand.

She saw the red tattoo on the right side of his face, and recognized the face immediately.

He pulled her arm inside the cell and brought it towards his mouth. But her stopped. His eyes widened in realization and he dropped her arm. He backed towards the wall and stayed there.

"We don't quite understand why he's able to control himself now," Rufus said, "but he's still a monster." He went further into the room.

"Here we have two dragon slayers." Rufus gestured towards the two cells closest to the end of the room.

Across from the last cell was Levy sobbing. Rouge sat down and comforted her. Red eyes pierced through the dark making Wendy jump in fear. The dragon slayer started to growl and approach the bars. His gloved, metal studded hand shot through. He reached for Rouge, but failed miserably.

Rouge wrapped his arms around Levy's torso, smirking at Gajeel the entire time. Gajeel growled at Rouge and attacked the bars. They didn't budge. Gajeel faced the wall separating him and Natsu.

"Iron dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled. The attack destroyed the wall and part of it hit Natsu.

Natsu pushed the stone off and attacked Gajeel. "You did that on purpose." Natsu hissed at him.

"How was I suppose to know where you were!?" Gajeel argued.

Erza looked towards Rufus. "How come we understand them?" She asked.

"I remembered Jellal being able to talk so I simply used my memory-make to make a medication allowing them to talk." Rufus explained.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, Gajeel and Natsu had attacked the bars using their roar's. The bar's withstood the first attack, but when they released it again, they flew off.

The six of them stared at the bars in shock. Natsu immediately ran out of the room while Gajeel stood in the smoke, glaring at Rouge. In a flash, Rouge was in the wall and Gajeel had Levy in his arms. He bolted out the door.

Erza was the first one to react. "We have to go capture them!" She ordered, then went after Natsu.

Rouge pulled himself out of the wall. "I'll go with her." He said, then ran out the door.

Wendy and Romeo went after them, but Rufus stopped them. "I can't let you go, you're just children."

"But they're our nakama!" Wendy protested.

Rufus shook his head. "There's a chance that you will get infected," he looked towards Wendy, "and we can't lose another healer."

Wendy looked at the ground, knowing that he was right. She would just have to leave it to Erza and Rouge.

* * *

Natsu crept into the lounge area acting like a ninja. He had his scarf around his mouth and was silent. He made his way through the crowd of people, making sure not to touch a single one of them. He didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention.

He passed a rather large man whose clothes were in tatters. He people surrounded him, frantically asking questions. He made his way silently around the crowd and finally saw his target.

* * *

Lucy held Happy close to her chest as she stroked his head. She was talking to Gray, Cana and Juvia, but she was still sad. They noticed and tried to help cheer her up, but it wasn't working. Happy was upset, too, probably more than she was. He had lost Carla then Natsu. The only thing she could do was be there for him.

Of course that didn't mean she wasn't upset while doing so.

"Come on Lucy, cheer up." Gray pleaded.

"Juvia doesn't like seeing Lucy-san upset." Juvia told here.

"Just take a drink Lucy," Cana said and handed her a bottle. "They always make me feel better."

Lucy looked up at all of them and forced a smile. "Thanks for the help guys."

Everyone could tell that she was forcing it.

"I'm going to go to my room..." She paused. "Okay?"

"Yeah" Everyone else replied.

Lucy turned around and started walking to the long corridor that held some of the rooms. Happy had been silent the entire time.

"Hey Lucy?" Happy said.

"Yeah Happy?" Lucy replied.

"I miss Natsu."

"I miss him, too, but there was nothing we could do."

"Please," said a different voice.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and saw the pink haired boy.

"You could've helped me." He hissed. "You could've been there helping me like I asked! You could've helped me put Jellal in that cell! But you're weakl! Even after it happened, you could've visited me! But did little miss high and mighty do any of that? No!"

Lucy turned to face him so Happy could see. Tears stared to stream down her checks. "I know." She whispered.

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because it hurt too much."

Happy look up at Lucy. "Don't cry Lucy."

Natsu took three long strides to her. He gave her a hard look, then threw her into a wall.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

* * *

"Juvia feels bad for Lucy."

"I wish we could do something." Cana took a sip from her bottle.

"It's my fault," Gray said, staring at the ground.

"Gray-sama."

"No. I was there when it happened. I could've stopped Gajeel, but didn't. It's my fault she feels like that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Gray," Cana told him.

"Natsu!" They heard Happy yell.

They all exchanged a worried look, then ran towards the source.

* * *

Erza back track so she was in the lobby. She saw Gray, Juvia, and Cana run towards a corridor, so she followed them.

* * *

They weren't far down the hallway when they saw Natsu holding Lucy up by the neck. She was struggling, trying to make his harsh grip around her throat loosen. Tears poured down her checks. Happy was pulling at Natsu's hair.

"I thought you cared." Natsu hissed.

His grip tightened.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he slammed into him.

Lucy, free from his grip, crumbled to the floor. Juvia and Cana were by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Cana asked.

Lucy didn't answer, but the hand at her neck combined with the tears gave them the answer they needed.

"Juvia will make Natsu pay." Juvia said, flames in her eyes.

"Ice-make: Canon!" Gray yelled. His attacked launched towards Natsu.

Natsu stepped to the side as the attack launched toward him. He glared at his opponent, then launched himself at him.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled as his flaming fist came in contact with Gray's face.

Juvia became even more en-ranged as Gray flew through the ceiling. "Water Lock!" She yelled.

A giant sphere of water formed and surrounded Natsu. He clutched at his neck. He released and started to punch at the sphere. There was no way out for him, so he faced Juvia. He inhaled some of the water, then breathed.

Fire spewed from his mouth towards her at a rapid rate. Juvia stood frozen.

"Juvia!" Cana yelled as she dove towards Juvia.

Cana pushed Juvia away from the attack. The water lock dispersed freeing Natsu from its clutch. He glared at the two women on the floor. His foot lit up in flames.

"Fire Dragon's Claw." He hissed.

He shot forward towards Cana. She gripped onto Juvia tighter, knowing that it was going to hurt like hell. He was right in front of Cana when a sword sliced his check.

"Erza!" Cana said happily.

Cana stood up to help Erza conquer the beast in front of them. Juvia got up and ran to help Lucy. She was covering her face with her hands as she sobbed when Juvia arrived. Juvia helped the poor girl to her feet.

"Lucy," Happy said as he flew by. The blue cat had a bruise on his arm. "Lucy," Happy pleaded.

She looked up at him through tear streaked eyes. "Don't be sad Lucy." Happy said to try to cheer her up.

Lucy reached out towards Happy. She wrapped one arm around him, then pulled him into her chest. Happy hugged her back (as much as a cat could hug a person). She sobbed into the blue cat's fur, while Juvia watched, saddened.

Gray jumped through the hole in the ceiling. It was three against one, though it was a mutated Natsu. But they had Cana, so they still had an advantage.

Natsu glared at Erza, marking her as his first target. But, he wasn't an unreasonable person. "Just leave me and Lucy alone for a minute. I just wanna talk." Natsu said, still glaring at Erza.

"Yeah right flame-brain," Gray said. "Like we'd trust you after you choked her."

Natsu looked towards Gray, his new target. "Fine then stripper, have it your way."

Natsu shot forward his entire body igniting. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He yelled.

Cana pulled out a card and placed it on the ground. "The Prayer's Fountain!" She yelled.

Multiple beams of water shot out from the card, blocking Natsu from attacking Gray.

"Flame Empress Armor!" Erza yelled.

Her body glowed white, then dispersed, revealing her in red armor with a sword. "Flame slash!" She yelled as fire surrounded her sword.

She charged Natsu.

Natsu saw her at the last second. He grabbed her sword and swung it. Erza flew with it and landed in his flame covered fist. Her armor cracked because of the punch. He let go, making Erza fly behind him. He faced towards Gray and Cana, deciding that Erza was for later.

Erza slid to a halt. She looked down at her armor, making sure it was still fine. Her eyes widened as she looked at the damage.

The entire area he punched shattered. Everything else, scorched. She never knew that Natsu had that much power. She knew he would surpass her one day, but that wasn't Natsu. In a way it was still Natsu, yes, but the infection was doing things to his brain. Apparently, some of those things were a strength and a speed boost.

Erza grit her teeth. She finally realized the situation they were in. Even with Cana, they didn't have an advantage. If anything, Natsu did. Cana was simply one more person that stood in his way of Lucy.

...Lucy was still here, which meant she was still in danger. They needed to get Lucy away from Natsu, especially with her breakdown. She wasn't safe here, or anywhere in this building.

"Juvia!" Erza yelled towards her.

"Yes," She replied.

"Get Lucy out of here! She's not safe!"

"But..." Juvia was hesitant.

"If Natsu ends up beating us, he'll go after Lucy!"

"Alright! Good luck Gray-sama~!"

Juvia wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist. Lucy draped her arm over Juvia's shoulder, knowing that she needed to follow Erza's orders. Happy placed himself on top of Lucy's head to keep her company.

* * *

Rouge ran after the infected dragon slayer. He had to follow his scent because when he thought he was close, he'd turn the corner and discover that Gajeel was almost at the end of it. No matter how hard he tried to follow the guy, he could never catch him.

He slowed his pace to a walk.

There was no point in running after someone who he couldn't catch.

He smirked. His plan was working. Gajeel was becoming jealous of him, and now he was going to make his move on Levy. He stopped. Gajeel had Levy. The mutated, rough Gajeel had innocent, defenseless Levy. He sprinted through down the hallway, trying to catch up.

Why hadn't he noticed earlier! Gajeel's infected! He could bite Levy any minute now! He took a sharp turn and continued to chase after Gajeel. Even if his plan was working, Gajeel couldn't be infected while he was working on getting them together. Jellal usually kept his cool, but while infected, he was wild and didn't give a crap about anyone or anything. As long as he got his prize, he would do anything.

Gajeel was the same way.

Well... he was probably worse, way worse. Especially since Rouge _knew _past Gajeel. He had to hurry, Levy was in trouble.

* * *

Gray gritted his teeth as he propped himself on one elbow. He looked up and saw Erza in her Armadura Fairy armor. It had multiple dents and burns covering it. Even her twin swords had some inflicted damage. She try desperately to land an attack on Natsu, especially since he started to toy with her.

He never knew how strong Natsu really was. How could an infection make a person that strong? How in the world were they ever going to take down all of them? It seemed like Armageddon considering their numbers. Plus that weird spit attack that would destroy your flesh.

Gray knew they were going to have to pull through one way or another. He needed to take down Natsu, no matter how hurt he was. He slowly got on his knees, then his feet. He was doing this for his nakama. He had to stop Natsu somehow.

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically. He placed his fist on his open palm and got into attack position. "Ice make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance," He said.

Swords of ice started forming everywhere. Eventually, they formed enough to create a spiral of ice swords, all jutting out. Gray looked towards Natsu, his eyes hard and uncaring. The spiral moved and it's ice swords hit Natsu.

Natsu, surprised by the sudden attack, used his arms to block it. The swords carved into his skin, making him growl. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" He hissed.

His hand lit up in flames. Using cat-like reflexes he clawed the ice swords attacking him.

The spiral of swords stopped. A large crack appeared where Natsu attacked it. It spread quickly, cracking the entire spiral. It shattered into millions of ice shards.

In a flash, Natsu was right in front of Gray. Gray took a step back in surprise. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's flame encased fist connected with the side of Gray's face, sending Gray flying out of the corridor and into the lobby. He landed in the wall across from the entrance.

Natsu shot out, his entire body ignited. "I'll make sure that you can't stand up ever again! Even all of Wendy's healing won't help you!" Natsu yelled as he propelled towards the already hurt Gray.

Everyone stared as flames charged at Gray at an almost unnoticeable speed. "Lightning Punch!"

An electric fist connected with Natsu's face before Natsu hit Gray. Laxus stood in front of Gray as Natsu flew towards the back wall.

Natsu hit the floor and flew back into the air. As he was about to hit the floor again, he got his feet underneath him and slid to a stop. He growled as he watched Laxus help Gray out of the wall.

When were the enemies ever going to stop coming?

* * *

Rouge had never run this fast in his life.

He sped down the hallway having no idea where Gajeel was taking Levy. He took another sharp turn and saw Gajeel with a blunette over his shoulder. She was sobbing, scared for her life.

Rouge stopped running. He couldn't be caught yet and running would give him away. So he cautiously approached him.

* * *

Levy trembled, scared. Not only about what was going to happen to her, but also about what was going to happen to Gajeel. Who knew what kind of side effects he may get. That wasn't really the most concerning thing on her mind at the moment though. No, it was mostly what was going to happen to her. Who knew what an infect dragon slayer would do?

More tears came as she thought of the many horrible possibilities he could do.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel said, oddly calm.

"Stop fucking crying before I give you a reason to cry." He hissed.

Levy covered her mouth to muffle the sobbing, but Gajeel's intense hearing would make him hear it anyways. She buried her face in his back to try to stop it, but it wasn't working.

"Shrimp." Gajeel growled.

"I-I'm t-trying," She sobbed.

"Then try harder."

Levy closed her eyes and only thought of good things. She pictured Lily, her, and Gajeel all sitting on his couch. Her being pressed against Gajeel's side, with her head leaning on his chest; his arm wrapped around her, making sure she couldn't leave his side -not that she would; and Lily wrapped up in Levy's arms as they watched a movie on the lacrima projector.

The thought only made her sadder. That fantasy wasn't possible anymore. Gajeel was gone and nobody's seen Lily since the incident. She was lonely. She was numb on the inside. She didn't really care about what Gajeel would do to her anymore. It couldn't be worse than losing your brother figures, then you crush and his smart cat.

Tears started to stream down her checks again, but she didn't make any noise.

* * *

Lucy was outside, in the dark, at night...alone. Juvia had taken Happy from her. Happy had some catnip earlier -because Lucy thought it might cheer him up- and even Juvia could smell it. There was no way a dragon slayer wouldn't pick up on this trail.

Lucy was on the ground, sobbing her eyes out. Her life at the moment sucked. Her nakama were getting hurt trying to protect her, and all she was doing was sitting out here crying. It Phantom Lord all over again. She felt useless during both battles, but at the end she helped Natsu win. Right now though, Natsu was Gajeel and there was no Natsu that would come and rescue her.

She heard a low growl to her left. She _did not _want to become some hungry animals snack, not now, not ever. She picked herself off the dirt and dried her tears. She had to believe in her nakama no matter what. She looked at her hand, then smiled. She stuck up her index finger and thumb and smiled, then hid in the bushes.

Everything grew quiet. She was calm and collected. But, that didn't matter apparently. A hand slipped around her waist and yanked her from the bush. Their other hand clasped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Lucy." They breathed.

Her eyes widened in fear. She recognized the voice of the person that held her captive.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and went up her neck, making her feel disgusted and scared. He laughed, then said something incoherent. He licked his lips and gave her a predatory smile; his wolf eyes staring at her hungrily. She started to tremble as his mouth approached her neck.

* * *

Laxus glared at Natsu as he removed himself from the wall. He dusted himself off, then took up a fighting stance. Natsu didn't move.

"You know, I'm only fighting because you're preventing me from getting my goal." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah," Laxus questioned. "Well I'm fighting because one; you need to get back to your cell, and two; you hurt my nakama."

"Then it seems like were going to have to fight each other after all," Natsu said, finally taking up a fighting stance.

"Thunder Palace!" Laxus yelled.

Lightning radiated off his body in a full circle. He tossed small lacrima orbs in the air and watched as the lightning struck them, trapping it's power inside."If you don't defeat me in thirty minutes," Laxus said, "then your going to get electrocuted."

Natsu glared. It was only him and Laxus trapped inside the area, so it was a fair fight.

"Oi," Laxus yelled over his shoulder. "Nobody touch the lacrima's! This is a fair fight!"

"How is it fair when I'm already injured," Natsu questioned.

"You and I both know that doesn't matter."

Natsu grinned. He bent down, then shot towards Laxus, his body lighting in flames. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

Natsu ran into Laxus's lightning fist, getting electrocuted. His attack vanished and he hit the floor. He slowly lifted himself up and looked at Laxus. He smirked. "Looks like I need to finish this quickly," He said.

Laxus raised a questioning eyebrow when Natsu said that. Laxus knew most of Natsu attacks. He'd seen them with his own eyes, so what trick could he possibly have up his sleeve?

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu smirked when he looked at Laxus's shocked face.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" Natsu punch Laxus right in the gut. Laxus flew backwards, hitting a lacrima in the process. "And Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu smirked as Laxus hit the ground.

"Laxus!" Freed and Bixlow yelled. They charged towards the thunder palace.

"Stop," Laxus said. Freed and Bixlow stopped in their tracks.

"Bixlow!" Lisanna yelled. He looked towards her. She nodded.

"Sorry Laxus, but I'm going to have to go against your wishes. Don't worry, it'll only be this once." He gave a tongue lolling grin.

Lisanna ran towards the thunder palace, Bixlow by her side. He grinned as he ran towards Laxus, enjoying the thrill. She smiled. The nostalgic feeling that came with this overwhelmed her. Her smile turned into a grin.

Bixlow jumped into the palace and tackled Natsu. Natsu squirmed underneath him, but Bixlow pressed all his weight against him. He grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled them back. Natsu flipped him onto his back. Bixlow only grinned at the attempt. He locked Natsu's legs, rendering him immobile.

Lisanna reached into her pocket and pulled out the flower they found. She knelt next to Natsu. She pressed the flower against his nose, but he fought.

Natsu bit down into Lisanna's hand. Making her drop the flower and stare as blood trickled down her arm.

* * *

Rouge silently crept towards Gajeel. He made sure to keep his eyes anywhere but his feet. If he looked at his feet he would run into something, giving his cover away.

"SHUT UP LEVY!" Gajeel yelled at the sobbing blunette for the umpteenth time. He didn't know why she continued to sob even after he told her to stop. He took her right arm and punched it.

A loud crack rang through the air and Rouge stood there, breathless. This wasn't what he thought would happen. He didn't expect Gajeel to do something that cruel, especially to Levy. He thought Gajeel liked Levy, but this...

Rouge shook his head and took a makeshift deep breath. Gajeel and Levy weren't going to be together for much longer anyways. He was going to save her from her despair. No matter what.

**I thought this was going to be 5,000 words. Ended up being 4,285 instead. Close enough. IfanyoftheinformationiswrongIgotitallfromthewikiFa iryTailpagesoyouknowwhy. The end of the drama and the action will be next chapter (maybe), so stick with me please.**


	38. Don't Go

**Guys! I was rereading my earlier chapters and I thought it was incredibly sad! The grammar and the spelling was horrible! I'm gonna be spending some time fixing them, but I'll still work on the new chapters don't worry! **

He teased her. His tongue brushed pass his lips and lapped at her ear. She trembled under his touch. Every time his tongue touched her ear again, she shuddered. She bit her bottom lip, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted it to end, she wanted to get as far away from here as possible, she didn't wanna be in this situation anymore.

Maybe...maybe if she became like Bacchus, she wouldn't be in so much fear. She would get Natsu, even though he hated her guts. Life would be so much easier.

But she'd be abandoning all of her friends. Levy needed her, more than she realized. Levy's life turned upside down, and she knew that her best friends needed her there.

First she needed to get out of her predicament. How would she do that? If she tried to escape, he would catch her, easily. If she tried to use her keys, then-

She felt something warm against her lips. She pulled herself out of her thoughts, and to her horror saw Bacchus. He was too close for comfort and she realized, he was _kissing_ her! He looked her right in the eye as she stared at him. She felt the edge of his mouth pull up in a smirk. Soon she felt his arms locked around her hips. She couldn't move. Did she even want to move? There was a good chance he would bite her if she did, but she hated that he did anything he wanted.

He pinched her, causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to shove his saliva ridden tongue into her mouth. She hated it. Even more tears started to shed. Oddly enough, she liked the sensation. She hated that she _liked_ it. She always wanted Natsu to do what Bacchus forced her to do. The fact that she was getting it was a once-in-a-life-time chance. Natsu was a dense idiot, and she never knew why she liked him. Though it was too late for her anyways. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"Lucy, such thoughts are shameful when I'm around!" A familiar voice said.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Piped in another familiar voice.

She froze. She knew those people. Maybe she wasn't in as much trouble as she though.

Loki, hand cloaked in a yellow light, charged forward. Virgo burrowed under ground, getting ready for her own attack.

Bacchus pulled away from Lucy. It had been some time since he got in an actually fight. He grinned. In order to get the girl you first had to beat the boss. There were two bosses this time, making it even more of a challenge. This would be fun.

"Regulus Impact!" He shouted, his right hand glowing in a ball of light.

The lion man was fast, but he was faster. He tried leaping to the side, but something had a hold on him. He looked down and saw the pink haired maid. Angry, he tried to get his feet loose, forgetting about the lion man. He had to remember to not judge a book by its cover, because if he did it again, he would lose.

Loki punched Bacchus in his gut, forcing him backward. A lion head appeared, attacking Bacchus. The attack exploded in a burst of brilliant golden light, blinding everyone in the area.

The light suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke. Lucy felt better, not completely, but noticeably. Her spirits, her caring, amazing spirits had come and saved her. Tears of happiness welled up and threatened to fall. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to go away before they noticed.

Loki walked over and picked Lucy up, bridal style. He turned and started to walk towards the tower, Virgo behind them. She quickly snapped her head to the side, feeling something out-of-place.

"What's wrong Virgo?" Loki asked, noticing how she stopped walking.

"There's something in the forest." She replied, eyes still locked on the point.

Loki was about to talk when something yanked Lucy out of his grip. Virgo immediately grabbed it, snapping the vine in two. Lucy fell on her butt, stunned. She felt the ground below her begin to shake, and she thought there was an earthquake. Tall vines sprouted up from the ground and wrapped around Loki's legs, tripping him. Two more came and wound around his wrist. They tightened and lifted him into the air. He pulled at them, but more vines wrapped around the restraining ones, making them too thick to break.

Virgo dodged another vine as it came her way, breaking it as she landed. More vines constantly sprouted and aimed for her. She would dodge and break them, causing more to form and attack her. They were in limbo. Something flashed by. She turned to look at it, but something wound around her waist, trapping her arms to her sides. She struggled to get free, but it continued to tie. The vine ended and in a moments notice, it tied off. Another vine came and wrapped itself around her legs, making her fall.

She was in the middle of a battle, watching as her spirits fell. She had to help them, and stood up. "Force closure," she yelled, Loki and Virgo disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She held up Cancer's key. "Gate of the crab, I open thee! Can-," something covered her mouth, preventing her from finishing the spell.

Whatever, or _whoever_ it was, licked her ear teasingly. Her back pressed against bare skin and she froze.

"Ebi!" Something slashed the hand over Lucy's mouth.

Bacchus retracted, his hand slashed. Green puss spilled from the wound, changing his hand to lighter shade of green. He turned around to see and crab-like man wiping a pair of scissors off on his pant leg. "Ebi." He said.

Lucy took her given opportunity to summon Taurus. She pulled out his key and held it in the air. "Gate of the bull, I-," a vine wrapped around her hand, trying to remove the object. "Cancer," she shouted.

"Ebi," he replied, cutting the vine.

Bacchus stared at the spot the crab man was. He turned around to see him snipping away at vines.

"Gate of the bull, I open thee. Taurus!"

A blue magic circle appeared, creating a puff of smoke. "MOOO," shouted the bull man as he rushed towards Lucy.

"Lucy, what a Mootiful body you have," he said, eyes in the shape of hearts.

"Taurus," Lucy complained, "we're in a serious situation!"

"She's right, ebi," Cancer agreed.

He turned around while yelling, "Who is endangering Lucy-san's Mootiful body!"

Bacchus got a good look at the perverted bull. He wielded a large battle-ax while wearing nothing but a speedo. He had to give the bull credit on his style. It was wild. Too bad he had to kill him.

He ran towards the bull, dodging his ax. He slammed his palm into his side. "Moo," He yelled as he demolished a tree.

Bacchus bit his leg, making the bull cry out in agony. His complexion didn't change, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He rushed towards Lucy as she undid her whip.

"Lucy!" Cancer shouted. He jumped in front of her, blocking the incoming attack.

"Cancer!" Lucy shouted. Bacchus bit Cancer's finger, turning him into a puff of smoke.

He licked his lips. He wanted dessert.

She pulled at her whip, but it wouldn't budge. She looked at the lodged end of the whip, panic rising up inside her. He charged and tackled her to the ground, making her cry out in pain and fear. He pushed his lips against hers' again, continuing where they left off. The only difference was that Lucy wasn't willing to give in.

She struggled under his grip, trying to get free. Tears flowed down her cheeks again, but she didn't stop struggling.

"LUCY!" Someone screamed, forcing open a metal door. She looked towards the source and saw Natsu. A completely healthy Natsu with no green skin. Relief flooded her, and she got a sudden burst of energy. She struggled with a stronger will; his grip starting to loosen.

Bacchus looked towards the charging dragon slayer. He _did not _want someone else stopping him. He _wanted_ the sexy woman under him, and he was getting her. No matter what.

A vine shot out of the ground and grabbed Natsu's wrist. He burned it. Someone shot past him, putting out his flames. He kicked the mysterious man in the leg. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud. He looked at the man who lied face down next to him. He immediately recognized the face.

It was Jet.

He decided to ignore him... for now. But once he got Lucy, he was bringing the culprit in for a _special _treatment.

He rushed forward, but stepped on something slippery and started sliding. He almost face planted, but regained his balance in time. He looked below him and saw ice. He looked up to see an ice ape charging towards him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He bellowed. A torrent of fire escaped his lips, causing the ape to melt.

A sudden head wind stopped him from continuing forward. He tried to fight it, but suddenly flew backwards, landing in the tall structure's wall.

Three people stepped out from the forest. All people he recognized, but he found himself unable to speak as he stared at the last one.

It was Lyon, Chelia, and Droy.

* * *

Bacchus was playfully chewing on the Celestial spirit mage's lower lip. He felt a pool of tears run down her face, but didn't care. He had the perfect opportunity now that the pink haired brat had his hands full. He would never admit that it wasn't easy with the way she struggled under him. He liked a girl with a little kick in her though.

He rolled off of her, grinning.

Lucy struggled to get up, but did. She was hyper-ventilating, panic swelling inside her. She looked at her hand, and saw a rush of infection cover it. She looked towards Natsu, and they locked eyes. She cried in fear. She didn't want to go crazy, she didn't want look green, she didn't want to lose Natsu _again!_ But her changing skin told her everything. She continued to cry and held her hand out for him.

* * *

Natsu watched as she lost it. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't _think._ He watched as she suddenly turned towards the man who infected and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He never removed himself from the wall. He fell. His face hit the ground, but he didn't care. Only one thing went through his mind.

_I lost Luce._

* * *

Laxus and Bixlow ran out the open door, trying to find Natsu. They needed to make sure he wouldn't go wild again.

Laxus stepped on something and looked down at it. It was Natsu. He didn't move, just lied there.

"Is this a side affect?" He asked Bixlow.

"No." He replied.

Laxus the seemingly lifeless Natsu. He stared blankly at Laxus.

"Natsu," he said, but it flew in one ear and out the other.

"Natsu," he said again, shaking the kid.

"Laxus," Bixlow said.

"NATSU!" He hollered.

"Laxus!" Bixlow yelled.

Laxus looked at him. "Look." He pointed towards the blonde and drunkard making out.

Laxus gave him a look saying, _'get her.' _Bixlow nodded and ran towards them. _  
_

A huge pack of people swarmed out from the forest, blocking the way. At the front was Elfman, Evergreen, and Minerva, standing tall.

Bixlow gave Laxus a worried glance.

They were being attacked.

And they showed them the way in.


End file.
